The Most Eligible Bachelor
by Lost In Fanfiction
Summary: After years in seclusion, Edward Masen, a former teen pop star reappears as the Bachelor on a reality tv show.  Will he find true love or heartache?  E/B  all human   rated M  HEA with a little drama
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

_Next season on 'The Most Eligible Bachelor,' the elusive Edward Masen, the former lead singer of After Dawn, will be our eligible bachelor. So ladies, if you're interested in dating Edward, and possibly marrying him, send your video applications to..._

"Bella, you've got to do it. You've had a crush on Edward Masen since you were like, twelve," Alice says while bouncing up and down on the sofa.

Bella just shakes her head, not even looking at Alice. Alice is always very easily excitable.

Rose walks into the room and Bella hopes that maybe her words of wisdom will calm Alice down. There is no way Bella is going to apply to be on a reality show, especially not one involving one guy and twenty-four beautiful, conniving, horny bitches.

"I think you should do it Bella. What have you got to lose?" Rose states flatly, sitting down across from Bella.

Bella feels the room closing in on her. She feels trapped between her two best friends. They mean well, but this is just too much.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Rose," Bella dead pans while standing and stretching, looking for a way to escape this conversation.

**A/N**

**New and improved chapters! Prereader Ja Mash and Beta texasBella are wonderful! Also, fantastic banner makers and authors. **


	2. Chapter 2

**2**.

Rose and Alice never give up on the idea of Bella meeting Edward Masen. Unfortunately, Bella shares a house with these persistent women and she can't escape their nagging for long, however.

Bella returns one evening from work only to find the house has been transformed into a movie set.

Her stomach sinks.

"My friend lent us everything we need to make your audition video!" Rose exclaims cheerfully.

"I've got your wardrobe prepared and a script," Alice adds.

Bella feels trapped... _again_. Yet, the statement 'What have you got to lose?' keeps repeating in her head.

Rose cautiously approaches Bella, speaking in a calm voice. "Bella, we just want you to be happy. You've closed yourself off to everyone but us and your dad. You never take any risks. But no risks means no gain. Your life is going to remain as it is right now, unless you do something to change it. Do you want to be doing exactly what you're doing now, in ten years?"

"Rose and I are going to meet Mr. Right and get married someday," Alice adds. Rose can't help but snort at that statement.

Alice gives her a dirty look and continues. "The three of us, like this, won't last forever, things change, people change. We just want you to live again." She grabs Bella's hands and squeezes them.

Bella's eyes well up with tears. _Is__ she living or just merely existing? Is this what she __wants __her life to be in ten years?_

**A/N**

**Prereader Ja Mash and beta'er texabella. Go give them some love if you want to read some good stories.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

"Give me a minute," she says to her two well-meaning friends before she goes into her bedroom and closes the door behind her.

She stands in silence, appraising herself in her dresser mirror. She knows she is nothing special, just plain old Bella. Not short, not tall, a slender build with some curves, fair skin, green eyes and long dark hair. She blends into the crowd. There is no way she can get, let alone keep, the attention of someone like Edward Masen.

She ponders her options; _option one:__ stay here and do what she's been doing, __option two: __stay here and change her life, __option three:__ go for it and audition for __'__The Most Eligible Bachelor__'__, that surely would cause change. _Grandma Swan's old adage pops into her head, 'Change occurs when we are uncomfortable, dear,' she always said. Bella didn't know what it meant back then, but it's seems appropriate now.

She rushes to her computer and looks up the contestant rules.

**1. You must be female** _*has that been an issue before?*_

**2. You must be between the ages of 21-40** _*thank goodness he didn't go as young as 18, and he's open minded about older woman*_

**3. You must be a non-smoker (this is a hard limit for Edward)** _*interesting*_

**4. You must not use drugs** _*duh*_

**5. Occasional alcohol consumption okay** _*let's hope so*_

**6. You must be ****single or ****legally divorced (not just separated) **_*duh again*_

**7. You must be out of a long term relationship for at least 6 months **_*smart man*_

**8. You must be available the months of July and August** *no problem there, I'm off summers*

Bella thinks about the rules. She thinks about what this decision could mean for her.

She knows she doesn't shine in social situations, nor is she comfortable being in the spotlight.

After about an hour of debating with herself she exits her room.

Rose and Alice, looking very apologetic, stand up quickly from the sofa.

Alice is first to speak, "We're sorry Bella. We didn't mean to push you, or make you feel bad."

Bella puts her hand up to stop Alice.

The room is eerily quiet.

Taking a deep breath, Bella speaks, "I'll do it, but on one condition."

"Of course, yes, anything. We'll do anything we can for you. Absolutely," Rose and Alice answer at once.

"You two have to audition to be contestants, too. If I'm going to date Edward Masen, I want my two best girls with me."

**A/N**

**Are you with me? Hope so! Loving the reviews!**

**Pre-read by Ja Mash, beta'd by texasbella, thanks ladies :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Gasps are heard from both of the ladies in question.

"What? No way. I can't, I don't want to..." Alice protests.

Rose pipes up with, "Are you crazy, why would I want to be on a reality show?"

Silence fills the room at that statement.

Bella cocks a brow at Rose and waits for it...

"I mean. I don't want to date Edward Masen. You have the crush on him, not me," Rose clarifies.

"Bella, you can't be serious. Why would you want us to be contestants?" Alice asks incredulously.

"I've been thinking. I need you two there for moral support. To help keep me on track. You can scope out the competition. Get the scoop on everyone for me. All you need to do is get picked and make it past the first elimination ceremony. If I go on from there, I'll be on my own. If not, we go home after having a mini-vacation together. You have to admit, it 'could' be fun."

"Could," Rose snorts.

"They wouldn't pick three girls from the same city," Alice states.

"We could each use our home addresses. How well could they check? I still get mail at my dad's house. What about you guys?"

"Well, yes." They all agree that might work.

"If we're going to do this, you have to promise me something," Bella says seriously, turning to her friends. "If anything changes and you really want to date Edward, you have to tell me right away. I will not compete with either of you, legitimately, that is." She laughs.

"I'm playing the devil's advocate here Bella, but isn't this deceiving Edward? We'd be taking up two spots from girls who would actually like to date him," Alice interjects.

"If we do this right, no one will get hurt and no one will be the wiser. What do you say ladies?" Bella asks hopefully.

"What have we got to lose?" Rose jokes.

The girls laugh and embrace in a group hug.

"Time for some cocktails and planning. We've got some audition tapes to make," Alice announces.

**A/N**

**Do you think they will all get chosen? I love to get your input.**

**Preread by Ja Mash, beta'd by texasbella. Love them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

With their video submission for _The Most Eligible Bachelor_ sent in, all the girls can do now is wait.

They make sure Bella's video is the best, playing up her 'girl next door' appeal.

Rose and Alice put on a good act, but secretly hope that out of the three of them, only Bella will be chosen.

They also fear if one or both of them are chosen, and Bella isn't, how that might affect their sensitive friend.

The girls are hanging out in their apartment on a Saturday afternoon.

"Have you noticed that during the promos for _The Most Eligible Bachelor_, they haven't shown any recent photos of Edward?" Rose asks.

"I know," Alice agrees. "What if he's bald or fat now?"

"He's only 29, Alice. I'm sure they are just trying to build up the suspense," Bella scolds.

Although, she too wonders why they aren't using any recent photos of Edward. She is dying to see what he looks like now.

"You know, I don't think there have been any photos of Edward for almost six or seven years," Bella adds thoughtfully

"That long? Really? Wow, he really could be old and bald," Rose jokes.

"He's not that much older than us ladies, only six years."

"How long was his band, After Dawn, together?" Alice asks Bella since she knows every detail of Edward's early and brief music career.

"Just over three years. They formed in 2001 and broke up in 2004. Edward was 21 the last time he was seen publicly. I mean, there have been a few random photos leaked throughout the years, but who knows if those were manipulated or not," she informs her friends. Making them smile at her vast knowledge of all things Edward Masen.

"What? So what if I followed his career closely. I was like 15 when the band broke up,"

Bella defends herself.

"I wish I would have known you then. I feel like I've known you forever, but I wish we had grown up together," Alice muses.

"You two are my best friends whether we've know each other for five years or our entire lives. Friends are the family you choose." Bella smiles at her friends.

"You can say that again. Cause you can't choose your family," Rose says, rolling her eyes for effect.

**A/N**

**Now preread by Ja Mash and beta'd by texasbella. I'm a lucky lady.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Jasper?" Edward says, pacing the office of his long time friend.

"Trust me, this will work out fine. I totally have your back. The producers know our stipulations, they're in your contract. I won't let them compromise your integrity," Jasper assures his client.

"I hope you're right. It's starting to become real and it's scaring the shit out of me." Edward blanches. "What if they edit the shit out of the footage and create drama where there is none? Or even worse, make me look like an idiot or an ass? This could all backfire on me."

"You have more creative control than any other Bachelor or Bachelorette in the history of the show. They feel like they've hit the jackpot getting you out of seclusion and getting you to be their bachelor. They will do anything to make, and keep, you happy."

"I wasn't 'in seclusion', that's just the story the tabloids came up with. You know better than anyone that my life just got complicated and I had to step back and prioritize."

"It won't backfire. This is the perfect way to get back into the limelight, promote yourself and maybe even find love. You're even getting some say in the selection of the woman, which is unheard of I might add," Jasper says. "As a matter of fact. We have to meet up with them at 2:00 tomorrow. They've narrowed it down to about 30 woman and they want your help to get it down to the twenty that will appear on the show."

Jasper snickers and shakes his head.

"What?" Edward questions suspiciously.

"Nothing. You'll see tomorrow," he smirks, looking like the cat who ate the canary.

"Great," Edward says sarcastically.

"Well, what do you think Edward? Thirty beautiful woman, all here for you," Mike Newton, the producer of _The Most Eligible Bachelor_, boasts, practically patting himself on the back.

Edward is leery. He doesn't completely trust this guy. This guy, who in a few weeks will have Edward's life in his hands. Or Edward's future at least.

"Um, they're all very pretty?" Edward asks cautiously.

"Not just pretty, gorgeous. You've got everything from the girl next door to the playboy model," Mike responds.

Edward gasps.

"Not literally, you don't really have an actual playboy model, but a few of them could be," Mike back pedals.

Edward sighs in relief as he peruses the photo line up of women on the table. Edward's eyes stop on a woman he recognizes. His eyes shift immediately to his friend, and publicist, Jasper.

Jasper gives him a sheepish smile, mouthing, "We'll talk later."

Edward nods and continues looking at the woman.

An hour later, after much debating, the final twenty are selected.

As the friends are walking back to their cars, Edward warns, "I hope you know what you're doing, Jaz. Because I don't think I can handle this becoming a circus. I will walk away, mid-show, if I'm not satisfied."

"I know, Edward. You have a lot riding on this. I understand, I really do," Jasper assures him. Knowing his friend is not only putting himself out on a limb for his career, but also to find love. Edward has put his romantic life on hold for practically his entire adult life. That, by far, is where his friend's greatest fears lie, and Jasper will do anything he can to help his friend, because of all the people he knows, Edward deserves some happiness in his life.

**A/N**

**How do you like Edward? Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

**Pre-reader Ja Mash**

**Beta lady texasbells**


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

_**Later that day at the gym...**_

"How did it go with the Bachelor people?" Emmett grunts between reps.

"Interesting," Edward says, raising a brow at Jasper. "Care to explain why your sister is one of the women?"

"What?" Emmett blurts out. "Really?"

"Surprise," Jasper says, gesturing with his hands. "And she's only my stepsister. Her dad married my mom, remember?"

"Surprise as in, 'my gay sister has a crush on you' or surprise as in, 'I don't even know'," Edward says, looking exasperated.

"Surprise as in, we have a mole on the inside. She's there to let us know if someone is there for the wrong reasons, conniving, et cetera. You know, to help you weed out the riff raff, sooner than later."

"What's her backstory going to be?" Edward asks, his interest suddenly piqued.

The show's version is, 'Bisexual woman looking for love, man or woman'.

"Oh, great. Competition," Edward deadpans.

"She promises to only pursue your rejects, I mean, _'__the women you send home__'_," Jasper laughs.

"Hey, I thought I was going to get his rejects?" Emmett pouts.

"There will be enough to go around," Jasper quips.

"When do I get rid of her? Should I keep her on the show for a long time?" Edward inquires, speeding up his pace on the treadmill.

"That is totally up to you. If you honestly have women you are interested in, fill the spots with them. If not, keep her around for info," Jasper shrugs. "Besides, Elizabeth is a riot. Blunt as they get."

"I remember. The first time she met me she asked if I was a 'has been'. Who does that?" Edward shakes his head.

"Well, you're not a 'has been' anymore. The publicity from the show should trigger the interest we need for you to launch your solo career. All those years as a recluse, writing songs, will pay off. You've got enough material for a few albums," Jasper pants, trying to keep up with Edward's pace on the treadmill.

"A recluse, who is totally out of touch with dating. Have things changed much?" Edward questions.

"Always wear a condom," Emmett says in a fatherly manner.

"Yeah, yeah," Edward waves him off.

"Well, you might end up texting each other, when you're in the same room together, instead of talking," Jasper chuckles.

"Oh, and you can tell how your relationship is going by checking their facebook status," Emmett adds.

"No phones. No phones and no computers are allowed when we're on the show," Edward adds seriously.

"Lighten up, Ed. It's like riding a bike. You'll be fine," Emmett pats him on the back, then wipes his sweaty hand on his shorts.

"Really, Edward, just be yourself. The romance stuff should come naturally. If it doesn't, she's not the right woman." Jasper stops running and takes a drink of water.

"We done here?" Edward looks at Emmett.

"Why are you asking me?" Emmett frowns.

"You're my trainer, remember? You wanted to come with me to film the show. So _trainer_, start playing your part," Edward elbows him playfully.

"Damn, I need to do some research. I need to be all knowledgeable and stuff," Emmett says with determination, making them all laugh.

**A/N**

**Aren't they cute :)**

**Preread by Ja Mash**

**Beta'd by texasbella**

**Reviews are awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**.

Rose is the first of the girls to get an email from _The Most Eligible Bachelor_. She debates whether to call Alice and Bella, but decides to wait and have them read their emails at home.

Rose reads her letter and knows her fate, but worries about her friends, especially Bella, who hasn't had much luck with men. In fact, she seems to be a magnet for all the losers and addictive personalities in the general vicinity.

If it wasn't so sad, it would almost be funny. They hope someday to be able to laugh about Bella's horrible luck with men, but now is too soon.

Rose prepares some pizza dough and toppings while she waits for her friends to get home from work. A bottle of red wine is at the ready, ready for toasting... or consoling.

Alice is the first to arrive.

"I'm making dinner. Why don't you get comfortable and check your emails? The pizza should be ready by then," Rose mentions casually.

Alice disappears into her room. It isn't long before a high pitched squeal resonates from the adjacent room, making Rose smile.

Alice runs into the room, causing her to slide across the floor on her sock covered feet.

"What's up?" Rose asks flatly, trying to contain her enthusiasm.

"Um, nothing. How was your day?" Alice asks hesitantly.

"Fine, nothing _new_," Rose adds, emphasizing _new_.

"Bitch, you are such a liar. You got the email too. I know you did!" Alice yells, grabbing Rose by the shoulders and turning her so they are facing each other.

Rose tries to keep a straight face, but can't. Her grin is all Alice needs to know that Rose is in too. Alice squeals again, high pitched enough to rile the neighborhood dogs.

"Have you heard from Bella?" Alice quickly asks.

"Nope," Rose answers, shaking her head and turning her attention back to the food. Tension fills the room as Alice sets the table, and they wait for Bella.

"Let's open the wine. We'll need it one way or the other," Rose states, grabbing the corkscrew from the drawer.

Not much later, the front door opens with a thud. "What a sucky day," Bella yells from the other room. "It smells great in here. Italian?"

"Yep, pizza. It'll be ready in a few minutes," Rose responds.

"Great, I'm starved. I'll be right in."

Alice leans over and whispers to Rose, "I don't think she's seen the email yet."

"Ya think?" Rose rolls her eyes.

During dinner, Alice is drinking her wine way too fast, and Rose is more talkative than usual. Bella notices how odd her friends are acting.

"What is up with you two? You're acting all weird," Bella snarks.

"Hey Bells, go get your laptop, I want to show you something," Rose avoids her question, changing the subject.

When Bella returns with the laptop, Rose stalls. "Why don't you check your emails while I finish my wine?"

Rose and Alice watch Bella from across the table. When their friend pales and looks faint they jump to her side.

"Bella, what is it?"

They all stare at the email on the screen.

Bella hasn't talked, or even made a sound.

"We're all in. We all got chosen. You, me, Rose... we're doing this together!" Alice yells, hugging Bella's shoulders.

Bella sits in complete stillness, barely breathing.

Rose and Alice look at each other with concern.

"I think she's in shock."

**A/N**

**I love reading your reviews and your predictions!**

**Still looking for some quirky female character.**

**Pre-read by Ja Mash**

**Beta'd by texasbella**

**Thanks for fixing me up ladies.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

"You and your entourage will occupy this house during the taping of the show. There are no cameras in here." The show's producer, Mike, leads the men through the bachelor house. "However, you will be filmed here on occasion, but you will always know in advance."

"No hidden cameras or surprise tapings?" Jasper questions, being a diligent manager with Edward's best interests at heart.

"No," Mike confirms. "However, you do have some rules to follow. No cell phones or internet. No contact, whatsoever, with the outside world. Anyone you want to communicate with in the next two months should be here with you. Any questions?"

"What is the schedule for the first day with the ladies?" Jasper asks.

"They will arrive at _The Most Eligible Bachelor_ house in the evening in groups of four. There will be a cocktail party where you can mingle with them in a relaxed environment. You do not have to eliminate anyone that night, or give out any roses. However, you may do either or both, if you choose. Cameras and microphones will be on you at all times. The girls will be filmed with and without you around. You will not be allowed to watch the footage of how the girls behave though, you won't see that until the show airs on TV."

"When is the first elimination?" Edward jumps in.

"The following day there will be a pool party and barbecue in the afternoon. This will give you time with the ladies and a chance to see them interact with each other. Elimination will be at 6 pm. You need to go down to 15 women, in essence eliminating five women in the first 24 hours."

"If at any time during that day, or any other day for that matter, you wish to hand out roses or eliminate someone, you may. That is the main difference in the show this year, as per your request."

"I do appreciate the producers being flexible with me. The last thing I want to do is string someone along when I know they will be eliminated soon anyway."

"That's very... kind of you," Mike whispers sarcastically.

Edward squares his shoulders and faces Mike. "Embarrassing others is not something I want to do. I know this show is based on ratings and that drama improves ratings, but I won't be cruel to anyone on purpose and I would hope the show feels the same way."

Mike ignores Edward's comment. "Why don't you get settled in the house? Feel free to go explore Los Angeles with your friends because starting tomorrow morning, you will be sequestered until the finale of the show."

Mike and his people leave, leaving Edward, Jasper and Emmett alone in the house.

"This isn't a house, it's a mansion. We could each have our own floor. There's a state of the art gym, pool, spa, steam room, music room and theater and the view is spectacular," Emmett says excitedly.

"Glad you came?" Edward asks his friends.

"Hell yes, never been so happy to be single in my life," Emmett grins.

Jasper nods his head, taking in the view of the valley.

"You're going to be living with two guys for the next two months. You need to tame your libido," Edward warns.

"There will be plenty of women around," Emmett says dismissively.

"You do realize that you can't get involved with anyone from the show until the taping is over?" Edward reminds him.

"But, if you eliminate them, why not?" Emmett pouts.

"If it comes to that, I will discuss it with the producers. What are the chances that there is a woman for any of us in the group of twenty?" Jasper questions.

"It doesn't have to be a woman for good, it could just be a woman for now." Emmett shrugs.

"Grow up, Emmett. We're almost thirty years old, time to put on your big boy shoes and stop being a manwhore," Edward chides.

"I was never a manwhore. I just really love women, and their bodies." Emmett pauses. "Let's go to a club tonight or something."

Edward fake sneezes. "Manwhore."

Jasper busts out laughing.

**A/N**

**As one of my reviewers said, "Let the games begin."**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love it!**

**Beta'd by texasbella and pre-read by Ja Mash**


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

"This view is amazing, too. What do you call this? You know, when the edge of the pool looks like it falls off the cliff?" Emmett asks while they float in the pool at the bachelor mansion.

"I think it's called an infinity pool. I could totally get used to this," adds Edward.

"Me too. Too bad you have to _work_ tomorrow," Jasper teases. "How sad, twenty beautiful women all here, just for you."

Edward gives Jasper an annoyed look.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Emmett presses.

"We are **not** going dancing," Edward says firmly.

"We have to do something. What a waste if we don't," Emmett pouts.

"I want to go out, too, but I'd love to hear some live music. LA is known for it's new music scene. We should be able to find something good. You guys okay with that?" Edward suggests.

"Will there be girls?" asks Emmett.

"I'll make sure we see a guy band and the girls are sure to be there," Edward says, rolling his eyes.

"Cool."

"Sounds good to me," Jasper agrees. "Wouldn't it be funny if we saw some of your women when we're out? I would assume they are here too, I doubt they'll arrive tomorrow."

"That would be...strange. Did the producers tell you where their house is? Or the house we are filming at?" Edward inquires.

"All I know is, is that both places are somewhere around here, within a few miles. I did talk to Liz earlier, she is here in LA and all the girls are staying at different hotels for the night," Jasper says.

Edward gets out of the pool and dries off. "I'll get on the internet and see who's playing in town. I'm gonna miss being able to do that. It's going to be so weird without computers and phones."

"Make sure you call your mom before they confiscate everything," Jasper reminds Edward.

"I'll do that now, too."

"This place is a dive. The entrance is in the back alley. But what an interesting old building," Jasper says, looking around the lobby area of the bar. "So, who is playing tonight?"

"There is an act every two hours starting at 8 pm. We can stay for all three or whatever. They sounded interesting. I checked out their websites and listened to some of their music. The guys playing at 8 pm. are singer/songwriter friends from the UK. They do solo work, but play together for fun."

"You did good picking an artist that attracts the women, Edward. Look at this place, man, ninety percent of the audience is women," Emmett says with wide eyes as he scans the darkened room of the small club.

Jasper hands large mixed drinks to Edward and Emmett. "Damn, this drink is strong. Did you order a double?" Edward asks.

Jasper shakes his head.

"Strong drinks equal loose women," Emmett says to himself.

"We are not taking any women home, so get that idea right out of your head. You can look but do not touch," Edward states, leaving no room for discussion.

"I'm gonna cruise the room," Emmett yells to his friends in the lull between songs.

Jasper and Edward nod.

"He better not get us in trouble," Edward says into Jasper's ear.

Jasper chuckles and nods. " I know. I'll be right back."

Emmett returns when the set is over.

"I met the sexist woman, ever. She's tall, blonde, sexy as hell. She acted all uninterested, but I know better. She had two cute friends with her, too. I told them I was with my two single friends, but one of the girls is, how did they put it? Um, oh yeah, they said she was meeting someone special tomorrow. Whatever that means," he rushes out excitedly.

"Let's go have a drink with them," exclaims Emmett as he grabs Edward's arm.

"I can't hook up with someone tonight, Emmett. Are you nuts? My love life is about to get more complicated than it's ever been, and you want me to throw another woman into the mix?"

"Oh, come on Eddie. Do it for me. You don't have to do anything but talk. We'll give you the girl who's waiting for someone. Where's Jasper? He'll do it for me." Emmett looks around the room.

"I thought he went to find you?"

"Nope, I've been in the lobby talking with those girls. They're in line to get a CD signed."

"Excuse me." Edward turns to the stage where a familiar voice is coming from. "I'm sorry to announce that the next group is running late due to car trouble. However, we are fortunate to have a musician in the audience tonight who has offered to perform a few new songs for us. Let's welcome to the stage, Edward Masen," Jasper announces from the microphone on the stage. He's holding an acoustic guitar in his hand.

The crowd buzzes at the announcement.

"Shit, what is he doing?" Edward says under his breath.

"I think he got you a gig in LA," Emmett laughs. "Go for it, Eddie. What have you got to lose?"

"My dignity," Edward mumbles, making his way to the small stage.

**A/N**

**Thanks to the lovely texasbella and Ja Mash for fixing my chapters.**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

At dusk, three ladies exit a yellow cab; one statuesque and blonde, one slight with dark hair and the third, fair with long dark hair. They look like any girlfriends going out for a casual night on the town.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Bella cautions.

"No one from the show is going to see us. We're at some obscure, small club off the beaten path," Rose assures her nervous friend.

"Besides," adds Alice, "I've been wanting to see these UK boys play and we missed them when they were in Seattle. We really lucked out that they are playing together, on the one night we're here and available."

"You go find a place inside, I'll get us some drinks," Rose says.

The girls sway to the music, while sipping their drinks. "These drinks are so strong, good thing we aren't driving," Bella whisper/yells between songs.

"I'll get us another," Alice giggles and disappears towards the bar.

"They are really good, and funny too," Rose motions towards the stage. " I think I like Brit Boys. But look at all the women in here, there are barely any men." Rose frowns.

"I want to buy the CD, let's get in line before it gets too long," Bella says when Alice returns with their drinks.

"Did you beautiful ladies enjoy the music?" a muscular, blonde man asks the girls.

"Yes, it was great! I've been wanting to see both of them. Seeing them together was even better," answers Alice enthusiastically.

"Are you ladies here alone? I'm Emmett, by the way. I'm here with my two friends, if you'd like to join us for a drink?" His words sound hopeful.

"I'm Rosalie, this is Alice and Bella. Thank you for the invitation, but we're in line to buy CD's. And our friend," Rose puts a protective arm over Bella's shoulders, "is meeting someone very special tomorrow."

"One of my friend's relationship status is a little complicated too, but two of us are, unattached." Emmett winks at Rose. "The invitation is still open if you decide to come back into the club and listen to the next act."

Rose rolls her eyes and makes a poor attempt at frowning.

Emmett smiles and waves, "See you inside ladies."

"He was hot, Rose," Alice slurs.

"He was, but cocky too. And don't forget, starting tomorrow we are all dating Edward Masen," Rose reminds her friends.

"Excuse me, did you just say, Edward Masen?" the girl behind them in line asks.

"Yes, why," snaps Bella, protectively.

"They just announced that an Edward Masen is performing a few songs next."

Rose and Alice's eyes shift to Bella immediately.

"I'll be right back," Bella mumbles.

Bella enters the double doors to the club and is overwhelmed by a voice she hasn't heard in years. It is deeper, more masculine, yet familiar. The smooth sound surrounds her body like a warm blanket.

There are people between her and the man with the voice. She slowly moves her way through the crowd until she has him in her sight.

He's leaning on a stool on the spotlighted stage. His eyes are cast down, looking at his hands moving expertly on the acoustic guitar.

He looks up towards the crowd, his mouth at the microphone and Bella audibly gasps.

She doesn't care if the people around her hear. As far as she's concerned, she is the only one in the room. Just her and the very handsome, very real, very not fat, Edward Masen.

She watches him, taking in his every move. Every stroke of his long fingers on the guitar, every note he sings, every word he says.

She doesn't even notice when Rose and Alice come and join her in the audience.

He strums his final note and thanks the crowd. Clapping and hoots fill the room. He shyly smiles and moves to the side of the stage where he talks animatedly with someone.

Bella downs her drink, but doesn't move from the spot on the floor.

Alice touches her shoulder. "You okay, Bells?"

Bella nods numbly.

"We should get going, it probably wouldn't be a good idea for Edward to see us together," Rose suggests.

"Oh, shit. I didn't think of that," Bella says as she scurries for the exit.

Rose takes one last glance in the direction of the stage and sees Edward talking with two guys, one of them is Emmett, from the lobby. This could be a problem, she thinks to herself.

Once in the cab, they all breathe a sigh of relief.

"That was incredible," Bella says with awe.

"Well, at least we know he's not old and fat," Rose laughs.

"I'm buzzed," giggles Alice. "Those drinks were killer."

"I know," Bella sighs. "Tomorrow I meet Edward Masen, whom I just saw play at a club, with two other contestants from the Most Eligible Bachelor, who I'm not supposed to know, but are really my best friends, and I'm going to be hungover... good times," Bella finishes breathlessly, resting her head on the seat in the cab.

Her lamentable rant causes Rose and Alice to burst out laughing.

**A/N**

**Thanks so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing! Next chapter is the show! Time to meet some crazy women.**

**Chapter fixed up by the lovely texasbella.**


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

"Are you ready, Mr. Masen," the show's director, Aro, asks.

"I guess and please, call me Edward."

"Nervous Eddie?" Emmett teases.

"Of course. What if I forget their names or say something stupid. It will be on film," Edward whines.

"Don't you start, we'll have enough whiney girls in about an hour," Emmett continues.

Edward flips him off.

"Let's review some of the rules," Mike, the producer, starts. "You've already given us your phones and laptops. Just making sure we are clear about no phone or computer contact with anyone outside of the show, until filming is over."

Edward, Jasper and Emmett nod in understanding.

"Each lady here has met your requirements, on paper, at least. You will meet them one at a time as they exit the limo, four girls in each limo. We will take a short break between each limo. At that time, you may ask us questions about the girls. However, we will not reveal anything except what they told you about themselves. We are here to help you remember what they said, not give you added information."

"Back at your house there is a book with the name and photo of each girl on a page. This is for you to take notes, etc. Twenty girls can be a lot to keep straight." Mike takes a breath as they all chuckle and then continues, "You may eliminate or give a rose at any time tonight or tomorrow. Just remember, by the end of the rose ceremony tomorrow you need to be down to only fifteen girls. Any questions?"

"I won't be given a bio on each girl?" Edward asks.

"No, you know nothing about them, except what they choose to tell you. Just like real dating." Mike smirks.

Ass.

"The first limo is arriving in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Aro counts down.

The beautiful women pop out of the limo at what seems like an alarmingly fast pace. Edward smiles, shakes hands, hugs, whatever seems appropriate, with each woman.

He asks clarification questions about some of the women, between limos.

They come in all shapes and sizes, tones and hues, hairstyles and clothing tightnesses.

Edward's head is spinning with names, faces, overpowering perfumes and first impressions so he resorts to making mental notes on each women.

Jessica from Austin, Texas. _Cute, fake boobs?, thick southern accent._

Tanya from Juneau, Alaska. _Tall, strawberry blonde, attractive, coldish._

Victoria from Vancouver, Canada. _Red head, talkative, very curvy, appears to be the oldest in the group._

Rosalie from Portland, Oregon. _Tall, beautiful, seems disinterested._

Angela from Little Rock, Arkansas. _Kind smile, quiet, pretty._

Elizabeth from Los Angeles, Ca. _Jasper's sister, seems more interested in the women than me, figures._

Alice from Provo, Utah. _Cute, tiny, energetic._

Claire from Chicago, Illinois. _Blonde, nice smile._

Emily from North Carolina. _Dark hair and skin._

Leah from Sante Fe, New Mexico. _Could be Emily's sister (must work on telling them apart)._

Bree from New Haven, Connecticut. _Comes across as rich and spoiled._

Bella from Seattle, Washington. _Cute, gave me something to remember her by, a metal space needle keychain with a bell attached, Seattle Bella._

Maria from Brazil, somewhere near Rio De Janeiro._ Pure sex, tempting, but not who I'd take home to mom._

Irina from Russia, who knows where. _Tall, beautiful, hard to understand._

Kate from New York City. _Attractive, seems to be career driven._

Chelsea from Denver, Colorado. _Owns her own business._

Senna from Tempe, Arizona. _College student, part-time waitress._

Heidi from Atlanta, Georgia. _Doesn't speak at all, just stares at me and giggles. Seems like the youngest of the ladies._

Jane from Jacksonville, Florida. _Hard to pin down. Seems to be scrutinizing my every move._

Mary from Indianapolis, Indiana. _Quiet, shy, smiley._

Edward moves about the room during the cocktail party, making sure to have a small conversation with each woman. He is having difficulty remembering the details of each conversation, unless they are unusually good or bad.

However, he makes a point to watch the women and how they interact with each other.

During a bathroom break, when the mic has been removed and the cameras aren't around, Edward enjoys some peace and quiet. He is in the bathroom washing his hands when the door burst open and Emmett enters.

He leans into Edward and whispers, "Whatever you do Ed, don't give any roses or send anyone home tonight. We have to talk first. There's been a development that requires our attention. Jasper is trying to get to Liz and get her on it as well."

"Shit, is it bad?" Edward asks with concern.

"Don't know yet, just hang in there. Get to know the women and such. Just don't get rid of anyone or pick anyone to stay until we talk." He pats Edward on the back and exits the bathroom.

A shaken Edward hesitantly rejoins the women.

At the closing of the cocktail party, Edward is prompted to address the ladies.

"It has been a pleasure meeting all of you lovely ladies. I want to get to know each and every one of you better, so I am refraining from giving out any roses or sending anyone home until tomorrow. I hope you all understand." He thoughtfully makes eye contact with each woman as he speaks.

"I ask one thing of you. If at any time you don't see a future with me or don't want to continue dating me, for whatever reason, please speak to me directly and you will be allowed to leave the show immediately. In return, I will give you the same courtesy. In other words, I will not string any of you along. I don't want to be cruel or keep anyone here under false pretenses. Thanks again ladies, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, poolside at noon. Good night."

With a dazzling smile and a wave of his hand, Edward turns and exits the mansion, Emmett and Jasper at his side. The short limo ride to the bachelor mansion is apprehensive and silent.

Edward enters the house, closes the door and turns to his best friends. "Okay, what is up?"

"This could take a while," Jasper says, shaking his head.

"Meet me in ten minutes on the back patio, and bring beer. I need it," Edward says flatly.

"I'll bring the book of girls. We have some notes to add," Jasper tells Edward.

They all meet around the outdoor fireplace in comfortable clothes and the beers are half way gone before anyone speaks.

"Okay, Eddie. We want you to tell us what you know about each woman. First impressions, how you feel, things you noticed, et cetera. When you are done, we will share what we know."

**A/N**

**I can't thank Ja Mash and texasbella enough for pre-reading a beta-ing my mess, I mean story. Show them some love by checking out their stories.**

**I'm heading out of town, so I may not post the next chapter until Monday morning. It's ready to go, but... we'll see.**

**Thanks again for your kind reviews :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**My plans got changed due to the weather, so here it is.**

**13**

"These are your room assignments. Two girls per room, two rooms share one bathroom. I'm sure you can work out the bathroom situation, amicably," says Lauren, the wardrobe and makeup person for the show. "There are no cameras or microphones upstairs where the bedrooms are. You may be filmed getting ready for a one-on-one date or something like that, but you will always know in advance."

"The gowns for tonight are labeled and hanging in your rooms. They were made to the measurements you provided, so they should fit," she eyes a few of the women as she speaks.

"This is Demetri, he will be doing your hair. We'll be set up in the room farthest down the hall. Come to us when you are ready for hair and makeup."

"Hi, I'm Bella," she introduces herself, sticking out her hand to her roommate.

"Angela, nice to meet you."

"Are you nervous? I'm so nervous," Angela says, wringing her hands.

"Yes, very," replies Bella.

Bella isn't as nervous as she could be. She, Rose and Alice had come up with a plan. Eyes open, mouth shut, unless talking to Edward. Rose and Alice would play the part of wanting to date Edward, until the time came to switch to "Operation Pimp-Bella." Then they would switch and become her advocates, nudging Edward in her direction, talking her up. If the situation called for it, they would even reveal some of the other girl's unpleasant secrets. They would do whatever was needed to help Bella, short of making out with Edward.

That is a hard limit, for all of them.

Seeing Edward, last night, was actually a blessing in disguise. Bella has gotten over the initial shock of what Edward looked like now, as a man, not a boy. She has heard him speak, and sing, so she feels she can more easily handle meeting him face to face with that behind her. It's the hangover from the strong drinks at the club that are actually hindering Bella's day more than anything.

The girls don't know how and where they are going to get to talk privately in the house. Fortunately, Alice and Bella are in adjoining rooms, so they will be sharing a bathroom. Rose, however, is across the hall and will be sharing a room with Elizabeth.

Rose is the first of the girls to exit the limo and meet Edward. She is not nervous, she is acting, playing a part.

"Hi, Edward. I'm Rosalie, from Oregon," Rose smiles and shakes his hand and Edward smiles in return.

"Rosalie, thank you for coming on the show. I look forward to talking more inside," replies Edward.

Their interaction is friendly, but stiff.

Alice is the next of the girls to meet Edward. She hops out of the limo, surprising Edward with her agility in such high heels.

"Hi Edward, I'm Alice, from Utah. I'm so happy to finally meet you." She hugs him tightly.

"Um, you too, Alice. I hope we can talk more later," Edward responds.

Bella is the last of the three girls to exit a limo. She gets out carefully and walks cautiously, high heels are not her friend.

She approaches Edward with a shy smile. "Hi, Edward. I'm Bella from Seattle. I brought something for you to make it easier to remember me."

She grabs his hand, turns it over and places something in his palm. She is pleasantly surprised by the feel of his hand, soft, yet strong and warm.

He looks down at the gift in his hand, and then holds it up. It is a small metal Space Needle on a keychain, attached to the keychain is also a small metal bell.

"Seattle Bella," Edward chuckles. "I definitely won't be forgetting you, Seattle Bella." He smiles, giving her a quick hug.

Bella smiles and returns his hug. "See you inside," she says shyly, before she walks into the mansion to join the other women.

She is pleased with their interaction. She can only hope she has made a good first impression.

She watches everyone carefully throughout the evening, a little amazed by how the women are all so different. A nagging question keeps creeping into her mind. What is Edward looking for in a woman? The only answer she is comfortable with is the truth. If it isn't her, then so be it, but she vows to not change who she is just to be who he wants.

She is deep in thought when he rouses her into the present.

"Seattle Bella, are you having a good time?" he asks, seeming genuinely interested.

"Yes, of course. It's just a little overwhelming. I can't imagine what this must be like for you," she answers, looking him in the eye.

"It is a lot to absorb," he laughs. "I really appreciate the gift, no one else gave me anything to help me remember them. You put a lot of thought into making sure I know who you are, I appreciate that," he says sincerely.

Bella opens her mouth to respond, but is interrupted by a loud, annoying, "Edvard, Edvard, there you are."

Edward gives Bella an apologetic smile, and says, "Excuse me," before he turns his attention to the very tall, very skinny, European model.

Bella sighs and turns her attention back to the group. She notices a tray of roses on the coffee table and wonders if Edward will give out any of them tonight, or if he will send anyone home?

Bella excuses herself to the bathroom, where thankfully a staff member removes her microphone before entering. She takes her time knowing she's had her one interaction with Edward for the night.

She's in the stall when she hears the bathroom door open.

"Bella, Bella, are you in here?" Rose whispers.

"Ya, it's me. Be out in a second," Bella responds.

Rose is pacing in front of the sink when Bella exits the stall.

"What's up, Rose?"

"Um, don't get upset, but our situation may be compromised." She points between herself and Bella.

"What do you mean?" Bella asks, a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Remember the cute guy who talked to us in line at the club last night, Emmett?"

Bella nods.

"He's here... with Edward."

"Shit, what do we do?" Bella asks, trying not to panic. "This can't get screwed up so soon," she groans loudly.

"Act normal, keep your eyes open, continue being yourself with Edward. I'll find Alice and talk to her somehow. We will just have to start "Operation Pimp-Bella" a little sooner than we planned. If we can make it through tomorrow's elimination, we'll be good." Rose pulls Bella into a hug.

"Bells, it will be fine. Trust me. Gotta go."

**A/N**

**Please don't kill me. I know this isn't the chapter most of you wanted. The next chapter is written and almost ready to be beta'd.**

**Many thanks to my pre-reader JaMash and my beta texasbella.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Pre-read by JaMash and Beta'd by texasbella.**

**14**

"Who's hot and who's not, Ed?" Emmett chuckles, trying to lighten the mood.

"Let's go page by page. The photos should trigger my thoughts, impressions, you know," Edward says with a shrug as he turns to the first girl in the book.

"Alice. She's friendly, perky, maybe flighty, but I can't tell yet."

"Next," bellows Emmett.

"Angela. Kind of quiet, pretty," Edward shrugs.

Emmett motions for him to continue.

"Bella. She gave me a gift to remember her by, did you see that? She's also very easy to talk to," Edward smiles.

"Yes, we got to watch your introductions to the girls on the TelePrompTer."

"Bree," Edward shakes his head. "I don't know about her. She seems spoiled, the debutant type. I think she drank a little too much, too," Edward recalls with a sour taste in his mouth.

Edward continues to flip through the pages.

"There are a few of the girls that all seem like the same person. It's hard to explain, but I have trouble keeping them straight. Not because they've done anything wrong. There's just... nothing. No connection, you know?" He looks towards his friends.

"I can understand that. When you go to a bar and there's a room full of girls, some just don't stand out," Jasper nods in support. "Which girls?"

"Um, Claire, Senna, Chelsea, Mary. And then Leah and Emily look like they could be sisters. I'm really going to make an effort with these girls tomorrow."

"Oh, and Heidi." Edward rolls his eyes. "She's like a fangirl. Did you know she hasn't said a word to me? She just smiles and giggles when I'm near her. I'm worried what her reaction will be if I give her a rose and if I don't. She's got tomorrow to talk, or she's gone."

"Who else is left?" Jasper asks.

"Let's see," Edward flips to the next page, "Maria. She's hot, she's got that exotic thing going on. I wonder if there is much behind the body?" He turns the page again.

"Irina is beautiful, but a little demanding of my time. I don't understand what she says half the time." Another turn.

"Kate is physically my type, but she talks about her career a lot. I can't see her being willing to move or adjust her life to fit me in."

"My time with Jane was... interesting. I felt like I was in an interview. She asked about my health history, habits, stuff like that. She called me a "fine specimen," that's just weird," Edward says as he wrinkles his nose.

They all laugh.

"I'll get more beer, before we continue," Jasper jumps up and heads into the house.

"You're doing good, Eddie. You looked calm and cool," Emmett compliments his friend.

"At first I was sweating bullets, but I got into a groove, especially once the cocktail party started."

Jasper returns and hands out the open beers.

"Back to the girls, Jessica, she seems sweet, but I think she's been enhanced," Edward says indicating large breasts with his hands.

"I think so too, Edward. Yep, Eddie," his friends agree.

"Victoria. Is she old enough to be considered a cougar? I know, I know, forty was my limit, but I just feel like a piece of meat when I'm with her," Edward cringes.

"But she's hot," adds Emmett.

"True, true," Edward says.

"Tanya. She's gorgeous, but something is off with her. She doesn't make eye contact, I don't know," Edward says in confusion. "This is really hard."

Edward pauses to take a long drink of his beer.

"Liz, or should I call her Elizabeth? We had an interesting conversation. She was fishing for information on the type of girl I'm looking for without coming out and asking. She asked things like, what are the best attributes of women? I answered her as best as I could. What is she trying to do?"

"I think she just wants to get a feel for the type of girl you like and then get to know those girls in the house to see if they're genuine," Jasper clarifies.

"It was so obvious she was checking out the other girls, more than I was. The editors are going to love her."

They laugh again.

"Last, but not least, Rosalie. She's beautiful, confident, nice, but I don't know. She seems a bit... disinterested."

"That's all of them," Edward says, closing the book.

"What does your gut say, Eddie? Is your girl in this group? Any visceral reactions to any of them?" Emmett prods.

"Visceral? Really Emmett? Do you have word of the day toilet paper or something?"

"Haha, it's a real word, and I know what it means too," Emmett says defensively.

"I don't know. I hope I'm being open enough to know if the right girl comes along," Edward shrugs.

Edward turns to his friends expectantly. "Your turn, spill. What do you know?"

Emmett and Jasper make eye contact with each other.

Jasper starts,"Keep in mind what you just told us about these women, before you jump to any conclusions. Can you do that, Edward?"

Edward nods.

"Okay, here goes. Remember the girl I met in the lobby last night, at the club?" Emmett asks.

"Vaguely," Edward answers.

"The beautiful, tall blonde and her two friends?" Emmett continues.

"Ya, okay. What about them?" Edward asks impatiently.

"Remember they said that one of them was meeting someone special today?" Emmett lengthens the word today, hoping Edward catches on.

"And?" Edward asks, getting annoyed.

"Well, all three of those girls are in your book," Emmett points to Edward's book of women.

"No shit. They were together, last night, at the club? Did they seem to know each other well?"

"Slow down Eddie. They seemed to be old friends. They were very protective of their one friend, the one who was meeting someone today."

"Which girls? Please let it be someone I don't care about leaving," Edward says to himself.

"That's just it Eddie. You said nice things about these girls. And you promised to keep that in mind."

"Who?" Edward demands.

"Rosalie, she introduced herself to me as Rose, and her friends as Alice and Bella."

The air leaves Edward with a big whoosh, like he's been punched in the gut.

He sits down and puts his head in his hands.

"What do you think they're trying to do? Why are they here?" Edward pleads to his friends.

"We don't know. But in all honesty, I don't get a bad feeling about them. That probably sounds weird, but I don't," Jasper shrugs.

"Me either, Eddie. I say, just play it out. Try to get to know them better tomorrow. Get rid of them if you have other girls you want to keep. If not, keep them around. We'll keep an eye on them. Oh, and Liz is already on it. Jaz snuck her a note telling her to keep a close eye on those three."

"This sucks. Day one, and I'm already questioning sincerity and motives. Uhhhh." Edward stands. "I'm going to bed, I've got a lot to think about."

"Good night, Edward. You know we have your back?" Emmett pulls him in for a man hug.

"Ya, thanks Em, Jaz. I appreciate it." Edward leaves the room, his body language defeated: slumped shoulders, head down.

He turns slowly as he gets to the door.

"Which girl is the one who was meeting someone today?"

"Bella, they said Bella was meeting someone special today," Emmett answers.

Edward nods and heads up the stairs to his room.

**A/N**

**Next update in a couple of days. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Some of you have even been rec'ing my story! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

****Beta'd by texasbella.****

**15**

Early the first morning in the girl's mansion, Bella is awakened by snoring, coming from a nearby room. Thankfully it's not from Angela, her roommate, who appears to be a quiet sleeper.

Bella sneaks into the unoccupied adjoining bathroom to grab a quick shower, before the others wake up.

She buffs, polishes and removes hair from all necessary areas. Her pale skin is not used to a full day in the sun, Seattle isn't known for its sunny weather, like Los Angeles is.

She decides on the white bathing suit that has a matching skirt. She hopes she may get to keep the skirt on most of the day.

She's putting her hair into a high ponytail, when she hears a soft knock on the bathroom door. Alice slowly opens the door and peeks in.

"Thank goodness, it's you," Alice whispers, closing the door and pulling her friend into a hug.

"Sounds like you're sleeping with a pig with a sinus problem," Bella laughs.

"I didn't get any sleep. I hope it's just because she was drunk or I'll have to be a diva and ask for a new roommate. That is, if both of us are still here tonight."

"About that, have you talked to Rose?" Bella asks.

"Only last night, I think she has her hands full with her roommate and bathroom buddies," Alice rolls her eyes. "Speaking of divas..."

"What's the game plan for today, Alice?"

"You try to get as much face time with Edward as you can. Rose and I will keep an eye on the other girls and when we get a chance to talk to Edward, we will somehow bring you into the conversation. Today may be our only chance."

"I better go downstairs and start coffee. I think I'm one of the first girls up," Bella says, gathering up her toiletries.

"You look hot, Bells, love that suit on you." She knows how modest her friend is and wants to boost her confidence.

Bella gives her a tight smile and heads out of the bathroom.

By 8 a.m. most of the girls are downstairs, gathered in the big kitchen and dining room area.

Bella can't help but notice how different some of them look without make up. Which leads her to wonder if Edward likes women who wear a little or a lot of make up. She wears very little, unless it's a special occasion. She is graced with smooth, clear skin.

Bella is sipping her coffee when she overhears a conversation between Jane and Victoria.

"You look good girl, three kids, really? How old are they?" Jane asks.

"Oh, they're really too old to be called kids."

"How do you keep in such good shape," Jane continues, "I have two kids, and I work hard for this body. Cost me enough, too," she laughs, elbowing Victoria in the side.

"Pilates, good genes and a lift here and there. Those are my secrets," Victoria says with a wink.

"I have a personal trainer, who kicks my butt," Jane adds.

Their conversation gets the attention of the other girls.

"I'm never having kids," Kate says with a disgusted look on her face.

"How old are your kids, Jane?" Elizabeth pipes in.

"Six and Nine, a boy and a girl," Jane responds.

"Isn't it hard to be away from them?" Mary asks shyly.

"Oh, no. Their daddies are great. I don't have to worry about a thing," Jane scoffs.

"Daddies, as in plural?" Rose questions.

"Yep, and I picked well too. My kids are beautiful and the child support is always on time," Jane says with pride.

The room is silent for a beat, with some raised eyebrows or head nods, then the women go back to whatever they were doing.

Rose is getting dressed in her bedroom when Elizabeth, her roommate, walks in without knocking.

She gives Rose an approving smile which Rose returns with a frown.

Elizabeth is looking through her own suitcase when she says to Rose, "So, what's your angle?"

"Angle, what do you mean?" Rose asks cooly.

"I've got some red flags going up about some of the women and you're one of them, Rose."

It doesn't go unnoticed that Elizabeth called her Rose. For the show, she has been using the name Rosalie.

"I could say the same about you, Elizabeth. Don't get offended, but you've triggered my gay-dar," Rose counters.

Elizabeth turns and stands to her full height. Rose does the same. They face off.

"Edward's a nice guy. He deserves to find a good girl and be happy, no bullshit," Elizabeth says.

"You act like you know him personally or something," Rose arches a brow.

"You've met him, too. Don't you think he's a nice guy?" Elizabeth backtracks.

"Of course I do. He does deserve to find the right girl," Rose eludes.

They stand facing each other for a few minutes, neither backing down.

Elizabeth starts laughing, "I like you, Rose. You've got balls. Let me introduce myself, I'm Liz and I'm bisexual. You're gay-dar is correct," she nods. "Now, how do we get rid of some of these crazy bitches?" she says, waving her hand towards the rest of the house.

Rose laughs. "Nice to meet the real you, Liz. I'm Rose, and somehow, you already know that," she says, cocking a brow. "You're bi-secret is safe with me, as long as you don't try to hit on me."

"Don't worry about that, Rose. I don't find you the least bit attractive," Liz says over her shoulder as she heads into the bathroom.

Rose doesn't know how to feel about that last remark.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I run off to write after reading your reviews :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Beta'd by texasbella :)**

**16**

When Edward, Jasper and Emmett arrive at the house the day of the barbecue, the girls are already there, scattered around the pool area.

Emmett pulls the guys to the balcony above the pool for a bird's eye view.

"Jasper and I will watch from up here. Look up here every now and then. We will indicate if there is someone you should talk to or something you should be aware of. If one of us lifts our cap when you look up, that means meet us in the bathroom."

"I really want to talk to you two before the elimination ceremony," Edward says.

"I've been thinking about that," Jasper says, rubbing his chin, "What if Emmett and I go into the deliberation room about a half an hour before you are due to go in? No one will notice us missing, so we will stay in there until the ceremony has started. No one should notice us leave at that time."

"What would happen if they caught us, Jasper?" Emmett asks.

"They would ask us to leave the room and watch us more closely from then on," Jasper shrugs. "I think it's worth the risk. What do you guys think?"

"Let's do it," Emmett confirms.

Edward nods, "If you're sure?"

"Stay the course, Eddie. Get to know the girls. You only have to get rid of five girls. Keep the ones you want to. Send home, Liz, Rose, Alice and Bella if you want to. It's up to you," Emmett encourages his friend.

"And Edward, try to enjoy yourself. This is supposed to be fun too, not just stressful," Jasper adds.

Edward gives him a wary look and goes down to join the girls by the pool.

"Edward!" nearly all the girls chime at once. A few of the girls give a collective eye roll; Liz, Rose, Bella and Alice, to name a few.

Two of the girls run up to Edward and hug him, like they are long lost friends. The look on Edward's face is comical. He looks surprised, uncomfortable, yet appreciative. What man wouldn't like bikini clad women hugging him?

Irina walks up to Edward seductively and grabs his shoulders, giving him a kiss on each cheek, "Edvard, I was hoping you were here soon. We need to talk." She grabs his hand and leads them to a far area of the pool away from the other girls.

"How are you, Irina? Are you having a good time?" Edward asks politely.

"Tis fine. Wish I didn't share a room, but whatever." She waves her hand in dismissal. "Do you know that I'm model in my country?"

"Yes, you mentioned it last night," Edward says flatly.

"Good, good. I am trying to become model in America. You plan to start your career again, No?"

Edward nods, hoping he understood her correctly.

"We would be a, how you say...Power Couple. We help each other with our careers. You think?" She looks at him expectantly.

"That is an interesting proposition," he pauses, choosing his words wisely. "Yes, I am trying to launch a solo career, but I'm here, first and foremost, to find love. A partner in life, not just a business arrangement. Are you interested in love, Irina? Finding the person you're meant to be with?"

Irina looks confused. "Love. If it happen, it will happen. Now I model, while I still young and beautiful," she says with conviction.

"Then you and I aren't here for the same reasons," Edward points out.

"You help me get green card?" Irina pouts.

Edward shakes his head, "No, Irina. Sorry. Do you want to leave now or at the end of the party?" Edward questions.

"I must leave?" Irina asks with indignation.

"Yes, and it's better if you leave now," he says, sensing her resistance. "I need to spend my time with the ladies who are here to date me and maybe find love."

"I will go," she says standing, jutting out her chin. "Others," she says, her arms flailing around, "they not here for love, you will see." She turns abruptly and walks away, and out of the game.

Edward is actually relieved. _Now __I__ only ha__ve__ to find four more to eliminate__, _he thinks sarcastically.

He joins a group of ladies in the spa. When he removes his shirt, leaving him in only blue board shorts, he hears some catcalls from behind him. He doesn't look, but wishes he knew who did it. He now understands how women find it degrading.

"Hi ladies. Are you enjoying your stay in the house?" he starts the conversation.

"It's great, I mean, I've never been in such rich place. Everything looks so expensive," Senna says with awe. It's endearing yet maybe too simple.

Edward notices Kate rolling her eyes at Senna's comment. She looks at Edward for confirmation, but he doesn't acknowledge her rudeness.

"How are you enjoying it, Heidi?" Edward asks the girl who has yet to speak.

She lets out a startled squeak at being called out, her eyes wide, like a deer in the headlights. Edward almost feels sorry for asking her, but he needs to get her to talk.

She recovers and responds with a giggle and a shrug.

One more down, Edward thinks to himself. She's only got a few more hours to save herself.

There are a few ladies tanning on lounge chairs in the sun. Edward notices when Victoria stands, that she is wearing a very skimpy bikini. She has obviously been tanning prior to the show. She is very fit and very curvy and very taut for a woman of 40. Edward takes in her body as she walks towards him and his body reacts. It's his first physical reaction to one of the ladies.

"Come join me for a swim, Edward. I'm so hot," she says teasingly.

The innuendo is not lost on Edward, but he pretends like he doesn't make the connection.

"Sure. Excuse me, ladies," he says to the women in the spa.

He descends the pool steps before Victoria and offers her a hand. He notices that his body doesn't react further to her touch, or could it be the cold water of the pool?

Victoria leads them to the deeper water and then abruptly clings onto Edward's back, like a spider monkey. This causes Edward to go under. He comes up spitting and sputtering.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I figured you for a stronger swimmer, growing up in California and all," she says in a sweet voice.

Edward takes note of what is obviously an insult. They have a little bit of small talk and then he makes an excuse to get out of the water.

Just as Edward is drying off, Liz comes out of the house with a pitcher. "Margaritas, anyone!" she yells. _Great, will alcohol make this day better or worse_, he thinks.

A few pitchers are distributed and the volume and chattiness of the girls is increasing.

"Jessica, I see you brought your own floaties," Liz says with a smile.

"Um, no. I don't need floaties. I know how to swim," she defends herself, triggering some snickers from around the pool.

Edward thinks he hears Emmett laughing too, but he doesn't look up at them. Leave it to Liz.

Angela, Bella, Rose and Alice are sitting at a table under an umbrella when Edward pulls up a chair between Bella and Angela to join them. He notices that they all have margaritas. Bella has barely touched hers.

"Hi, Edward. I'm so glad you joined us," Rose says.

"I want to talk to all of you ladies today," Edward says. "You don't you like margaritas, Bella?"

"Oh, yes, I do. I'm just sipping mine. It's early yet. Plus, I don't want to be the drunk snorer tonight," she says looking at Alice. Alice cracks up.

"Bella is a quiet sleeper," Alice blurts out, causing Bella to give her a warning look.

"Oh, are you two roommates," Edward asks.

"No, Bella and I are roommates, but she is a quiet sleeper," Angela adds.

"There is a drunk snorer among you women?" he teases.

"Yes, there is. Are you taking notes on this stuff, Edward?" Bella teases back.

He gets a serious look on his face, before he smiles again. "I'm taking notes on _everything _I see and hear, don't you worry your pretty little head," he says, gently tugging her ponytail.

She smiles, but Edward sees a glimmer of panic in her eyes.

"Are you having a good time, Edward?" Angela asks, getting his attention.

"Yes, very good. Our mansion is fantastic, you ladies are amazing. What more could a man want?"

"Love," Bella says almost too quiet to hear.

"You said, "our", when you talked about your mansion. Are you here with other people?" Rose questions.

"Um," Edward stammers for a second. He wonders if he is allowed to disclose that he brought people with him? She asked a direct question and he feels compelled to answer truthfully. "I did say "our". I brought two of my oldest and best friends. They are my manager and my personal trainer."

"Is it those two guys up on the balcony?" Rose points.

"Yep, that's them. Emmett and Jasper." Edward nods.

"The big guy looks familiar," Rose says wistfully. "How can they be away from their lives for so long?"

"Just like you can. Their lives are... uncomplicated," he says, alluding to the fact that they, too, are single.

"Oh," Rose nods.

"Chicken fight anyone?" a very tipsy Liz shouts, running up to the table.

"I think we found tonight's drunken snorer," Bella says, leaning towards Edward.

He starts laughing. "Perhaps we have."

Rose jumps up. "I'm up for a chicken fight."

Bella, Alice and Angela moan and roll their eyes.

_This should be... interesting, _Edward thinks to himself.

**A/N**

**So, who do you think will chicken fight? Who else should go home? I love reading your comments.**

**Thanks again for the reviews and words of encouragement :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Sunday!**

**Beta'd by texasbella.**

**17**

Edward continues to sit in the shade of the umbrella, amused by a tipsy Liz and her cohort, Rose, trying to get takers for a chicken fight in the pool.

They are trying to convince, cajole and even bribe the other ladies. It is a firm 'no' all around.

As a last effort, they are trying to rouse sleeping beauty who is laying, fully dressed, in a shady corner of the yard with a large brimmed hat over her face. She lifts her hat to answer the two, which is inexplicably another 'no'.

"Who's that under the hat?" Edward's whispers to the ladies at the table.

"That would be last night's D.S." Alice answers.

"D.S.?"

"Drunken Snorer," Bella clarifies.

"Ahhh." Edward nods. "That's Bree, right?

"Yep, she says she woke up with a migraine, but it's just a hangover. Apparently, she likes her wine," Angela says.

Edward feels a tap on his shoulder, turns and sees Jane smiling at him.

"Hi, Jane," Edward says.

"Hi, Edward. Take a walk with me?" she flirts.

"Sure. Excuse me ladies. I hope we can talk some more later," he says looking at Bella.

She nods and smiles.

Jane, who is wearing only a tiny bikini, shakes her ass as she leads Edward to the unoccupied outdoor fire pit area.

"How is this?" she asks seductively, sitting down very close to Edward.

"Great. Are you enjoying the mansion?" Edward asks, making sure to look her in the eyes, not at her overflowing cleavage.

"Of course," she pauses, "I don't want to beat around the bush. I've been watching you, Edward. You have good genes, you're healthy, tall, slim yet muscular, you have good skin, you seem like a nice person, you have money. You are perfect."

"Um, thanks," he says uncomfortably.

"I think you need to know that I love children. I have two myself. They are 6 and 9, a boy and a girl. I want one more child before I'm 30."

"How old are you now, Jane?"

"I just turned 29, last month, so I want to get pregnant right away. I'm very fertile, so it won't be a problem. Don't worry, I have my own money. I can support myself. It would just be child support, just like my other two Baby Daddies. You can see the kid whenever you want. Nothing complicated," she shrugs like it's no big deal.

Edward takes his time processing the information Jane just told him. Moreover, the proposition he just received.

"Look, Edward, I'm good at having babies, beautiful babies. I pick their daddies very carefully. My kids are gorgeous." She cocks her head expectantly.

"Um, I'm flattered Jane. I really am, but I'm not ready to be a dad yet, but when I am ready, I want someone to share the experience with. Someone to raise the child with. Someone I love by my side. I'm not what you're looking for. I'm not your next Baby Daddy. That's just not me, not who I am. I hope you understand."

"Ya, sure. You're perfect and all, but this arrangement is not for everyone." She shrugs. "So, I guess I leave now?" she asks.

"Yes, that would be best," Edward replies as he nods.

She gives Edward a kiss on the cheek, stands and grabs her stuff. "Bye, ladies. I'm outta here. Have fun!" she yells with a wave.

"Wow," Edward says to himself.

For the first time all day, he looks up at his friends on the balcony. Emmett looks like he's having spasms, grabbing the bill of his hat and moving it up and down.

Edward nods and heads into the house. After his mic is removed, he goes into the bathroom.

"Two gone, Eddie. What happened? We couldn't tell exactly how things went down?" Emmett asks too loudly.

"Shhh, Emmett. We don't want to get caught," Jasper whispers.

"Irina wanted me to be the other half of a Power Couple and her green card, and Jane wanted a Baby Daddy, like right now." Edward rolls his eyes and sighs. "Do all of these girls have ulterior motives?"

"Well, they all want something, Eddie. That's why they're here, isn't it? Just find the one who wants the same things as you," Emmett says, almost too wisely for his normal self.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Edward asks.

"I saw Liz come in the house earlier, before the margaritas started flowing," Jasper starts. "Anyway, I got her in the bathroom to spill about the girls. I was supposed to warn you about two of the ladies having kids. She didn't tell me names, but I think you got rid of one of them. Also, she said she, how did she say it, she 'shook down Rose, and she's cool. She doesn't want Edward, but she wants him to find the right girl'," Jasper quotes what Liz told him.

Edward looks puzzled.

"That's good, right? She thinks Rose is cool, because Jazz and I do, too," Emmett says.

"Of course you think she's cool Emmett, you're hot for her," Edward states.

"Only if you're not Eddie, you know that."

"I know, I appreciate all of your help. I still don't have any answers about Alice and Bella. Do I?" Edward asks his friends. "Anything else I need to know?"

"No, but did you see the ass on Maria?" Emmett whistles. "It looks like her bikini got swallowed by her ass. You know, the kind they wear in Brazil. At least she has an ass that can pull it off."

"I'll have to check that out, thanks Emmett," Edward deadpans.

"Lighten up, Eddie. Have some fun. Lather someone up with sunscreen, better yet, get someone to lather you up," Emmett suggests as he wags his brows. "Let's see your moves, Eddie," Emmett says before pushing Edward out of the bathroom.

When Edward goes outside, he approaches the sleeping Bree. He can hear her snoring from under her hat, and he chuckles. _D.S_.

He sits down on the edge of her lounge chair. She mumbles something and goes back to snoring.

"Bree," Edward says softly.

"Bree," he repeats, a little louder.

He touches her leg, "Bree."

"What, shit. What do you want? No, I'm not chicken fighting," she yells, sitting up quickly. This causes her hat to fall from her face.

Edward is shocked by what he sees. This girl looks nothing like the girl he met last night. Her hair is tangled and in disarray, her skin is blotchy and oily. Her eyes are small and beady, but worst of all they are cold. She has cold, insensitive eyes.

"Sorry for bothering you. I just wanted to get a chance to talk to you before the barbecue is over," Edward struggles to say.

"I just have a horrible migraine. I woke up with it, and ibuprofen isn't helping. I'll be fine tomorrow. I just need to sleep it off," she says with no emotion. She lays back down and covers her face.

"We can talk tomorrow," she says, ending their conversation.

Edward joins the last group of girls he has yet to talk to today. It's all the girls he is having trouble remembering, plus Kate and Tanya.

Kate is aloof. Tanya is jumpy. The other girls are just, blah. Edward is polite. He comments when appropriate, nods and smiles, but their small talk is... boring.

He glances around the yard. The barbecue is fired up, the sun is getting low. Some of the girls are still throwing back margaritas. Liz is hammered, or so it seems.

His eyes go to each girl, committing her to memory. His interactions with her. Was she a good listener? Did she share about herself? Did she want to know about him? Was he comfortable with her? Was the conversation easy or forced? How did he feel around her?

In less than an hour he will have to send three girls home.

**A/N**

**Another one down. I'm sure everyone is happy that Jane is gone :) So Jazz talked to Liz. Does Edward feel better about Bella?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. We hit 400 reviews! Thanks for spreading the word about my story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Beta'd by texasbella**

**18**

The girls are waiting for Edward to return from the deliberation room with the roses for the girls he has chosen to stay. Unfortunately, they make Bella stand right next to Heidi.

The incessant babbling by the bimbo next to Bella is about to drive her insane. First, the girl doesn't talk for 24 hours and now she won't stop. It's like every thought she's had in that time is now spilling out of her mouth in the form of teenage word vomit.

"I can't believe he's here. I mean, like really, he's so cute. He's so much older than I pictured him, but he's still hot. I can't talk when he's around. It's like my voice just goes away. I get all light headed, my palms sweat. It's like I'm having a panic attack or something. It's so freakin weird. That's never happened to me before. Ya know what I mean? Bella, right? I almost started crying when I met him last night..." Blah, blah, blah... on and on she goes.

Bella tries to tune her out as she has her own concerns. Did she make a good impression on Edward? If he knows about her and Rose and Alice, will he ever trust her or give her a chance to gain his trust? She knew going into this that being deceitful could backfire on her. She just hoped that it would be later rather than sooner.

Two girls are gone already. No one seems sad about that. They both seemed to have their own agendas anyway. She'd heard the girls talking about Irina and how she wanted Edward to help her with her modeling, and we all heard Jane's story this morning. Thank goodness he dodged that one. Baby Daddy, ughh.

Although Bella's intentions towards Edward are nothing but honest, she feels hypocritical to think badly about some of the other ladies. There are some good girls here, or girls that seem to be genuine, but the majority seem to have a very different agenda.

Some of the girls were so...skanky... today. Running up to hug Edward when he arrived, catcalls when he removed his shirt, rubbing up against him in the pool.

Bella could understand the desire to do all of those things. She wanted to do it too, but she wanted to show some class, some restraint. She was appreciating that fine man from afar, in a less creepy way.

He had grown up well, it can't even be called aging because he's still too young to have "aged."

He's about 6'2". His physique is long and lean. His famous Masen hair hasn't changed. It still manages to look adorably unkempt. His skin is lightly browned and freckled from his life in California. His smile is wide, making his eyes crinkle in the corners. He laughs easily, but he has a serious side. The man has secrets, you can see it in his eyes... the green/blue eyes that look right through you. Bella thinks about how good he looks now, even better than when he was 21...

"Excuse me ladies," Edward says, ending any chatter among the women. Thank god it shuts Heidi up, too.

"I've said this before, but I do appreciate you all putting your lives aside to come and meet me. My time with each of you has been memorable," he continues. "As you know, Irina and Jane left us today. It was a mutual decision which is best for everyone. Unfortunately, I'm left having to eliminate three of you tonight. It hasn't been an easy decision, because I fear I may not have had enough time to get to know some of you."

He smiles. "I have 15 roses. If I call your name, please come and accept the rose. If you don't receive a rose, please say your goodbyes and I'll walk you out."

He simply calls their name, as each lady steps forward to collect their rose with a smile on their face.

"Liz."

"Kate."

"Tanya."

"Marie."

"Mary."

"Angela."

"Victoria."

"Senna."

"Jessica."

"Chelsea."

"Leah."

"Claire."

"Bella."

"Alice."

"Rose."

The three ladies remaining without roses, look around at the others. Each has a shocked look on her face.

Heidi shrieks and runs up to Edward. "No, I can't go. It's not fair. Give me another chance," Heidi begs. She's pulling on Edward's arm like a child who's been denied an ice cream by a parent. It's pathetic to watch.

"Ass. Stupid Ass. I'm better than this anyway," Bree storms out of the house.

Emily approaches Edward after security has removed Heidi from Edward and escorted her out.

"I would have liked to get to know you better, Emily," Edward apologizes.

She shakes her head and smiles, "It just wasn't meant to be, Edward. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"I'll walk you out," Edward says, putting his hand on the small of her back.

The fifteen remaining contestants eye their competition.

Alice is ecstatic that her roommate left, and is talking excitedly to anyone who will listen.

"Well, damn. I thought for sure that Edward would see through Victoria's bullshit and send her ass home," Liz whisper yells to no one in particular.

Victoria's head shoots up at the mention of her name. She stares daggers at Liz, who seems totally unfazed by the death stare.

Liz shrugs and grabs Rose's hand, pulls her in close and whispers, "Bring your friends. Meeting in our room in half an hour. Be prepared to answer some questions."

Rose cocks a brow at Liz, "We expect some answers too."

"Fair enough. We have our work cut out for us," Liz says, looking around the room.

Edward comes back into the room looking a bit shaken.

"Thank you all for accepting my roses. I've asked you to stay so that we can get to know each other better. Like I said before, if at any time you don't want to stay, just let me know and you can leave the show," Edward says seriously.

"Over the next few days I will be having three group dates, five of you together each day. The invitations will be arriving at your house early tomorrow morning. Get some sleep and I'll see some of you tomorrow," Edward gives a tight smile, waves and leaves the room.

**A/N**

**Well, there is the first elimination. Sad that Victoria didn't go? I'm not done with her yet, lol. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**I'm writing the group dates right now. Anyone you'd like together in a group? Where would you like them to go? I love your input :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Let's be a fly on the wall while the boys and the girls are talking.**

**Beta'd by texasbella :)**

**19**

"I get why you eliminated Bree and Heidi, but Emily? I'm confused," questions Jasper.

"It was a tough decision. There are a few girls I haven't connected with yet. Out of those girls, I always confuse Emily and Leah. So I eliminated Emily to help with the confusion," Edward shrugs.

"Have you decided on the group dates and who's going on each date?" Jasper asks.

"I told the producers to pick the groups," Edward says.

"I hope you get some action on one of those dates. All these women and not even one juicy kiss yet," Emmett says.

"I'm hoping I can fend off Victoria's advances, keep Liz sober, and get a grasp on Rose, Alice and Bella. It's still bugging me that I don't know what's up with them."

"Edward, if I were you, I would ask the producers to have Liz in the first group. I'm sure she'll have more info by tomorrow," Jasper suggests.

"Good, idea. I'm going to bed. Today was tiring," Edward heads off.

"I'm so glad Rose is still here," Emmett whispers to Jazz. "I have a good feeling about her."

**-M-E-B-**

The tension is thick in the small bedroom that Rose and Liz share.

Liz clears her throat.

"I bet you're wondering why I summoned you all here?" she asks. Her expression gives nothing away. "I guess I should start by telling you a little about myself. I'm putting myself at significant risk here by telling you this. If you out me, I swear I will find you and beat your asses, each one of you." She looks pointedly at each girl.

Rose speaks up, "Liz, you can trust us. All three of us. We'll explain why, after you finish."

"Good," Liz says as she nods. "I'm here for Edward," she pauses, "but not how you think. You know his two friends? I'm Jasper's half sister. I'm between contracts right now with my job and offered to help out my brother and Edward. Jazz is his manager and talked Edward into doing this. Edward is quite shy and was very hesitant. I'm here to help make sure Edward doesn't get taken advantage of or hurt unnecessarily."

"So, you're not here to date Edward?" Bella asks.

Liz shakes her head.

"I don't even like men. I can't believe I just told you that. I'm not ashamed or anything, but my cover here is my bisexuality." She looks timidly at the girls.

"You lied to me? Damn Liz, I thought I could trust you," Rose says while standing and stalking towards Liz aggressively.

Liz takes a step back to put some distance between her and Rose.

"Whoa, Rose. I didn't lie, I just extended the truth," she says defensively, raising her hands in surrender.

Alice gets up and grabs Rose by the arm. "Let her finish, Rose. We need to hear what she has to say." Rose doesn't back down. "For Bella's sake."

Rose's stance relaxes and she steps back. "Gotcha," Rose laughs. "That's for saying you don't find me attractive, bitch."

"Ah, hell, Rose. I thought you were going to mess up my pretty face," Liz says, shaking her head. "Well played my friend," she laughs.

"If you two are through, can we get down to why we're really here? How do we hook up Bella and Edward?" Alice asks impatiently.

Liz laughs, "So, that's your angle. You weren't exactly truthful either, Rose." She turns to Rose while raising a brow.

"No, I was. I said I was here to make sure Edward finds the right girl. I just didn't say that, that girl happens to be Bella," Rose defends.

"So, you three are friends?" Liz asks. The girls nod.

"Bella wants Edward?" They nod again.

"But you two, are here to help Bella get Edward?" she points to Rose and Alice while talking. More nods.

"Neither of you want to date Edward?" Rose and Alice shake their heads.

"I see," Liz nods her head. "This is going to be fun!" She smiles at her new friends.

"We need a plan, and I need to talk to Jazz. He needs to tell Edward he can relax and stop worrying about you girls. He's been all stressy and afraid to trust you. The problem is, the only time I can talk to any of them is when we're all in the same house, which won't happen again for a few days," Liz says while tapping her chin in thought.

"I wish we knew the grouping for upcoming dates. It would be easier to plan if we knew," Rose adds.

Liz turns to Bella. "How serious are you about hooking up with Edward?"

"I'm not serious about 'hooking up' with him. I'm serious about getting to know him. About seeing if we have anything between us, and if so, pursuing it. Hooking up is an immediate gratification thing. I'm here to see if Edward and I could have a future together. If it doesn't feel right, I would be upset, but I would move on so he can find the right person," Bella clarifies.

"Good, good," Liz nods. "You seem sincere and not a bimbo," she says.

"Thanks, I think," Bella says.

"In the meantime, we need to gather info on some of the women who seem... off," Liz states.

"Like who?" Alice asks.

"Well, Victoria for one. Something is up with her and we need to find out what it is," Liz says.

"Then there's Jessica. She's just not right for him. Tanya, something is bugging me about her. Lastly, Kate."

"I've noticed Tanya is jumpy and barely eats," Alice says.

"Good. Alice, you befriend Tanya."

"I'll take Victoria," Rose says. "That chick gets under my skin."

"Kate is mine. I know how to handle a bitch," Liz laughs.

"Bella, you take Jessica," Liz says.

"Nope, I'm not gathering dirt on the other women. I will only be involved in your little scheme if it means Edward would be hurt if I don't. Right now, I'm not convinced you guys are right about these ladies. For now, I'm going to concentrate on myself and Edward," Bella insists.

"Fair enough," Liz says. "Let's meet up again in the morning after the group date invitations arrive."

**A/N**

**The group dates are up next. It's looking like one chapter for each date. **

**Who do you think he will kiss first? Will he initiate the kiss or will she?**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Let the dates begin...**

**Beta'd by texasbella.**

**20**

**_The first group date is for Alice, Elizabeth, Kate, Leah, and Senna. You will be joining Edward for a day of watersports and a bonfire at the beach._**

"An RV, really? What about the limo? I can't believe we're spending a day at the beach in an RV. I think this show is getting cheap. If I were you Edward, I'd complain about this," Kate whines as we load into the RV.

"I think this is perfect, Kate. We have the whole day to get to know each other. If it gets cold or someone wants to get out of the sun, we have the RV," Edward responds, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"I'm so excited! I've never been to the beach in Los Angeles," Alice chirps. "Do you know how to surf, Edward?"

"Growing up in Southern California, it's kind of expected," Edward laughes. "I actually love the ocean. Do any of you surf?" Edward asks, looking at each girl, but his eyes land on Liz.

"I do. I'm pretty good, too. You better watch out, Edward," Liz jokes.

"If that's a challenge. I'm up for it," Edward gives Liz a knowing look.

"I can teach you to surf, if any of you would like to try that is. Paddle boarding is a great way to start. The board is bigger and more stable and the paddle helps you balance," Edward offers the girls.

"I'll try," Alice and Leah say at the same time.

"Are there fish and stuff swimming around?" Senna questions.

Kate gives a condescending snort and rolls her eyes.

"Yes, we won't be alone out there, but I can almost guarantee we won't see any sharks," Edward teases.

Senna looks afraid and shakes her head.

"Eh, it's nothing, Senna. Pretend you're in a pool," Liz offers.

The RV pulls up to a deserted beach. There is a cabana, six lounge chairs with umbrellas and an already stocked fire pit in the middle.

"Wow, we have the beach to ourselves," Leah says with awe.

"Looks like it," Edward says, looking around the empty beach. "Ready to show me what you've got, _Elizabeth_?" Edward asks, emphasizing Elizabeth.

They remove their mics, grab their boards and run into the water. Edward beats Liz in, but she quickly catches up with him.

"They seem to get along well," Leah notices, indicating towards Edward and Liz. They are sitting out beyond the sets, on their boards, deep in conversation.

"She is easy to talk to. Don't you think?" Alice asks Leah.

"Ya, I guess. A little too blunt, but nice, I guess." She shrugs.

"I don't like her. She's brash and low class," states Kate.

"Not everyone can be from New York City, Kate," Alice retorts.

"You don't have to be from New York to have some class," Kate huffs.

"I think she's funny," Senna laughs. "You never know what she's going to say next."

Kate rolls her eyes and starts reading her Vogue, UK.

Alice watches the two in the water carefully. Does Edward look happy about what Liz is telling him? They catch a few waves and then ride one into the shore.

"Wow, that was great. You're good, Edward," Liz says, drying off with a towel.

"You too, Elizabeth. Anyone hungry? I'm starved."

**-M-E-B-**

"We've waited the allotted time of, an hour or whatever, after we eat. Who's ready to give it a try? Alice?" Edward raises his brows and looks at her.

"Um, sure," she answers nervously, looking at Liz, who gives her a barely perceptible nod.

They take one board and walk into the ocean.

"You nervous?" Edward asks.

Alice nods, but she's not nervous about surfing.

He gives her some basic instructions on how to paddle out, safety, et cetera.

"So, I want to hear in your words why you are here," Edward states.

Alice hesitates, because she doesn't really know what Liz told him. She knows if she says too much or the wrong thing, Edward could send her home, or even worse, send Bella home.

She takes a deep breath and looks him right in the eyes, "First of all, this wasn't Bella's idea. Rose and I encouraged her to be on the show. She's always loved you. Not _love,_ but you know what I mean. She's been a fan for a long time. Anyway, she only agreed to come if we applied to be contestants too. For moral support. We didn't think all of us would be chosen. Rose and I aren't interested in you."

Edward puts his hand over his heart, "That really hurts, Alice."

"I'm serious, Edward. Bella didn't want to deceive you, but she wouldn't have done this without us. She's not weak or anything, just really shy and not very assertive with men. She's the most genuine person I know. Whatever she says or does is real. I hope you give her a chance."

Edward nods, "That's about what Liz told me. She likes you girls and more importantly, trusts you. How long have you known each other?"

"We met as freshmen in college and we've been friends ever since. We are roommates in Seattle."

"Are you or Rose seeing anyone?" Alice shakes her head.

"My friend, Emmett, is interested in Rose."

"Really? She's got a tough exterior, but a heart of gold. She thought he was cute too."

"We better make this look good," Edward says, looking at the girls on the beach. "Try to stand up a few times, before we head back in."

Alice tries numerous times, but fails to stand on the board for more than a second. Once they reach the shore, they walk up the beach side by side.

Alice grabs Edward's hand and stops him. She stretches up on her tiptoes and gives Edward a kiss on the cheek. "You're a good guy, Edward. I hope you give Bella a chance." She smiles. Edward smiles back.

Edward takes Leah out next to try surfing. She does a little better than Alice, but maybe it's because she works at it instead of just talking to him. He inadvertently touches her ass while showing her how to do something on the board.

"Sorry, Leah."

"I'm not. That's the most action I've had in months," she jokes.

Kate doesn't leave the lounge chair all day, except to go into the RV bathroom. She asks Edward or the other girls to bring her drinks, food, even get her bag from the RV.

She asks Edward to sit on the lounge next to her, forcing Senna to move to another chair. "So, what are your career plans, Edward?"

"Well, I've been writing, a lot. I'll be recording an album when this show is over, and then hopefully I'll tour to promote the album."

"What about your family? Do they support you in this? It's not very stable."

"They are very supportive. They know it's what I do, it's what I _want_ to do. It's who I am. I can't imagine not having music in my daily life."

"Do you plan to settle down? You know pick one place and stay?" she prods.

"Ya, eventually. I want a wife, kids, a family, but when it's right. I'm not forcing anything."

"No kids for me, no way. I like my job and my body too much," Kate says with distaste.

Edward nods, but doesn't say anything else.

He tries to take Senna out to surf, but she freaks out about the seaweed and possible sea creatures. They end up building a sandcastle at the water's edge. They laugh when a wave comes and washes it all away.

As night falls, they gather around the fire. Liz and Alice strategically sit on either side of Edward, to the other girl's dismay. No cuddling for Edward tonight, Alice thinks to herself. She smiles and gives herself an internal fist pump.

**A/N**

**Date #1 is over. How did you like the grouping, interactions?**

**Thank you so much for reading and for your kind, funny reviews. I can't believe we broke 500 reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is a long one. I had planned on splitting it into two chapters, but I thought some of you would hate me. Since I'm giving you all of the date with Bella here, you have to promise to read the next chapter. It's the date with Rose and Victoria. It _will_ be entertaining.**

**Beta'd by texasbella.**

**21**

_**Date #2 is for Angela, Bella, Jessica, Maria and Tanya. You will be joining Edward for a day of fun on the ocean.**_

"This boat is great," Angela says looking around.

"I hope you like it, because we'll be on here all day. We're going to anchor out in the middle of the ocean to fish and snorkel."

"Ewww, fishing? You can do that, not me. I'll just watch," Jessica says, wrinkling up her nose like she smells something bad.

"All day? How late will we be out here?" Tanya asks nervously.

"We're here until after dinner. Is that a problem?" Edward asks her.

"No, no. It's just a long time," Tanya answers, still rattled.

"There is some medicine for seasickness. If you think you might get even a little bit queasy, I suggest you take it now. Once you're sick, it's too late," Edward warns as the boat sets sail.

"Let's have some breakfast while we're waiting for the clouds to burn off. When it gets warmer, we can go snorkeling. The last time I snorkeled out here I saw a sea turtle. It was really cool," Edward says excitedly. "All of you swim right?"

"I don't really like the ocean, so I might just stay on the boat," Tanya says.

"How are things going in the house, ladies?" Edward asks after they've settled around a shaded table on the lower deck to eat breakfast.

"Good, fine, great," the ladies answer.

Edward leans over close to Bella and says, "No more D.S.?"

She smiles and shakes her head, "Nope."

He chuckles.

"Who wants to try fishing?" Edward asks, and then adds, "Now is the best time because the water is calm."

"I'm not used to fishing in the ocean, but I'll give it a try," says Bella.

"Seattle Bella. Let's go," he says, grabbing her hand and leading her to the back of the boat.

"Do you want me to bait your hook?" Edward laughs. "That didn't sound right."

Bella laughs. "No, I've got it, thanks."

They both cast out, secure their poles and sit in the fishing chairs.

The other ladies are sitting at the table watching them intently, but are too far away to hear their conversation.

"It's beautiful out here. Do you fish often?" Bella asks.

"Not as much as I'd like to. This is actually my d.., my family's boat."

"Really, it's great. I'm used to fishing with my dad on the lake in a little dingy. Half the time the outboard motor doesn't work and we have to paddle back to shore."

"That won't happen here," he laughs. "I used to fish with my dad out here."

"Not anymore?"

"No, my dad died a few years ago."

"I'm so sorry," she says, touching his arm. "I know what it's like to lose a parent. My mom died when I was in high school. Cancer is a real bitch."

They are quiet for a few minutes.

"Thanks, Bella. You're the first person I've told here, about my dad. I'm glad I told someone who can relate."

"Long illness?" she asks.

Edward nods, "Lung cancer."

She nods. "Is that why one of your rules was that we had to be non-smokers?"

"Yep, I will not get involved with someone who smokes. I can't even be around it after what I've seen."

Bella nods and gives his arm another squeeze. He looks up and gives her a weak smile.

"Edward, I want to get a tan. Where do I lay?" Maria asks from the table.

"There are some lounge chairs at the front of the boat and some on the upper deck," Edward answers, pointing to the stairs to the deck.

"I think I caught something!" Bella says excitedly.

Edward turns his attention back to Bella and helps her reel in a ten inch fish.

"Is this our dinner?" she asks him jokingly.

"No, today we are fishing for fun. Let's let him go, unless you want a pet?" he says, holding the fish up to her face.

"No, set him free," she laughs while he unhooks the fish and throws it back in the ocean.

He turns to the ladies at the table. "Anyone else want to fish?" They all shake their heads and his face falls.

Bella laughs at the disappointed look on his face. "Sorry, not everyone wants you to bait their hook," she jokes.

"Edward," Maria calls.

"Yes?" He turns towards Maria and chokes on nothing as he sees her standing a few feet away. She is wearing the barest bikini bottoms he has ever seen, besides in a photograph, and nothing else.

"I'm going up to sunbathe. Will you join me?" she coos.

She turns away from Edward and sashays up the stairs. The only thing he can see from the back is a skinny piece of fabric that makes a 'T', with the bottom part of it disappearing in her crack.

He secures his fishing pole inside the boat. "Excuse me," he says to Bella without even looking at her.

He follows Maria up the stairs.

Bella watches him leave. She sighs. She can't compete with that. Bella looks towards the remaining girls at the table. Angela just shakes her head. Tanya looks away. And Jessica stands up and says, "I'm going up there, too. He should not be alone with someone with that few clothes on."

Bella plops down next to Angela. "If he wants someone like her, Bella, there is nothing either one of us can do," Angela whispers.

"I know," Bella says, sounding defeated. She thought she and Edward had had some sort of connection while fishing and talking. Apparently not.

"Excuse me," Tanya says and heads into the bathroom for about the third time.

"Do you think she's sick?" Angela asks.

"She should have taken the seasick stuff." Bella shrugs. "The sun is coming out. Let's go to the front of the boat."

"Do you burn easily?" Bella asks Angela as she applies sunscreen to the front of her legs. "Because I do, I should own stock in this stuff."

"Can I help you with that?" the voice coming from behind Bella startles her.

"Um, sure."

He takes the bottle from her hand, "Turn over."

Bella lays on her stomach, her head turned away from Edward. There is no way she can look at his face while he rubs sunscreen on her.

Rubbing his hands together to warm them up, he squeezes some sunscreen and starts rubbing it into her shoulders.

"You have beautiful skin, soft," he muses.

She doesn't say anything. The feel of his hands on her is taking all of her attention. His hands are slightly rough, gentle, but strong. He takes his time rubbing the sunscreen into her back, careful not to miss any spots while gently massaging her muscles as he does.

"I'm going to do your legs now," he warns and Bella is pretty sure he choked a little as his voice broke.

"Um," is all she can say.

He starts at the calves. Rubbing, smoothing. Moving slowly up her legs. She fights the urge to part her thighs to give him more access. It's been a long time since someone has touched her, especially this intimately. And it was not with as much patience and care Edward is displaying now. She lets out a soft sigh.

He finishes her legs thoroughly, but respectfully.

"Can you do me now?" he asks hesitantly.

"Sure." Bella sits up and pats the chair in front of her. She notices that Angela has left them alone.

"I'm sorry about earlier with Maria," Edward apologizes. "That was rude. I have no excuse for my behavior, except that I'm a guy," he says with a shrug, giving her a weak smile.

Bella starts rubbing sunscreen into his shoulders and back.

"Why aren't you still up there with her?"

"What do they say? 'It's like the sun, you can't look away'. I can't sit there and have a normal conversation with them." He shakes his head.

"Them?"

"Jessica is topless, too."

"Oh," Bella says, focusing on the feel of his muscles under her hands. The smoothness of his skin, the broadness of his shoulders. The patches of freckles that are random across his shoulders.

"That feels so good," he moans. His voice sends a shiver down her spine.

She finishes his back. "Anywhere else?" she asks.

He responds with a cocked brow and a heart stopping smirk.

"You know what I mean," she rushes to fix her question.

He laughs.

"Ready to snorkel? Last one in the water cleans out the bait bucket," he says, getting up and moving quickly towards the ladder on the boat. "Don't forget to remove your mic, Bella," he yells over his shoulder.

Bella takes that as a personal invitation and tries to shed her mic as quickly as possible. She doesn't want to pass up unrecorded, undocumented time with Edward. Even though she knows she might be expected to give him some answers about her involvement in Rose and Alice being here under false pretenses. She is willing to truthfully answer anything he asks if it means that they will try and get to know each other.

She literally leaps off the side of the boat in the vicinity she saw Edward enter the water. She lands about three feet from him with a big, ungraceful splash.

"Wow, I didn't peg you for a daredevil," he teases when she finally surfaces from the water.

"What, that was nothing," she boasts.

He hands her a mask and snorkel and they head around the boat.

"Do you have any questions for me?" she asks, wanting to get this over with.

He looks at her pensively and then asks, "Why are you here, Seattle Bella?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. To meet you and get to know you. Possibly date you if we have a connection."

"And Rosalie and Alice?" he questions.

"To be moral support for me. They are the two best friends anyone could have. We would do anything for each other."

"Why did you feel you needed moral support?"

"Um, this may surprise you, Edward. But this whole thing; the show, meeting you, everything is very far out of my comfort zone. As much as I wanted to meet you, I don't think I would have even tried without them and their encouragement."

"Would you have done this if I wasn't the bachelor and it was someone else?"

"No, I have never considered anything like this before and I'm sure I won't ever again. I'm here because _you_ are the bachelor. It's that simple."

He nods. "You're not a weird stalker chick are you?" he jokes.

"Nope, I haven't gone through your trash yet or tried to find where you live. You're good," she teases. "Do people really do that? I mean, do you get your privacy invaded like that?"

"Things have calmed down over the years, but yes, back when New Dawn was hot, I couldn't even use a public restroom. Now with camera phones, the internet, twitter, it has the potential to be so much worse," he cringes.

"Anyone who dates me has to be up for the possibility of paparazzi following us and pictures surfacing on the internet. You ready to bolt yet?"

"Nope, I'm good. Police Chief's daughter here. I'm tougher than I look," she smiles.

"You do surprise me, Seattle Bella," he smiles back at her. "Pleasantly."

"There you are, Edward. My turn, Bella. You've hogged him long enough," Jessica says, lowering herself into the water. Her two 'floaties' keep her above the water.

Bella snickers thinking about Liz and the 'floatie' comment the other day.

The rest of the day and night has Bella watching the barely covered Maria and Jessica fall all over each other to get Edward's attention. He's obviously uncomfortable around them and stares off over their shoulder when he talks to them. _'Look away from the sun, Edward.'_

He goes out of his way to talk to Angela and Tanya. He and Angela seem to get along and talk easily. All day Tanya seems to be off; shaky, on edge, tired, withdrawn. Bella hears Edward ask Tanya a few times if she is feeling okay.

Edward sits next to Bella on the limo ride back. "Did you have fun today?" he asks her quietly.

"Very. What about you? Did you have a good day?" she counters.

"It was nice to get to talk to everyone, get to know all of you. I'm glad you and I had a chance to... clear things up." He gives her hand a squeeze.

"Me too," she squeezes back. Neither of them pull their hand away from the others' until they arrive at the ladies mansion.

**A/N**

**There you go. Do we have a connection? Who needs to be booted from this group? And what is up with **  
><strong>Tanya?<strong>

**I love to read your reviews! Thanks so much for reading :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I know, I know. I missed an update, but I have a really good excuse. Would you believe me if I said I met Kristen Stewart on Thursday? Well, it's true. Is that a good enough excuse? I hope so!**

**Beta'd by texasbella**

**22**

_**Date #3 Claire, Rosalie, Mary, Victoria and Chelsea. You will be joining Edward for a day outdoors on the ranch. Filled with horseback riding and a cookout.**_

The morning after the second date, the women gather in the kitchen for breakfast.

Bella has not had any private time to update Alice, Rose or Liz on her group date with Edward. The interactions she and Edward had, had gone better than she expected. She wishes she could share her happiness with her friends, but for now, she will have to wait.

"Oh, snuggling by a fire. That's what I want to do with Edward tonight," Tanya says like she's staking her claim.

"The whole day sounds fun. I love horseback riding," offers Rose.

"Not me, I hate animals. There is no way I'm getting anywhere near a horse. I hear they can smell your fear. Why didn't I get one of the other, more fun dates?" Claire whines.

"I got my time with Edward. It was wonderful. He was so attentive. He enjoyed himself, too. I could tell by the way he looked at me," Maria boasts.

"Any normal guy would look at you that way, Maria. You were topless," Tanya sneers.

"Topless!" the girls repeat in shock.

"Yes, we go topless in my country. I had to buy new two-piece swimsuits just for this show. Why are you Americans so hung up on your bodies?"

"We're not in _your country_, Maria. You should respect that. You probably made him uncomfortable," Liz states.

Bella lets out a small snort. She knows just how right Liz is.

"I guess it's not all Americans, Jessica didn't have any trouble exposing herself to Edward," Maria adds.

"What? You too, Jessica?" Mary says loudly, shocking the other woman. She looks around. "What? I can't believe you did that on National TV, Jessica," she chides as she shakes her head.

-M-E-B-

"We're going to be riding for a while and then we'll have a picnic lunch. When we return, we'll have a cookout and a campfire," Edward says as they mount their horses. He looks at Claire. "Are you sure you don't want to come? I'll ride right next to you. Nothing will happen," he offers.

"No, no. I'll be fine here. I'll help out or something," Claire says, backing farther away from the horses.

"Okay. We'll see you later then," he says while waving as they start ride away.

Rose maneuvers her horse right next to Edward's. Victoria is on the other side of him.

"What do you do when you're not here?" Edward asks Victoria.

"I'm self employed," she gives a short answer.

Edward continues, "I know there are a few of you who have children. Are you one of them?"

"Just because I'm older you assume I have children? Very presumptuous and stereotypical of you," she responds curtly.

"I'm just trying to get to know you. I'm sorry if I offended you, but you haven't given me much information about yourself to go on," he defends himself.

"Well, I guess," she concedes. "I do have children."

"How old are they?"

"Um, mostly grown, you know," she says evasively.

"Would you consider having more children?"

"That's kind of personal, isn't it?" she snips.

"Not really. This is a dating show. I'm trying to find the right woman for me. I don't have any children, but I'd like to someday. The person I date needs to want the same or similar things to me."

"Yes, I guess. But sometimes we don't know what we want. Wouldn't you agree, Edward?" she says sweetly.

"Perhaps. But in this case, I know what I want." He turns to look her in the eyes. "Do you want more children?"

"I already have gr..." she stops and takes a deep breath, "I would consider it," she smiles.

"What about you Rosalie?" he asks.

"I love children. Of course I want them, someday, with the right man. Isn't it what most women _my age_ want?" she says, smiling at Victoria.

"I'll catch up with you later," Edward says while slowing his horse to wait for Mary and Chelsea to catch up with him.

He admires the two women riding ahead of him. They are both beautiful women. Rose is statuesque and blond while Victoria is curvy, with fiery red hair. They both have great bodies, although he tries not to think of Rose that way. He's already put her in the 'friend' category, possibly in the 'friend's girlfriend' category. Victoria, however, peaks his curiosity. Her tight jeans, hugging her ass, hang just low enough that the top of her leopard thong rises above. He finds this both intriguing and repulsive. If that is possible.

"Thanks for waiting for us," Chelsea says when her horse pulls up next to Edward's.

"I wanted a chance to talk to you. Both of you," he says, smiling at Mary.

"Tell me a little about yourselves," he coaxes.

"Well, I own my own catering service," Chelsea speaks up.

"That sounds like fun. How long have you been doing that?" Edward inquires.

"I started off working in restaurants when I was a teenager. I went into chef school right after high school and I've taken a lot of business classes to gain knowledge on that end of the business. I've been open for about two years and I plan on expanding to service a wider area."

"You should be really proud. That is a huge accomplishment," Edward offers.

"Thanks, it's been a lot of work, but it's been worth it."

"How about you Mary?"

"My life isn't nearly as interesting," she says softly as she smiles shyly.

"I'm interested in hearing about it," Edward encourages.

"Um, I'm a veterinary assistant and I'm going to school to be a veterinarian. I have to work my way through school so it's taking me a long time. I'm about halfway done."

"That is very interesting and a lot of hard work. You also, should be proud of yourself. I love animals. I have two dogs, some horses and a few farm animals at home," Edward says.

"You must have a big place. Who is taking care of all of them while you're here?" Chelsea asks.

"My mom. She lives on the property too. It's very large."

Edward hears a car coming up quickly behind them on the dirt trail. They lead their horses to the side to allow the car to pass. The car stops abruptly and Mike, the show's producer, jumps out.

"Edward, can I speak with you a minute please? Alone," he urges.

Edward dismounts and leads his horse over to where Mike is standing.

"Edward, there is a situation back at the girl's house. I didn't want to have to interrupt your date, but it can't be avoided. You need to come with me right now."

"What about the girls?" he asks as he nods towards the girls sitting on the horses.

"I brought John, from the ranch. He will ride your horse and make sure the girls get back safely." He waves towards a man who comes and takes the reins from Edward.

"What do I tell the girls? They got cheated out of their date, their time with me."

"Tell them whatever you want, but we need to go. Now."

He walks over to the girls sitting on their horses. "Ladies, um, something has come up and I have to get back to the house unexpectedly. I'm sorry our date is ending early. Because of this, I won't eliminate any of you at the rose ceremony tomorrow. Again, I apologize," he says sincerely.

"Let's go," Mike says leading Edward to the waiting car.

**A/N**

**Are you intrigued? Tell me your thoughts. I love to hear your theories and opinions. Thanks for all of your support and reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I hope this chapter answers some of your burning questions :)**

**beta'd by texasbella**

**23**

"Can you please tell me what is going on? Is someone hurt?" Edward insists.

"We got an anonymous tip from one of the girls today, causing us to enforce one of our show rules," Mike smirks.

"Can you please be more specific?" Edward says impatiently.

"There was suspicion that one of the girls was doing drugs. We gathered the girls downstairs today and had the drug sniffing dogs go through their rooms." Edward starts to interrupt him, but Mike puts his hand up to stop him. "Absolutely legal. They signed their rights away when they became a contestant here. Anyway, they found drugs." He looks at Edward. "We weren't going to involve you, but she has been freaking out and insisting on speaking to you before they take her away."

"Take who away? Where is she going and who is taking her?"

"Tanya. Cocaine, and lots of it. She's going to jail, for a long time," Mike explains with a satisfied smile.

"This is not something to smile about, Mike. This is horrible... or wait, is this about boosting the show's ratings? I'm glad she wanted to talk to me. I should be involved. I should have been told about this before the dogs were brought in," Edward yells.

"Why do you care so much? Is she 'the one'? Because it doesn't look like it from my perspective. It doesn't seem like you've connected with her at all."

"Apparently, you haven't known someone with a drug addiction. If you did, you would know that they pull away from people, hide their addiction. She hasn't allowed me to get close to her, but that doesn't mean I don't care. I need to talk to her, but first I need to talk to everyone involved in this 'raid.' When I talk to her, I need to be fully informed."

-M-E-B-

"Edward. Thank God you're here. You've got to help me. I can't go to jail. They keep calling me an addict. I'm not an addict. I can stop anytime I want. I just do it to keep my energy up," Tanya pleads.

"Sit down, Tanya. We need to talk." He takes her hand and leads her to the chair in the room she is being held in.

"Tell me about your family, Tanya?"

"Why?" she asks defensively.

"I want to know your situation. What kind of support system you have at home."

"My parents have both passed away. I have a brother, but he is busy with his family. I have some friends. We go out and stuff together. You know..." She shrugs unashamedly.

"You know you violated the rules of the show, right?" She nods.

"And you've broken the law. You have enough cocaine to be put in jail for up to a year."

"A year!" she cries out desperately. "I can't be in jail for a year. I'll die in jail."

"I've negotiated a compromise for you, but it's up to you whether you agree to it or not."

"What? I'll do anything to avoid jail," she pleads.

"Listen carefully. You will not have to go to jail, but you will be on probation for a year. Probation includes random drug tests and house inspections." She nods. "Here's the deal, you have to agree to go straight from here into a 30-day rehab program, followed by a year of their outpatient program." She gasps.

"But I'm not an addict. Why won't anyone believe me?" She puts her head in her hands and cries.

"Tanya, I know what you are feeling right now." Edward clears his throat. "I've been right where you are, making the choice to enter rehab or continue screwing up my life."

Her head shoots up to look him in the face.

He nods. "When New Dawn broke up, it was partly due to my excessive partying. I was getting out of control. Luckily, my family and the people I surrounded myself with, saw the direction I was going and got me help before I got any worse."

"You've been to rehab?" she gapes.

"Yep, one week in a facility and a six-month outpatient program. I still attend classes now and then. I've been drug free since then," he says proudly.

"You can do this, Tanya. You are a strong person, with a lot of potential. Please don't throw away your future."

"But I'm not an addict."

"Then consider it a way to improve yourself. Most importantly a way to stay out of jail. But if you don't do the full thirty days, or follow through with the program, you will be taken directly to jail," he pauses, "You have about fifteen minutes to decide. I hope you choose rehab. You may not be an addict now, but you are well on your way. I noticed the symptoms, but I didn't want to believe it. You're nervous, jittery, on-edge, and you rarely eat. I can tell you've lost weight in the short time I've known you," he says with compassion.

"I'll leave you to think about it." He grabs her hand and pulls her up into a hug. "I know this is hard, Tanya. Make the right decision." He gives her a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

-M-E-B-

The girls sit in the living room of their mansion in shock. No one speaks for what seems like hours.

"I think we just got raided," Liz states. "And they found something, that was Tanya's."

"Holy shit," Alice says under her breath.

A little later the front door swings open with a bang.

"Where is she?" Edward practically yells.

"We have her detained in this room, sir," one of the police officers answers.

Edward enters the room and closes the door.

The girls look at each other questioning what he's doing here.

Rose, Victoria, Chelsea, Claire and Mary return from their shortened date with Edward and come running in the front door.

"What the hell is going on?" Rose asks, looking specifically at Liz, Alice and Bella.

"Um, apparently Tanya has been holding out on us," Liz jokes.

"This is not the time for jokes, Liz," Bella scolds. "They brought in drug sniffing dogs to check our rooms. They must have found something in Tanya's stuff because the police took her into another room and have had her in there for a while. Edward just got here, and he's talking with Tanya now."

"Wow," Rose says, plopping down on the chair. "I knew something was going on with her, but drugs?"

"I thought she might be pregnant, especially because of how she was acting yesterday on the boat," Angela says.

"Obviously, she's gonna be gone. And none of our group is getting eliminated tomorrow. So,he has to get rid of two of you," Victoria says looking smugly at the nine remaining girls.

"What do you mean, you won't be eliminated?" Bella asks.

"Edward said, since our date was cut short, he won't eliminate anyone from our group, at the next rose ceremony," Rose says less than enthusiastically.

"Holy shit," Alice says again.

-M-E-B-

"What are you doing back already?" Jasper asks when Edward appears by the pool at the guy's mansion. He looks haggard.

"Well, another girl is gone," he slumps into a lounge chair.

"Who did you send home?"

"I didn't send her home. In fact she's not going home. She's either going to rehab or jail."

"Who?" Emmett asks.

"Tanya. They brought in drug dogs. They found a lot of cocaine. One of the other girls tipped them off. Do you think it was Liz?" he asks Jasper.

"Wow. I knew something was up with Tanya, but I didn't think cocaine. I'm sure it was Liz, she wouldn't put up with that shit or she wouldn't want you to put up with that shit. Why aren't you still on your date?" Jasper asks.

"Tanya was freaking out and demanded to talk to me before they took her to jail. I convinced them to drop the charges if she went directly into rehab and followed through with the program," he pauses and sighs, "I promised the girls from today's date that I wouldn't eliminate any of them tomorrow. What a mess," Edward says wearily.

"So, out of the nine girls who are left from the first two dates, you have to eliminate at least two of them?" Emmett clarifies.

"I'm glad I hadn't decided yet if I was going down to twelve or ten girls tomorrow. This is going to be difficult."

"Let's talk it out. Tell us about the girls," Emmett suggests.

"Okay. Date #1: Kate was demanding, Alice and Liz were... Alice and Liz, Leah was cool, Senna was timid, but we ended up having fun together."

"Date #2: Angela is sweet, Tanya is gone, Maria and Jessica," Edward shakes his head. "Did I tell you they were topless? I feel terrible because that kind of overt behavior is not what I look for in a woman, but I haven't had sex in... I don't know how long, and now I've got asses and tits all up in my face. It's hard to think. Difficult, I mean difficult to think. See what I mean," Edward says exasperated.

Emmett and Jaz are both laughing.

"It's not funny. You try this. It's not easy. Giving every girl a chance, making sure the more aggressive girls don't dominate my time. Pulling information out of the shyer girls. Part of me thinks that they should just lay it all on the table."

Emmett raises a brow.

"Not literally, you ass. I mean. You know, tell me everything about themselves quickly. The other part of me says that that is not natural, not how relationships are formed. If I were a contestant on The Most Eligible Bachelorette, I'm sure I'd be reserved and reveal things about myself slowly, naturally. What if I don't give these girls the time they need and I let someone go who is perfect for me?" He looks to his friends for answers.

Emmett is counting on his fingers. "You're missing someone."

"Oh, and Bella. I took your advice with the sunscreen and the rubbing. I've been so leery of Bella and getting too close to her and now that I trust her more, I wanted to see if there was a physical attraction between us," Edward says, seemingly lost in thought.

"And..." Emmett indicates for Edward to continue.

"It was nice."

"Nice? Just nice?" Emmett questions.

"No, more than nice. It felt comfortable. When I was putting it on her, I could tell my touch was affecting her. And when she was rubbing it on me, it felt really good."

"How good, dude?" Emmett wiggles his brows.

"Like I wanted to be alone with her and rub lotion all over each other, good," Edward smiles.

"Whoo hoo, Eddie. I think you've made your first love connection," Emmett bellows.

**A/N**

**If he is only eliminating two, who will it be?**

**I like Edward. Do you?**

**Thanks so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I love to read what you all have to say. It makes me smile :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**You can thank cejesmom for the early update. She rec'd my story for fic of the week at TLS. If you are enjoying the story, please go over and vote. Thank you sooooo much! **

**Here's is the link http: / / www . tehlemonadestand . net / ?zx = 45715d5f63e8f7fd (remove the spaces)**

**Beta'd by texasbella**

**24**

"I can't say I'm surprised about who he eliminated," Liz muses, while the four girls are talking quietly in the bedroom.

"Me neither. One less booby twin to put up with," Alice says.

"I'm not going to miss her _ass_," Rose jokes, making them laugh.

"Our next targets for elimination are Jessica and Victoria. Ughh, Victoria is so lucky her date was cut short or I think Edward would have gotten rid of her. I think she's hiding something, and if I get the chance, I'll make sure Edward knows it." Liz pauses, "I tipped them off about Tanya, you know. I couldn't let someone with a drug problem get anywhere near Edward. That's the last thing he needs right now," she says, almost angrily. The girls raise their brows in question, but nobody asks why she feels so strongly about this.

"Strategy?" Rose asks. "Two one-on-one dates and two group dates in the next two days."

"We have to uncover Victoria's secret, and make sure Jessica shows her true colors, being the skank that she is," Liz confirms.

"I don't think she's a skank. I just don't think she knows any other way to get Edward's attention besides flashing her assets," Bella defends.

"Assets, smassets. She's not right for Edward. Better she goes home sooner than later," Liz states. "I guess we will just have to wait and see who gets the one-on-one dates before we can form a plan."

"I hope I get one of them," Bella says quietly.

"We all hope that, Bella," Alice says, putting her arm around Bella's shoulders. Liz and Rose nod in agreement.

**-M-E-B-**

"The invitations are here!" Mary yells from downstairs. All of the ladies head to the living room.

"Let me see," Victoria says, grabbing at the envelopes. Mary pulls her hands away from Victoria's.

"No way. I got them, I'll read them," Mary states.

"Looks like someone is coming out of her shell," Alice whispers to Bella.

"There are four envelopes. Should I start with the group dates or the one-on-ones?"

"One-on-one," all the ladies yell.

"Okay, okay. I'll give them to you in order," says Mary as she takes a deep breath and opens the first envelope.

"Date number one is for Leah." Leah squeals and falls back on the sofa, grinning from ear to ear as the girls smile with her, understanding her giddiness.

"Date number two is a group one for Angela, Jessica, Rosalie, Claire and Chelsea," Mary continues after opening the second envelope after everyone settles down. She then opens envelope number three and announces, "Date number three is for Bella." Bella takes a deep breath and looks to her friends for encouragement.

Mary opens the remaining invitation, announcing the final group date, "And the last invitation is for Mary, Victoria, Elizabeth, Alice and Senna."

"Son of a bitch, motherfu..." Victoria's voice fades as she storms out of the room.

"Someone is unhappy," Liz says sarcastically. Rose shoots her a warning look.

"I think all of us who didn't get a one-on-one are pissed. Aren't you?" Mary accuses.

"Of course, but it's Edward's decision. There is not much we can do about it, except for make the best of the situation. Getting angry isn't going to help anything," Liz explains, trying to act disappointed.

"You're right, of course, but I can't help feeling disappointed," Angela sighs.

Bella looks at her roommate with an understanding smile. Angela gives her a small smile and looks away quickly, causing Bella to frown.

"Don't worry about her, Bella. Anyone who gets a lot attention from Edward will start being treated differently. It's the price you have to pay," Alice says with a shrug.

Bella nods in understanding, but she doesn't like it. She's never been comfortable with undue attention, either good or bad.

"I hope he takes me somewhere romantic," Leah boasts unexpectedly. Half of the women get up and walk out of the room.

"Way to clear a room, Leah," Liz says.

"What?" Leah questions, looking far too innocent.

**-M-E-B-**

**Date #1 Leah, you will be joining Edward for a day of adventure.**

"I hope you're not afraid of heights, Leah?" Edward warns.

"No, why? What are we doing today?"

"We are going bungee jumping," Edward says, kind of like he's asking a question.

"Oh, cool. I've always wanted to bungee jump!" Leah says excitedly.

"Good, I'm glad you're okay with it. I've never done it either. It will be a first for both of us," Edward confirms.

They sit in silence in the limo for the rest of the ride.

"You can jump first, if you want to," Edward says, trying to seem calm.

"Um, I'll watch you go," Leah says quietly.

"Don't feel pressured to do it," Edward tells her.

"I'm not, I'm just nervous."

Edward gets all strapped in. Leah gives him a kiss on the cheek and a smile before he goes for it. Edward is too nervous to know if he liked her kiss or not.

Leah jumps after Edward, but they both decline the offer for them to tandem jump.

The remainder of their date is riddled with innocent touches and easy conversation, but also moments of awkward silence.

On the ride home, Edward looks at Leah, really looks at her. She is appealing, nice, adventuresome, but if he were on a first date with her in the real world, would he kiss her goodnight? Would he ask her out for a second date?

When the limo stops in front of the girl's mansion, the awkwardness between them is palpable and continues as he walks her to the door. "Thank you, Edward. I had a great time." She leans towards him, lips puckered, eyes closed.

Edward panics and jerks his head to the left, just dodging her incoming lips. He gives her a quick hug and pulls back, his hands firmly on her shoulders preventing her from trying to kiss him a second time.

"Me too, Leah. Thanks for bungee jumping with me. Gotta go. I have a group date in an hour." Edward rushes out, as he backs up quickly towards the waiting limo.

**Date #2 Angela, Jessica, Rosalie, Claire and Chelsea, you will be joining Edward for an evening under the stars.**

"I didn't know the zoo was open at night," Angela says excitedly.

"In the summer they have special 'Animals Under The Stars' nights," Edward says.

"Very cool," Claire replies.

As they walk around the zoo together, Edward can tell that Rosalie is carefully studying the other girls. He wishes he could pick her brain about some of them, but they won't have any time to talk privately tonight.

"Can we stop for a minute, my feet hurt," Jessica whines. Jessica is dressed in a short skirt, a low cut top and high heeled sandals. Even Edward knows that is not very practical for the zoo.

"Geez," Edward hears Rose huff under her breath. He fights the urge to smile. Jessica really does look ridiculous dressed like that at the zoo, but he tries to remember that she didn't know where they were going when she chose her outfit.

As they walk, Claire and Chelsea cling closely to Edward, each at his side. They take turns asking him questions. It makes him feel like he's watching a tennis match as his head turns from girl to girl, answering their inane questions. He would be flattered, had they not been trying to out do each other with each question, the volume of their voices rising until passersby began to stare at their interaction.

"Girls, that's enough questions for now. Let me spend some time with the other girls," he says, leaving them pouting at each other pathetically.

Edward relaxes when he is flanked by Angela and Rose. Rose is chuckling under her breath. Edward just shakes his head, he knows she is laughing at the ridiculousness of the group date scenario, and how it makes people behave.

"Can you walk a little slower?" Jessica whines while hobbling behind the group. "Can we get a golf cart or something?"

They walk and chat for a few more minutes when Jessica runs up behind Edward with her shoes in her hand and jumps on his back. "How about a piggyback ride, Eddie?"

The look of shock and discomfort on Edward's face is priceless.

"His back is going to be hurtin' tomorrow," Angela whispers, causing Rose to bust out laughing.

Without having to say anything, Edward gives Rose a look letting her know he needs help. She spends the rest of her evening trying to intercept Jessica's unwanted advances towards Edward.

At the end of the date, Edward gives Rose a hug and a quick, 'thank you', before he scurries back to the limo before Jessica can jump on him again.

**A/N**

**Welcome to the new readers who found me on Fictionators or TLS. **

** I try to update three times a week. **

**Here's the link again for TLS if you want to vote. **

**http: / / www . tehlemonadestand . net / ?zx = 45715d5f63e8f7fd (remove the spaces)**

**Tell me what you think of the girls. Who has got to go?**

**Next chapter is Bella and Edward's one-on-one date!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, here it is! Bella and Edward's date. *runs and hides***

**You are getting this early cuz texasbella is awesome :)**

**25**

"Do you have any input on where you go on the dates or with whom?" Bella asks as they sit in the limo heading to their one on one date destination.

"Sometimes. I got to pick who I wanted for the one on one dates," Edward smiles, giving her knee a quick squeeze.

"I was hoping so." She smiles back at him.

"I've asked that the one on one and the group dates be similar, so I can see the girls in similar situations. I also asked that you girls have an idea about what the date entails, so you can plan and dress appropriately. For example, our date today, what did they tell you about it?"

"To dress comfortably. That there would be lots of walking/hiking, but to bring something to change in to and to bring a light jacket," Bella answers. "So, what are we doing today?"

"We are hiking to a spot where we can go zip-lining," he pauses. "Is that okay?"

Bella laughs, "I may have had a problem with the bungee jumping you did with Leah, but zip-lining, I can do. Have you done it before?"

Edward shakes his head, "Nope, but I've wanted to for a while. So you girls talk about your dates with the other girls?" he asks nervously.

"Most of them do. It's hard to tell if they're being truthful though."

"What do you mean?" Edward asks.

"Well, if I believe _everything_ they say, I would think you've fondled some breasts, motorboated one of the more well-endowed girls and kissed just about everyone. Is that what you want me to believe?" she says with a smirk.

"Oh, hell. Really? Those b.., girls can spin a story," he says, obviously shocked.

"So, there is a story to spin?" Bella asks.

"No," he shakes his head. "You've seen every kiss except the one Alice gave me on the cheek after I helped her surf." He looks visibly upset.

"Don't worry, Edward. We don't believe most of what they say. The ones who have been talking are either gone, or are... _different_," she says carefully, trying to be diplomatic.

Edward laughs. "How very P.C. of you. There are some, _different_ ladies among you."

"I'm sure you don't know the half of it," Bella says under her breath. Edward hears her, but doesn't ask her to elaborate. That conversation is for another day. He wants today it to be about he and Bella.

"We're really high," Bella questions, as they stand on the platform at the top of the zip-line.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Edward asks with concern.

"No, but it's really, far," Bella says, unable to see the end of the zip-line. "Can we go together, you know, like tandem zip-lining," she asks shyly.

He remembers with Leah, how he felt at the thought of tandem bungee jumping with her, and finds this is different. He's almost excited at the thought of having Bella strapped to the line in front of him, their bodies so close, touching each other. He brings himself back to the moment.

"Sure, that would be great," he says, trying not to seem too eager, his body much more eager than his brain.

Once they are secured to the line, he breathes into Bella's ear, "Are you scared?"

She shivers in response to his closeness. "A little, aren't you?"

"Nope, and I've got you," he says, wrapping his arms around her as they head down the zip-line.

She squeals, not in a pig way, but in a cute, excited way. It makes Edward smile. He feels like he did something right inviting her here, choosing her for a one on one date.

Once they reach the bottom and they are unhooked, Bella turns around and unexpectedly lunges into Edward for a hug. He grabs her to steady them, returning her hug.

"That was amazing! Can we go again?" She asks likes a child at an amusement park.

Edward laughs, "If you want to, but it's a long hike back up to the top." Bella frowns.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's eat lunch and then we'll see how we feel about hiking to the top," Edward offers.

Bella nods, trying to hide her disappointment, not about zip-lining, but about not being attached to Edward again anytime soon.

They enjoy a picnic lunch together, spread out under the trees of the dense forest. Edward talks about his music and what he's been working on. Bella tells Edward about being a teacher in Seattle. Their conversation is relaxing and easy, they are comfortable together. They flirt innocently, both of them hoping for some not so innocent time together, but neither wanting to make the first move.

"Are you ready to do it?" Edward asks and Bella's chokes on her drink. "I mean, do you want to hike to the top and do it again?" Edward asks her, blushing as he grins at her. He is thinking about how much he enjoyed walking behind her and watching the sway of her hips and her shapely legs in her shorts, the first time they made the hike.

"It was great, especially doing it together, but I'm having fun just sitting and talking. I don't need ropes and straps to have a good time," Bella stops talking abruptly and turns bright red. "I mean, the zip-line," she stutters.

Edward is holding his sides and laughing like a fool. "That was classic, wait until I tell Emmett about this. If you ever meet him, he will never let you live this down." He keeps on laughing. Bella can't help but join him laughing.

Bella gains her composure, "I have a friend that will find this way too funny as well," she says, giving Edward a look. He gets the feeling that she's talking about Rose. If so, she and Emmett are a match made in heaven.

They stop laughing and their thoughts come back to each other. They both feel an attraction, a draw towards each other. Neither one of them wants to act on it, not knowing what the other is thinking or feeling.

Edward takes the chance and leans closer to Bella. "I think you are very alluring, Bella. I'd like to get to know you better." He reaches in their lunch basket and pulls out a rose. "I can give these out if I want to, and I want to give one to you. Will you accept my rose, Bella?"

She hesitates for a minute, surprised by his gesture. "Of course. I'd love to accept your rose, Edward. I'd love to get to know you better," she says shyly. She gets on all fours and crawls over towards to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

The way her body moves, her innocence, her vulnerability, her smell is such an intoxicating mixture. "Can I kiss you?" The question escapes before Edward's brain has a chance to censor it.

Bella nods, still poised in front of him.

He grabs her shoulders and pulls her close. Her hands go up to his neck as she slides next to him instead of climbing in his lap like she wanted to do. Their faces only inches apart, their lips nearly touching. Their breath mingling in the air that is thick between them.

Once she is close enough, his hands roam down her body to her hips, pulling her even closer, only their upper bodies touching. His lips meet hers, lightly at first, gentle, sweet pecks on her full, pink lips. She tastes sweet, like summer and the strawberries they've been eating.

She sighs at the contact. He feels familiar and right. Feeling bold, she lets her tongue poke out and trace his lower lip. He tastes manly and fruity. She wants more. She runs her hands through his unruly hair, in effect keeping his face close to hers.

He runs his hands up her back and to the sides of her head. He pulls back slightly to look her in the eyes. Her lids are hooded, her eyes sparkling with interest. Tilting his head to the side, he goes in for a deeper kiss. His tongue explores her lips reverently. Her tongue meets his, they both sigh at the initial contact. The kiss is passionate, yet sweet. They feel the need to learn each other, but not with a sense of urgency.

He ends the kiss with some gentle pecks to her lips and neck. He runs his nose across her neck to the base of her ear. "That was... thank you," he says breathlessly. "Best first kiss ever."

Bella giggles, "Ya, it was. Can we do that again, too?"

He laughs into her hair. "I think so, in fact, I hope we'll be doing a lot of that."

**A/N**

***peeks between fingers* What do you think?**

**Question... would you rather have updates when they are ready or on a schedule?**

**Next chapter is the last group date and a look into what Edward thinks of the girls.**

**PS. You guys are wonderful! Thanks for reading and chatting with me :)**


	26. Chapter 26

*****Anytime Edward is with the girls he is being filmed, with the exception of when he's in the water*****

**I loved your response to Edward and Bella's first date! No lovin' in this chapter, but lots of important info.**

**Welcome any new readers who just joined us on this ride :)**

**Beta'd by texasbella**

**26**

**Date #4 is for Mary, Victoria, Elizabeth, Alice and Senna.**

"We would have been great on a date alone, Edward. Why didn't you pick me?" Victoria coos, rubbing against Edward.

He looks away from her and looks around at the other girls in the limo. Liz seems deep in thought, like she is plotting something. Alice is shooting daggers at Victoria. Mary is openly gawking at Victoria's overt behavior and Senna is picking at her nails, seeming completely disinterested. _What a group_, Edward thinks sarcastically.

"Maybe next time, Victoria," Edward says to pacify her.

"I want us to have some time alone tonight," she continues.

"That is probably not possible," Edward discourages.

"If you think that, then you don't know me very well," she teases.

_You're right, I don't know you, Victoria_, Edward thinks, but doesn't say out loud.

He sits up and adjusts in the seat, purposely putting some distance between himself and Victoria. He turns his body away from her and engages Alice in conversation. Alice seems all too happy to get Victoria off of him.

**-M-E-B-**

"I've never been on a pier before," Senna says.

"A pier, any pier?" Liz questions.

"Well, I've been on a dock. Does that count?" Senna responds, causing Alice to start laughing.

"What? Are they the same thing?" Senna asks sincerely. Alice just laughs harder and some of the other girls are snickering. Edward turns his head so no one sees that he too, is amused by the conversation.

Edward collects himself and says, "The Santa Monica Pier is much bigger than a dock, and it's in the ocean, where a dock is usually on a lake or river, but I guess they can be synonymous with each other."

"Is that dangerous?" Senna asks wide eyed. Everyone laughs this time. She huffs and crosses her hands over her chest.

"Are you girls up for the roller coaster?" Edward asks. All the girls nod. "Mary, why don't you sit by me?" Anything to avoid closeness to Victoria.

The group date is interesting. Liz and Alice are hilarious together, fake fighting about who's turn it is to sit by Edward. Senna with her clueless one liners. Victoria and her aggressiveness and Mary, who seems to be the most 'normal' of the group.

"I want to go on the ferris wheel, Edward. With you, just the two of us. After all, you haven't sat by me on a ride yet. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were avoiding me," Victoria said, rubbing her hand up and down Edward's chest.

"Are we done with the rides girls?" Edward looks for them to bail him out.

"We haven't gone on the wheel thing yet. Let's do that," Senna says excitedly, pointing at the ferris wheel.

"Okay," Edward grunts out.

"I hope this is a long ride," Victoria whispers in Edward's ear as they hook into the seat.

Edward gives her a forced smile.

"You know, Edward, I know I'm not as young as these other girls, but I know what I want and I know how to get it. I know a man's body and I know my body and I'm not afraid to use it, anytime, anywhere," she says, rubbing her hand up and down his thigh.

He puts his hand on top of hers to stop it. "I can respect your confidence, Victoria. But this is not the time or place," he says firmly.

"Come on, let me make you feel good," she insists, kissing the side of his neck and taking her free hand and rubbing it over Edward's dormant cock.

"Um, no Victoria," he grabs her hand and removes it. "I'm not here for sex, I'm here to find a relationship."

"Wow, I didn't peg you as being so uptight. We could have had fun together. I can guarantee you that," Victoria says, shaking her head.

Edward can't wait for this ride to be over, for this date to be over.

**-M-E-B-**

"Tell us everything. Did you send anyone home? Did you give anyone a rose? Did you kiss anyone? Did anyone come onto you? Did you have fun?" Emmett says too loudly for first thing in the morning.

"No. Yes. Yes. Yes. Kind of," Edward says with a smug smile on his face.

"What? That's not an answer. Stop stalling. Out with it, Eddie."

Edward sips his coffee slowly. Puts it down, wipes his mouth with a napkin. While Emmett looks like he's about to burst. Jasper is watching and laughing silently.

"I did not send anyone home, but I thought about it. Yes, I gave someone a rose. The same person I kissed. A couple of them came onto me. It was awkward as hell. There were moments of fun, but some not so fun."

"So, who did you give the rose to?" Jasper asks.

"Wait, let me guess... Bella? Am I right," Emmett spits his breakfast out trying to talk fast.

"Gross, Em. Don't talk with your mouth full," Edward stalls. "I gave the rose to... Je, Ma, Ro, Vi, Bella."

Emmett jumps up from the table, "I knew it. Didn't I tell you, Jasper?" Jasper nods.

"Oh, so you kissed her too. Just a peck or a real kiss, with tongue?" Emmett's curiosity is insatiable.

"It was... perfect for a first kiss. That's all I'm going to say about the kiss. Talking about this shit with you guys is too weird," Edward says uncomfortably.

"Spoken by the guy who had the entire kiss filmed by at least two cameras," Jasper chuckles.

"I try not to think about the cameras. I actually kind of forget about them after a while, which is not good, because then I'm not censoring myself at all.

"How do you like being filmed with every girl, doing everything?" Emmett asks wiggling his brows.

"Thankfully, I've only kissed one girl, and if I have it my way, she will be the only one I do kiss."

"What? Really? You're that into her?" Emmett questions.

Edward nods. "She's the one. I don't know how I know, I just know," he pauses, "Unfortunately, I have a contract to abide by, which means I have a few more weeks of dating these woman before I can tell anyone, including Bella, how I feel. This just got a lot more complicated."

"What are you going to do?" Jasper asks.

"I'm getting rid of the girls who are blatantly not my type, first. Next, I'll get rid of the girls who seem the most interested in me, so I don't string them along. In the end I want it to be Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Liz. Everyone is happy, no one gets hurt. I just have to act like I'm into them and they need to go along with it."

"You may have to kiss them," Emmett says less than enthusiastically. "I don't want you or anyone else to kiss Rose. Can you send her home before you have to kiss her?"

Edward laughs. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's into somebody. I'll see what I can do to not kiss Rose. You baby."

Emmett pouts, "Thanks."

"The next rose ceremony is tonight, are you ready?" Jasper asks.

"Yep, all set. I'm ready to get this _whole_ thing over with," Edward says.

**-M-E-B-**

"Before we get started I would like to let you know that Tanya is in rehab and doing very well," Edward says. "Thank you ladies for being here, unfortunately, tonight I have to eliminate two of you. Bella you already have a rose, so you are safe," Edward gives her a knowing smile. What he doesn't notice are the glares from some of the other ladies that are focused on Bella. "If I call your name, please come up and accept your rose. If I don't call your name, say your goodbyes and I will walk you out.

Elizabeth

Mary

Alice

Senna

Rose

Chelsea

Claire

Angela

Leah"

Jessica starts to cry as she walks towards Edward, "I'm sorry, Jessica," Edward says.

She nods and wipes her eyes. "Was it something I did?"

Edward pauses and thinks of something to say that won't hurt her feelings further. "I think we are just too different."

"Well, Edward. You blew it. You could have had all of this," Victoria says, moving her hand up and down her body.

"You are a very attractive woman, Victoria. Like I told you before, I'm not just here to find a body, but to find a person," Edward says.

"Would you be surprised if I told you I'm older than I look?" she asks boastfully.

"I think you look great for forty, Victoria."

"I look great for forty, but I look even better for forty-seven. Wouldn't you say?" she asks, puffing out her chest proudly.

Edward shakes his head. "You just proved to me that getting rid of you was a good decision, not because you don't look good, but because you lied to get here, and have continued to lie to me."

"Your loss, Edward," Victoria says as she gets into the limo. Edward couldn't be happier to see her leave.

Edward goes back into the mansion and addresses the remaining ten ladies. "In the morning you will receive invitations for the next round of dates. They will all be small group dates this week, no one on one dates. Either two or three of you and me. I look forward to seeing you all again." Edward gives a small wave before he walks out of the room.

**A/N**

**Thank you to everyone who voted for this story over at TLS. It won! You all make writing so much more fun!**

**A major twist will be coming in a few chapters. Anyone want to give it a guess? **

**Any ideas for the next round of group dates? Who should be together? Where they should go?**

**Thanks everyone who is reading and reviewing :) Hoping to bust 1000 reviews this chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to some of my readers; Eliza41, dowlingnana, Jan319 and justginger for the date ideas :)**

**Beta'd by texasbella. **

**27**

"There are four invitations. The first is for Elizabeth, Leah and Senna. The second one is for Angela and Claire. Rosalie, Mary and Chelsea get the third one and the last one is for Bella and Alice," Liz announces.

"Why does Bella get a two person date? She had a one on one last time. It's not fair," Leah whines.

"Maybe it's what Edward wants. Maybe he picks the groups," Rose defends. "Either way, Bella didn't choose the groups, so leave her alone. Some of you have been horrible to her since she came home from her date with a rose. Remember ladies, it's Edward's choice."

"You haven't had a one on one or even a double date, Rosalie. I'd say you're pretty screwed in the Edward department. I guess he 'chose' not to spend very much time with you," Mary says rudely.

"I wish I was the chosen one. I hear you got a juicy kiss, Bella. Give us the details," Claire prods.

"How do you know if I got a kiss?" Bella asks.

"I hear things. Anyway, why would he give you a rose if you didn't at least put out a kiss," Claire shrugs.

"If I did kiss him, I certainly wouldn't talk about it," Bella states firmly.

"It's going to be on tv, Bella. It's no big secret. You were his flavor of the week last week, he'll move on to someone else," Mary snaps.

"Whatever happened between her and Edward is her business, not yours," Alice barks right back. defends.

Mary's eyes narrow as she assesses the heating situation. Rosalie, Alice and Elizabeth are the only girls who seem to be able to tolerate Bella and her 'I'm so sweet and good,' routine. On many occasions, Mary has seen the four of them holed up in one of their rooms, discussing who knows what. But Elizabeth, Mary doesn't know what to make of her, she is an odd one.

Mary can't help but notice that Rosalie and Alice both came to Bella's defense and it's not the first time. Neither of them seems eager to spend time alone with Edward, nor are they upset when they don't get to. Mary vows to herself to figure out why these girls seem so close when they are supposed to have just met.

**Date # 1 Elizabeth, Leah and Senna are going high for Edward today.**

"What did the invitation mean, 'going high'?" Leah asks as she scoots closer to Edward in the limo.

"We are going hot air ballooning and wine tasting in Temecula," Edward reveals as he smiles at the three girls.

"Oh, goody. I love wine," Senna exclaims while bouncing in her seat.

Edward laughs at Senna's unbridled exuberance. She is nothing if not entertaining. He glances at Liz, but can't believe she's staying quiet and not giving Senna a bad time. It's obvious from her expression that she's holding back. Edward gives her a knowing smile.

"I think I might need some wine in order to fully enjoy the hot air balloon," Liz remarks.

"That can be arranged," replies Edward with a smirk as the limo pulls into the vineyard.

"I know red wine is what everybody's drinking and it's supposed to be good for you, but I think I'm just a white wine kinda girl," Senna comments, downing her third glass of Chardonnay.

Liz, who has also downed three glasses of wine, asks Senna, "Cork or screw top?"

"Screw top of course, those corkscrew thingys are too complicated. The box is my favorite, so easy to open," Senna answers with a smile.

"Well then," Liz mumbles and raises glass number four to Senna. Edward just shakes his head at their banter.

Edward is careful to only sip his wine. He needs his wits about him, because he is on a mission to find the girls who are most attached to him, in order to eliminate them next. Leah's constant closeness and flirting have her at the top of the list right now.

Edward spends the remainder of the date; Edward fending off Leah's advances, with little help from a drunken Liz. He has to carry Senna to the door of the mansion, because she falls asleep on the ride home and he has to apologize to the limo driver for the bright red vomit in the back seat, thanks to Liz and her over indulgence of red wine. Thank goodness no one puked over the side of the hot air balloon.

_One down, two to go until Bella_, he thinks to himself as he settles back into the stinky limo for the short ride to the guy's mansion.

**Date #2, Angela and Claire, you will be** **channeling your inner child with Edward.**

"Mini golf, go carts, video games? I haven't done this stuff for years!" Claire says excitedly.

"Yep, me neither, but it should be fun," Edward says with a big smile.

"I'm not good at any of it, but it'll be fun trying," adds Angela.

Edward purposely chose a very non romantic setting for his date with the two ladies. No dark rides, no chances for a stolen moment. Just enough time together to assess who needs to stay and who needs to go. The only date Edward is truly looking forward to is date the last one with Bella and Alice. He saved the best for last.

Except for the competitive moment she had at the zoo, Claire has been very calm and easy to be with. Angela has always been easy to hang out with and never demanded anything of Edward. He feels bad for stringing them along.

He tries very hard during the date to keep things as neutral and impersonal as he can. He asks the girls about their lives away from the show, but shares very little about himself. He doesn't see the point in letting them get too close.

They are both nice, normal girls from what he can tell. He wonders if one of them would be a good match for Jasper.

The evening ends with some quick, awkward hugs at the door.

_Two down, one to go until Bella,_ Edward thinks as he drifts off to sleep.

**Date # 3, Rosalie, Mary and Chelsea, you will be rolling through your day with Edward.**

"Let me guess, wheels. I think we will be biking or maybe skating?" says Rose.

"Very good, Rose...alie. We are going roller skating and having lunch at Venice Beach." Edward hopes no one caught the slip with her name, because on the show everyone calls her Rosalie, but he knows her as Rose from Emmett. He thinks he sees a strange look cross Mary's face, but it disappears quickly so he dismisses it as nothing.

"You guys skate so much better than me," Edward says, plopping down on a bench on the boardwalk.

A guy in hot pink and lime green spandex skates by them, going backwards, giving them a wave. They all burst out laughing.

"We've seen it all here, I think," Mary muses. "More of some people than I wanted to see."

"Just about, except I keep expecting Fletch to show up any minute," Edward adds. Rose starts to chuckle.

"Fletch?" Chelsea asks.

"You know, Chevy Chase?" Rosalie says. Chelsea shakes her head.

"Ready to eat? Because I don't want to press my luck and stay on these skates any longer. I haven't broken anything yet," Edward says, unlacing his skates before waiting for an answer.

"Venice Beach Restaurant, what an original name," Mary says sarcastically.

"It's unique, but famous," Edward says as he looks around.

They sit down at a table with a view of the boardwalk. While they wait on their orders, they people watch and then make idle conversation throughout lunch. Edward notices Mary's intolerance of the variety of people she sees. He originally thought that she was quiet, shy and nice, but he's learning that she definitely has an edge to her personality. She doesn't seem the type to be overly needy or attached, so she may get to stay until the next rose ceremony. Chelsea is nice, but seems to hang on Edward's every word. She might be on the list to be eliminated next.

Rose tells Edward 'thank you,' and kisses him on the cheek, whispering in his ear, "Just keeping it real, Eddie." Unfortunately, the other girls follow her lead and he gets kisses from all three of them.

_Three down, Bella tomorrow! _he thinks, giving himself a fist pump in the limo. He's glad those dates are over. The short list of girls to leave next are Leah, Angela, Claire and Chelsea, unfortunately, he only gets to eliminate three. If he had it his way, he'd be getting rid of nine girls... yesterday. That thought makes him smile.

**A/N**

**I love to read your reviews as they come in, but I won't be answering reviews until the next chapter is off to the beta. I'm not a very fast writer, so hopefully this will keep me on track and focused :)**

**Those of you who are reviewing, but don't allow PM's, thank you!**

**I loved your theories on the upcoming twist in the story. A few of you came close... **

**Who should go home this time?**

**You wanna read E & B kissing, or more, lol**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you allidel for the Griffith Observatory idea! (I took creative license with what you can do there)**

**texasbella is an awesome beta!**

**28**

**Date #4, Alice and Bella you will be spending a sunny day and a starry night with Edward.**

"Where are we going, Edward?" Alice asks as the limo pulls away from the girl's mansion.

"Griffith Park and the Griffith Observatory," he says as he smiles at her.

Bella is nervous, she hasn't seen Edward since the rose ceremony and that was three dates ago for him. Of course, the girls came home from their dates boasting about kissing Edward and how much he likes them. Thankfully, Rose, Liz and Alice were on those dates and could verify that those things did in fact **not** happen. Either way, right now, Bella's insecurities are getting the best of her.

"Are you okay, Bella? You're so quiet," Edward asks, giving her knee a squeeze. She feels the physical connection before his words register in her brain. Her eyes dart to his out of reflex.

What she sees in his eyes calms her. He looks anxious, hopeful, interested. The way he looks at her makes her feel... wanted. That's a change to the way most of the men in her life have made her feel.

"I think I feel a migraine coming on," Alice whines from the other side of Edward.

"Do you want to turn around and go back to the house?" Edwards asks with concern.

"No, no, I'll be okay. I brought something to take in case this happened. It happens sometimes," she shrugs, leans her head back on the seat and closes her eyes.

"I hope she feels better. We have a busy day planned," Edward says to Bella.

"I think she'll be okay," Bella says, turning her head away from the camera and winking at Edward.

His eyes widen for a second before he composes himself when he realizes Alice's migraine is a ploy and this is essentially going to be another one on one date with Bella. If he could get up and do the happy dance he would. No he wouldn't, he would kiss the shit out of Bella, if he could. Instead, he settles for a slight nod of the head and smile letting her know that he understands what is going on.

They arrive at Griffith Park and rouse Alice. She declines to join them for the picnic, saying she wants to try to sleep it off in the limo.

Edward and Bella set out on their own, well, them and two camera men with giant cameras.

"How has your week been?" Edward asks, taking her hand as they walk.

"Okay," she shrugs.

"What?" he asks, bumping her shoulder.

"Nothing. This, right now. Is the best part of my week," she says shyly. She isn't going to tell him about the bitchy girls giving her a bad time about getting a rose, or the way they came home and lied about the details of their dates with him. Or how afraid she is, or was, about seeing him again.

"Really?" he asks. She nods in response.

"Me too," he says seriously, turning her towards him until he is able to look her in the eyes. Trying to convey to her just how happy he is to see her. He's not allowed to single her out or treat her too differently from the other girls. He's trying to seem neutral, but all he wants to do is confess his attraction, infatuation, whatever you call it, to her right here and now.

Not being able to hold back any longer, he gives her a chaste kiss on the lips and pulls her against him, her body molding against his like it's meant to be there. She wraps her arms around his back and rests her head on his chest, breathing in his scent. They embrace silently for a few minutes.

Edward steps back slowly, taking her hand and continuing to walk.

"I want us to learn about each other today. We really haven't spent that much time together, Seattle Bella," he teases.

"I'll start, and we'll take turns. How's that?" she asks and he nods.

"I'm an only child, my dad is a police chief, my mom was a teacher, but she died of cancer when I was in high school. My dad still lives in the house I grew up in. Needless to say, I was pretty sheltered growing up. I live in Seattle and I have two roommates," she smiles at Edward knowingly.

"My turn, I guess. I too am an only child. I grew up in the San Diego area, we moved a few times when I was growing up. I quit high school when the band got big. My parents were very supportive, but they insisted I get my GED, which I did. I wasn't in the best place when the band broke up, which was in part, my fault," he says frowning.

"What do you mean?" Bella asks, placing her hand on his arm.

He shakes his head and looks down at his hands, "I was partying too much. I had lost my focus, my edge. I wasn't writing music. I was no good for the band. Luckily, I had a great support system and as soon as we were out of our contract, I went straight into rehab. I fought it at first, but my parents and friends were persistent. That's why I'm so against drug use. The situation with Tanya, hit me really hard. I'm so glad she's getting help." He looks at Bella and smiles and she gives him an encouraging smile in return.

"It took about a year for me to get my head on straight. I started taking better care of myself, exercising. I started writing again. That was when my dad was diagnosed with lung cancer. He had been a smoker when he was younger, but hadn't smoked for years. It hit him hard and quick. He went down hill fast," he says with emotion.

"My parents lived about 20 miles from me, but it was too far. So I bought the property where I live now. It has a main house and a large guest house. My parents moved into the guest house," he gives her a smile. "Trust me, it's as nice as the house they moved out of," he adds defensively.

"I didn't say anything," Bella puts her hands up in surrender.

"I know, but whenever I tell someone that my parents live in the guest house, I always get these weird looks and questions. Like I've banished them to the maids quarters or something," he laughs. "It was just easier having them closer. My mom needed help caring for my dad. The chemo and radiation took their toll. He lost weight and all his hair, but he was still my dad. He never lost his sense of humor," he shakes his head, smiling sadly.

"How long did he live?" Bella softly asks.

"A year and a half. After he passed, my mom went through some depression. She's good now. She still lives in that house. She's taking care of my dogs while I'm here," he smiles. "I have two."

"So is all that what the media calls 'seclusion'?" Bella asks.

"I guess so," he shrugs. "I call it getting my priorities straight. I got clean, I was there when my family needed me," he pauses, "I was too immature for the fame and all it came with when I was in my teens and early twenties. But I miss the music, I miss performing. I've been writing on and off for years. Ja... my agent, thinks I have enough songs for a few albums. I'm looking forward to getting back into the studio." His eyes light up when he talks about playing again. It makes Bella smile. She wishes she could tell him how much she enjoyed watching him play a couple of weeks ago. How moved she was by his song, his passion.

"What?" he asks, cocking his head.

"I can see the passion you have for your music. It's part of you. I'm glad you are getting back into it," she says honestly with a small smile.

He leans over and gives her a kiss, his lips lingering over hers, "I knew you'd get it," he says, his breath fanning across her lips.

"Enough about me. What do you do now, in Seattle... Bella?"

"I'm a teacher, High School English. I just finished my first full year of teaching in June," she says proudly.

"That must be hard. I didn't even like myself when I was that age," Edward laughs.

"Unfortunately, most of the kids feel that way about themselves. I hope when they walk out of my classroom, they feel like at least one person likes them and believes in them."

"I'm sure you do just that." He smiles and scoots closer to her. He slides one hand into her hair, the other is splayed across her lower back. He pulls her closer, their upper bodies flush, their noses touching. He pulls back a little to look her in the eyes and finds them hooded and unfocused. "May I kiss you?" he whispers. She nods her head, unable to form coherent thoughts, let alone words.

His mouth is wet and warm on hers when his tongue sweeps across her slightly parted lips, asking for access. She opens willingly for him. His tongue invades her mouth, her senses overload from the touch and taste of his encouraging tongue. Her tongue meeting his, mingling, stroking.

Her hands, which until now had been idle in her lap, grab his shoulders, pulling him even closer.

He moves without hesitation. He'd go anywhere she wanted him to go, at this point. Her hands move to his hair, rubbing, scratching, pulling lightly on the already messy strands. They are completely lost in each other when they hear a throat clearing. They reluctantly break apart.

"Alice. Are you feeling better?" Edward asks, trying to catch his breath while smoothing his hair. Bella is hiding behind him, wiping the nonexistent smeared lipstick off of her face.

"Kind of," she says, 'acting' a little annoyed by the scene she walked up to. "You're going into the planetarium for the show in a little while, right?"

"Yes, are you coming with us?" Edward asks, hoping she says no.

She shakes her head, "I don't think the lights and music would be good for my head. I'll sit with you guys until you go in, though," she says.

Trying to appear interested in Alice, which he is, but only as a friend, he asks about her life at home. She shares for a while, then yawns and appears weary. She's putting on a really good show looking ill.

"Let me walk you back to the limo," Edward offers as he gets up.

Edward looks at Bella, he wants her to walk with them, but for the sake of appearances and the show, he doesn't ask her to. "I'll be right back," he says to Bella.

Alice takes his arm as they walk through the park. She wishes she could ask him how he feels about Bella. What his intentions are, but she can't. They are wearing microphones and the cameras are following them closely. Instead, they continue to talk about their lives outside of the show. He shares some of the details with Alice that he shared with Bella. When they get to the limo, Alice gives him a kiss on the cheek and thanks him for being such a gentleman. He smiles at her, a genuine smile. He really likes Alice. _Maybe she would be a good match for Jasper_, he thinks to himself.

He eagerly walks back to Bella. He knows their time together, especially their time alone, is so limited. He knows he has been granted a great gift to get this time with her right now and he doesn't want to waste a second of it.

She's sitting right where she was when he left and he lets out a big breath that he didn't know he was holding. He realizes a small part of him thought she would be gone when he returned, vanished, never existing. Or worse yet, she'd be gone because she chose to leave, because she didn't want him.

Relief floods him. There she is smiling at him, smiling_ for_ him.

He grabs her hand and pulls her to stand. He embraces her again, committing her to memory; her smell, how she feels against him, the beat of her heart so close to his. He releases her with a quick kiss and a smile and then pulls her along towards the planetarium. Bella finds herself struggling to keep up with him. She's still swooning from his unexpected openness and affection.

They visit the various rooms in the observatory, stargazing, talking and laughing. The last thing they do is go into the theater for the astronomy light show. He chooses seats in the back row.

The lights dim and the music roars to life. The ceiling of the room lights up with the stars of the sky, the constellations. A narrator begins speaking, explaining what they are seeing. Bella doesn't comprehend a word of it, however, not since Edward put his hand on her thigh and started moving it in small circles. Even through her jeans she can feel the warmth of his hand. She closes her eyes, absorbing the sensations this man can provoke within her.

He leans over and gives her neck a soft kiss, "Are you okay?" he asks seductively. He knows what he's doing to her.

She nods and smiles. Two can play at that game.

She turns her head and claims his mouth with hers, taking over, dominating the kiss. She kisses him with passion, with purpose. She sucks on his lower lip, his tongue, her hand on his thigh. Rubbing from his knee to his mid thigh, allowing her hand to go a little higher on his thigh each time her hand gets a little higher on his thigh. She can feel him tense with each stroke. Just before ending the kiss, she stops her hand on his upper thigh and gives it a squeeze but leaves it there. She moves her face away from his slowly, her eyes trained on his face. His eyes are closed, his mouth open, he's so damn handsome. Before he opens his eyes, she glances at the front of his jeans just to make sure she is having the same effect on him that he is having on her.

She is pleasantly surprised at the size of the bulge straining against the zipper of his jeans. Her eyes are back on his face when he lazily opens his eyes. They smile at each other. He puts his hand on top her hand, blatantly adjusts himself with the other hand, while mumbling, "damn," under his breath, a big smile plastered on his face.

Before they walk back to the limo, Edward excuses himself and speaks with the two cameramen.

He takes Bella's hand and starts walking in the direction of the limo. She notices the cameramen do not follow. "What's up?" she asks.

"I asked if they could film us from a distance. We still have our mics on, but I thought it would be nice to have them a little farther away. They have great telephoto anyway," he shrugs.

"That's very thoughtful of you," she says shyly.

About half way to the limo, Edward grabs her and backs her up to a large tree, taking her by surprise. "I don't want Alice to see us say goodbye," he says.

He leans on the tree, his hands on either side of her head, he lightly pressing his body into hers, his lips kissing a trail across her neck. "I had a great time today. The best." She nods in response, causing him to laugh. "Did you have a good time?" he teases, kissing up towards her mouth. She nods again.

The kiss starts slowly, their tongues touching, tasting. It quickly turns more needy, neither of them knowing when they will get to kiss again. He pushes his body into hers with more pressure, the length of his hardness pressing on her hip and stomach. Feeling him like this, makes her whimper.

"Can you feel what you do to me?" he barely whispers. Hoping it's too quiet for the mics to pick up. She nods again.

They slow their kiss, both of them reluctant to lose their connection. They walk back to the limo hand in hand. Edward gives her a quick kiss and helps her into the car, neither knowing when they will get time like this together again.

**A/N**

**Once again, thank you so much for reading and for your funny, kind, insightful reviews.**

**How did you like this date? Can you feel the connection?**

**Chapter 29 "The Twist" will be up on Tuesday morning :/**


	29. Chapter 29

**Stick with me through this chapter... please.**

**Beta'd by texasbella**

**29**

Edward wakes up early the morning of the rose ceremony. He feels lighter, more hopeful, happier than he's felt in years. He works out in the gym with Emmett and Jasper.

"Now that you've been on dates with all of them. Are you sticking with your plan?" Jasper asks.

"More than ever," he smiles. "My date with Bella yesterday just confirmed everything I was thinking and feeling. She is perfect; sweet, kind, easy to be with and talk to, beautiful, sexy..."

"Okay, we get it," Emmett interrupts him. "What are you doing about the other ladies?"

"Always thinking about yourself, Em," Edward shakes his head. "I didn't kiss Rose, don't worry, but Liz might have."

"What?" Emmett bellows, making both Jasper and Edward laugh.

"Just kidding, dude. Relax. Rose is fine. I'll keep her around a little longer. Bella likes having her around and frankly, she, Alice and Liz help me with the wandering hands when we're on the group dates," Edward cringes.

"I can't wait to take Bella home to meet Mom. She's gonna love her," Edward muses.

"I can just hear her, 'I couldn't have picked a nicer girl for Edward, if I'd picked her myself,' Emmett says, mimicking my mom's voice. We're all laughing by the time he finishes.

"This day can not go fast enough," Edward says impatiently. "These next few weeks are going to be grueling. I really like some of these girls, but I don't want to date them. I only want to date Bella. But Mike is a greedy idiot and he'll be all over my ass if I don't make these dates look 'real'. I've got to dig deep and hone my acting skills."

"You can do it, Edward," Jasper says encouragingly. "Make the girls swoon or whatever."

**-M-E-B-**

One of the MEB crew sticks his head in the door of the deliberation room and says, "Ten more minutes until the rose ceremony, Edward."

Edward takes one more look at the photos of the ten remaining girls. He knows who he's going to eliminate. He feels good about it and his plan for the remainder of the filming of the show. He's going to play the game, do what he needs to do to make it a good show, and in the end it will be he and Bella, if that's what she wants.

He's smiling to himself when he hears the door open behind him. He turns to see the producer, Mike, step inside the room and close the door.

"Hey, Mike," Edward says, the hairs on his neck are standing up.

"Change of plans, Edward," he starts aggressively. "We found out through an anonymous tip and some investigating, that a few of your ladies have breached the show's contract."

Edward feels sick to his stomach. Who? How?

"Don't act all innocent, Eddie boy. Teen idol resurrected. You come in here, insisting on making changes to my show. Guess what? It's **my** show. I call the shots. Starting now, I tell you who to send home and when."

"I, I don't know what you're talking about, Mike," Edward stammers.

"Your little lover-girl, the only one you've showed any interest in, is a liar. Did you know about this Edward? Are you part of the scheme? How long has this been planned?" Mike says accusingly.

Edward takes a deep breath. He must do damage control, fix this. "Mike, look, whatever they did, I'm sure it's not that bad. We can fix this and no one will know," Edward says calmly.

"You bet your ass no one will know, Edward," he spits angrily. "Because you are going to protect her, and her lying friends."

"Whatever, whatever I can do, just let me know."

"Bella, Rosalie and Alice are currently roommates in Seattle. The contract they signed specifically says that they cannot know anyone associated with the show. They signed these contracts and are now in breach. The show and the network are eager to sue them for breach of contract. It will cost them, everything. Not to mention the humiliation of being caught as liars on National tv." He smiles an evil smile.

"Tonight, in about one minute, you're going to go out there and send home Rosalie, Alice and your precious Bella. You have to make it seem like you really want them gone. Convince them you don't want them here, especially that mousey Bella. After today, you won't see them again. They won't come back for the After the Final Rose Show or any other publicity for the show. You, or anyone you know, cannot contact any of them until the show is taped and has aired the final show on television. If I find out you or anyone else has contacted them, legal steps will be taken. Do you understand?"

Edward's head is reeling. "Can I talk to my manager, Jasper?" Edward almost pleads.

Mike shakes his head, "No time. We need to go out there right now. Do the right thing, Edward," he says, slapping Edward on the back, harder than necessary.

Edward walks behind Mike. His legs feel like lead. His heart is even heavier. He searches in his head for an alternative, another solution. But he can't think of anything that would keep Bella safe.

He stops Mike before they enter the room where the girls are waiting. "I want what we discussed in writing, Mike. I want it in writing that the show, and the network will not sue these girls if I cooperate. I will send them home and not contact them, but I need it in writing," Edward says firmly.

"That's not how it works, Edward."

"It is, if you don't want me to blow this out of the water. I'm the one on camera, the one with the microphone. I want it in writing tonight, before I leave this house or I will disclose, on camera, the little 'deal' you proposed just now. Do you think you would have a job after blackmailing me?"

Mike is taken back, he didn't think Edward was as savvy as he is. He thought all his decisions were made for him. Like some diva.

"I'll see what I can do," Mike says, clenching his jaw.

"You do that, Mike," Edward says turning to face the hardest night of his life.

**-M-E-B-**

"Thank you again for coming on the show. I had a nice week with all of you. Tonight is a very difficult night for me," Edward clears his throat to gain his composure. "I have seven roses to give out tonight. If you hear your name, please come up and accept your rose. If I do not call your name, please come and say good bye and I will walk you out.

Elizabeth

Leah

Claire

Angela

Chelsea

Senna

Mary"

There is a collective gasp when Bella doesn't get a rose. No one louder than Liz as her glare boars into Edward. He looks at her remorsefully.

Rosalie stalks up to Edward. He wonders if she is going to hit him. If she does, he'll stand there and take it. He deserves it.

"Edward, you are a mother******," she struggles to control her anger, "You are not worth my anger," she spits and stomps out of the room.

Alice approaches him more slowly. Her eyes searching his for some sign of something. Alice saw him and Bella together, just last night. She witnessed the connection they have. She's trying to figure out what could have changed but his expression is impassive. He appears unfazed by his decision.

"Good luck, Edward. I hope you find what you're looking for," she says sadly. She thinks she sees something pass over his face briefly. Pain, sadness, she can't tell.

"Thanks, Alice. Take care of _yourself_," he chokes out. Alice nods and walks away.

Bella hasn't moved, she is still in the line with the girls. Every girl around her is holding a rose. Edward's eyes go to Liz, willing her to help Bella.

Liz gets out of line and walks up to Bella, like she's approaching a frightened animal.

"Bella?" No response. "Bella," Liz says, touching her arm. Bella flinches and her head snaps up to look at Liz. The look on Bella's face is heartbreaking. "Bella, let me walk with you," Liz encourages.

Bella nods and they walk to the door. Bella never looks towards Edward, but his eyes watch her every move. He sees the devastation and pain on her face. Pain that he caused. He wants so badly to run to her, to tell her that this is wrong. That she shouldn't be going home, everyone else should be, but he can't. He's stuck, bound. Instead, he just stands there like an arrogant ass, somehow, hiding his own pain.

**A/N**

***Peeks out living room window looking for people with pitchforks***

**Chant with me HEA, HEA, HEA, HEA...**

**I promise I won't drag the drama out. Trust me, I won't let you down.**

**Okay, give it to me.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you so much for trusting me and sticking with me :)**

**Beta'd by texasbella**

**30**

Edward barely remembers arriving back at the guy's house. The whole night is a blur, from the time Mike entered the deliberation room, until now. He knows he spoke to the remaining girls after Bella left, but he has no idea what he said.

The next morning Jasper finds him on a lounge chair by the pool. He's still wearing his suit from the rose ceremony.

"Tough night, Edward," Jasper jokes, before seeing the look on his friend's face.

Edward turns to look at Jasper with unseeing eyes. They are bloodshot, red rimmed and raw.

"Oh My God, Edward. What happened?" Jasper hurries to Edward's side.

Edward shakes his head. Words don't come to him. He closes his eyes tight, like that will make some of the pain go away.

"She's gone," he croaks out.

"Gone, as in left? She left? She didn't accept your rose?" he questions.

"No, I sent her home," he says weakly.

"Why, why did you send her home? I don't understand."

"Mike, Mike knows they lied about knowing each other. He's blackmailing me. If I didn't get rid of them last night they were going to be sued and dragged through the mud by the show and the network."

"Them? Rose and Alice, too?"

Edward just nods.

"It's okay, Edward. You can last the rest of the show's filming without seeing her. It's only two more weeks. If she is as special as you think she is, she'll wait. She knows this isn't your fault," Jasper offers.

"She doesn't know anything, Jas. That's the worst part. I had to act like I wanted her gone. She thinks I don't want her. That I rejected her. If I wasn't convincing, the deal was off. I was damn convincing and it just about killed me, _is _killing me."

"Did you get her phone number?"

Edward shakes his head. "I thought I had time. I didn't even ask. I don't even know her last name."

"I bet Liz knows," Jasper says brightly.

"You can't. You can't even talk to Liz. We can't risk exposing Liz too. Plus, I need Liz, she has to be with me to the end. Without her, I don't think I can do this," Edward says defeatedly.

"Hold on." Jasper runs in the house to the bottom of the stairs. "Emmett, get down here now. We have a problem," Jasper yells up the stairs.

"Emmett's going to shit when he finds out Rose is gone," Jasper says under his breath.

"They're all gone," Edward says sadly to himself.

"Who's gone, Eddie? The skanks? The handsy ones? We already know the topless ones are gone," Emmett says as he walks out onto the patio.

"Why are you still in your suit, dude? Your night was that good, huh?" Emmett teases.

Jasper shakes his head at Emmett. "Edward is being blackmailed by that douche, Mike. He had to send home Bella, Alice and Rose."

"Holy shit. That sucks. Sorry Edward. What can we do? I can beat his ass," Emmett offers seriously.

"No, we have to do this right. I had to make the girls believe I didn't want them here. I had to make Bella believe I didn't want her," Edward says with emotion.

"We can call her and straighten this out," Emmett says.

"No, no one can contact any of them until the show is done airing on tv. That is more than two months from now. By then Bella will truly hate me, if she doesn't already. Besides I don't have any way to get ahold of her. I didn't get her number."

"Wait, Rose is gone? Shit. What the fuck?" Emmett rants.

"Mike said the girls are gone, basically banned from the show. They won't be back for any promotional stuff or the 'After the Final Rose, The Girls Tell All' show. We'll be done taping the show in two weeks, but Bella won't know that I didn't choose anyone, until the last episode airs in October. This is so bad," Edward lays his head back and closes his eyes.

"We'll help you through this, Edward. You can fake these next two weeks of dates, meeting parents, bringing girls home to meet your family and the final rose ceremony. You can go right into the studio after that. Keep a low profile. When the final show airs, we go find Bella. If you were at all right about her and how strongly you feel, it will work out. Try to have faith," Jasper says with surety.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do right now if you two weren't here. I think I'll go shower and maybe take a nap. I start dating again tomorrow, yeah," Edward says, faking enthusiasm.

His friends watch him walk into the house. As soon as he's out of earshot, Emmett whispers, "Mike's ass is mine, one way or another. We need to snoop, make friends with camera guys, whatever. We've got about two weeks to find some dirt on asshole Mike. We're going to blow him out of the water, and off of this show. Are you in?"

"Hell, yes. This fucker has gone too far. I'm sure we don't know the half of what he said to Edward," Jasper shakes his head. "I knew that Mike was bad news. I feel responsible, because I got him into this."

"Let's focus on the fact that Edward found his girl here. We just need to help him get his girl when this damn show is over," Emmett insists.

-M-E-B-

The next week goes by as slow as molasses for Edward. The last time he talked to Mike was after the dreaded rose ceremony, when Mike gave Edward his blackmail in writing. Edward knew Mike was stupid enough to put it in writing, but Edward also knew that he was smart enough to steal it back as soon as he had a chance. Edward went to great lengths to hide the evidence in a safe place. Where Mike couldn't possibly find it.

This week Edward has two one on one dates with Liz and Mary, and then two, two person dates, with Chelsea and Angela, Claire and Leah. Senna doesn't get a date this week, but she doesn't seem to care. Edward counts on that.

Mary straddles his lap during their date. She lunges in, mouth wide open, tongue wagging like a dog in heat. He manages to keep his mouth shut and kiss her, hopefully long enough to keep Mike off his back. It makes him feel sick to his stomach.

He and Liz have a fun date, but there is never an opportunity for them to talk privately. Liz wants to kick him in balls for hurting Bella, but she sees the sadness in his eyes. She had had a feeling that something was amiss when he eliminated Bella so suddenly. Spending time with Edward confirms her suspicions, even without him saying anything, she can tell he is unhappy. He does hold her hand during the date, she raises a brow at him when he does, but she knows why, to make it seem real. She is his only friend, ally, among the girls now. Liz kisses his cheek at the end of the night, saying some bullshit about being old fashioned and not kissing him yet. Edward has to fight to not roll his eyes at her.

The two person dates are a nightmare. The touching, the groping, the constant bragging about themselves, is all quite painful. He can tell it is making Angela angry, she's acting differently towards him. She is the only person who isn't 'fighting' for his attention. Edward doesn't realize it, but it's because she is pissed at him. She feels protective of Bella. Although, she doesn't know any details of Edward and Bella's dates, Angela saw the attraction between them and feels sorry for Bella and quite frankly pissed at Edward. She hopes for an opportunity to chew him out and ask him about the eliminating Bella, but the opportunity never arises.

At the rose ceremony, he eliminates Chelsea, Claire and Leah, thereby making him have to visit the hometowns of Mary, Liz, Senna and Angela next.

**A/N**

**Next up; hometown dates, let's meet Edward's mom, down to two girls, final rose ceremony.**

**I will try to post everyday until the taping of the show is over. Hang in there.**

**HEA, HEA, HEA...**

**Will Bella take him back? Will Rose let Edward anywhere near Bella? How should Mike go down?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Glad to see most of you are still here. Thanks for your patience while E & B are far apart.**

**Beta'd by texasbella.**

**31**

"Why didn't you eliminate Mary, dude? She tried to lick your face on your date with her," Emmett questions.

"I don't know, Em. Something is up with her. She acts... different than the other girls around the crew, very familiar, flirty. I can't explain it. I do **not** want to go to her hometown, date her, kiss her, but I have a feeling she knows something." He grimaces thinking about kissing her.

"Whatever is best for you, Edward," Jasper says. "We will keep our eyes and ears open for info about Mary, too."

"Just be careful. We can't raise any suspicions about anything. I need to, _we_ need to stay under the radar until this is over," Edward sighs. "Oh, I don't think I ever told you. I got Mike to put his blackmail 'demands' in writing for me."

"WHAT?" Emmett and Jasper say at the same time.

"The night he blackmailed me. I told him I wanted it in writing, that the girls wouldn't be sued if I cooperated. I threatened to talk about him blackmailing me on camera and he had it written up and ready by the end of the elimination ceremony. He was stupid enough to do it. I hope that evidence is important down the road."

"I'm pretty dumb about legal stuff, but even I know this is big," Emmett says, smiling.

"Where is it Edward? I want to see it. God, I wish we had a way to copy it, scan it, take a photo of it, something. This is so frustrating," Jasper huffs.

"I know. I have it hidden in the house. I don't doubt that Mike or one of his goons will try to steal it. Have you seen anyone snooping around the house?" Edward asks.

"Shit, the day after that rose ceremony, while you were on a date, we had some unexpected workers in the house. Something about a security system. I didn't think anything of it, but they were in every room of the house," Jasper hisses.

"I'll go get it, if it's still there," Edward says, hurrying to the kitchen.

A few long minutes later, Edward enters the room with a piece of paper in his hand. "Got it," he smiles. The first 'real' smile he's had in a week.

**-M-E-B-**

His first stop is Little Rock, Arkansas to meet Angela's family. They are much like her, quiet and kind. It's kind of boring for Edward and he has to fake interest in Angela. Edward thinks her father is on to him.

In the car between locations, Angela and Edward are surprised to find themselves alone. Angela doesn't waste a second and turns to Edward, "What the hell were you thinking eliminating Bella?"

Edward is surprised by her outburst and hesitates. _Should he share some of this with her? Can she be trusted? _She was Bella's roommate. He has to.

"I didn't want her to leave, Angela. Believe me, I wanted her to stay, but I... I was forced to eliminate her. When this is over," he says flailing his arms around the car. "I'm going to go find her."

Angela studies him for a minute. He seems to be sincere and sad, very sad. "She works at a high school named Roosevelt, in Seattle, and her last name is Swan. If you break her heart again, I'm going to find you and hurt you," she says sternly.

Edward gives her a hug and thanks her profusely.

"Do me a favor, Edward. Send me home. I like you and everything, but I don't want to pursue a man who wants someone else." Her words are harsh, but she's smiling.

"You got it, Angela. I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't want to hurt anyone and it seems I've hurt everyone," Edward says sadly.

"I think you're a good guy, Edward. Proving it to Bella will be another story," she warns him.

**-M-E-B-**

His second stop is Tempe, Arizona to meet Senna's family. When he arrives at her family home, there are people and kids everywhere. He gets introduced to so many people he can't even keep track. Uncles, Aunts, nieces, nephews and siblings. Senna is the oldest of six children.

Senna looks just like her mom, if she were twenty years older and had given birth to six kids. That is a road Edward does not want to go down.

As the day progresses it becomes very clear to Edward that Senna's family is different. The whole family, extended family included, live within a few blocks of each other. They do everything together, even parent each other's children. It reminds him of that HBO show about polygamy, Big Love.

He ends up giving her a chaste kiss before he leaves to go to the airport. He is not worried about leading Senna on. She still doesn't seem to be too attached to him. Besides, the kiss will make that fucker, Mike, happy.

**-M-E-B-**

Meeting Mary's family takes him to Indianapolis, Indiana. They seem surprisingly normal, upper middle class. Her parents are a little uptight and grill Edward on his intentions with their daughter, but it's not anything he can't handle.

He overhears a bit of a conversation between Mary and her mother, and Edward swears he hears Mary mention Mike. But it's probably not _the_ Mike. _Right?_

He attempts to give her a closed mouth kiss at the end of the night, but she whines in protest and licks his lips until he opens them. He hates it.

**-M-E-B-**

The final stop is Los Angeles, California to visit Elizabeth's family. This is the trickiest date of all, because he knows the family and has for years. He hopes they removed any photos of Jasper, and possibly him, from their house. Everyone has to act on this date... the parents, Liz and Edward. He has been dreading it.

Her parents are cordial, but much quieter than usual. Everyone is for that matter. They are all afraid of messing up and saying the wrong thing. They focus their conversation on the show, it's a safe topic.

Edward has a quick minute alone with her parents. "You look good, Edward. How's our boy, Jasper? Is it going well?"

"I met the girl of my dreams." Liz's mom gasps and clasps her hands together. "But I am being blackmailed by the show's producer and was forced to send her home," he says sadly.

"What? That's just not right," she huffs. She turns to her husband, "Honey, you need to help him."

"Tell me everything you can, Edward. I'll look into it," Liz's dad, the attorney says.

Edward tells him as much as he can before they are interrupted by crew from the show.

"This must be kept very quiet," Edward says to her parents and they subtly nod in understanding.

When it's time to say goodnight, Edward asks Liz, "Is it still too soon to get a kiss?" He raises a brow in challenge.

"No, I think I know you well enough now," she smirks.

They kiss slowly, neither wanting to take it to far. Liz pulls away before tongues get involved.

That night he lays in bed thinking of Bella. _What is she doing? Does she hate him? Will she ever forgive him? Has she found someone else? _ He falls into a fitful sleep, only to dream about seeing her again and all he has to tell her, make up to her.

**-M-E-B-**

The rose ceremony goes as expected, he eliminates Angela, she fakes being upset, but says it's for the best, blah, blah, blah. Edward finds it hard to care anymore. He only wants Bella here and she couldn't be farther away, in distance and emotionally. His saving grace is that soon, he gets to see his mom, his dogs, his house.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward arrive at Edward's house the night before the girls do. They are allowed to watch tv and contact family, but not use the computer or leave the property. Jasper's parents make a quick visit to see him before any of the crew from the show arrives. Emmett's family visit as well.

Edward's mom, Esme, knows there is something bothering him. "Let's talk, Edward," she says, grabbing his hand and leading them to a quiet area of the house. "So, how are things going with the show? I haven't heard you mention a single one of the girls that I'll be meeting tomorrow."

He shrugs, not making eye contact with her. "None of them are 'the one'."

"And that bothers you?" she prods.

"I've met her, 'the one', and I had to eliminate her. Now, I'm sure she hates me," he says sadly.

Edward goes on to explain the whole story to his mom, not leaving out any details. She doesn't hide her anger. "Is that Mike going to be here tomorrow? He'll be lucky if I don't get out the pitchfork and chase him around the property!"

"Be cool, Mom. This is all over next week. I can stick it out." She nods in agreement, but Edward can tell that she's not giving up on this, not even close. It makes him nervous, but he trusts his mom.

He survives the dates in his hometown, barely. Mary is a bit of a bitch, Senna is clueless and Liz acts like she's at home. It's comical, because Emmett and Jasper are there as part of his family, they are like brothers. The banter between Liz, Emmett and Jasper is hilarious. Edward does not get any time alone to speak to Liz, but Jasper does. He fills her in on things, including my suspicions about Mary. She tells him that she doesn't trust Mary either and will dig for dirt, discreetly.

Edward decides to send Mary home at the next rose ceremony.

**-M-E-B-**

Once again, Edward is in the deliberation room when Mike barges in. Edward groans and rolls his eyes. _Here we go again_, he thinks.

"How's our 'golden boy' doing?" Mike says sarcastically. Edward doesn't respond.

"You've been behaving. Very good. Today, I want you to eliminate Senna."

"But I like her," Edward starts to protest.

"Don't bullshit me, Eddie. The only girl you like is gone. Mary and Elizabeth will be better for ratings, and I know you really don't care who it is in the end."

"Whatever, Mike," Edward waves his hand at Mike in dismissal.

Edward plays along and eliminates Senna. He doesn't want Mary to stay, but for some reason, Mike does. Edward is now more sure than ever that there is more to it than just the show and the ratings.

**A/N**

**And then there were two, and one of them is Mary, duh, duh, duh. That is gonna make some of you mad.**

**Next up; final dates, final rose ceremony, show over.**

**Chapter 33 we will hear from Bella and what she's been thinking and doing.**

**Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, rec'ing. You guys are wonderfu!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I love you guys! Over 1500 reviews! **

**Let the show... end.**

**beta'e by the wonderful texasbella.**

**32**

Edward has just two more dates and the final rose ceremony until he's finished taping the show and he can go home.

He has to play up these romantic evenings with Liz and Mary and is thankful that Liz is his first date.

Edward and Liz fall into comfortable banter as usual. During dinner, he and Liz are given an envelope and offered a suite for the night. Edward wants to say 'no', but this will give him the first private moment with Liz since he eliminated Bella.

They enter the suite and as Edward turns to close and lock the door Liz comes up behind him and smacks him across the head.

"Oww, what was that for?" He asks, whipping around and rubbing the side of his head.

"That's for breaking Bella's heart." She smacks him again on the other side of the head. "And that's for keeping Mary."

"Damn Liz. Stop with the violence," he whines.

"Spill. I briefly talked to Jaz, but I want your version, because you were totally into Bella and 'poof' she's gone, along with Rose and Alice."

He proceeds to tell her the whole sordid tale. Including Mike's last visit and 'request' to keep Mary.

"Interesting, because right after your last date with Mary, I swear I heard she and Mike arguing. I thought I heard him say, 'you went too far,' or something like that. What happened on your date with her?"

"Let's see, she mounted me and forced her tongue in my mouth," Edward deadpans.

"Eww, even I think kissing Mary is gross," she winces.

"Tell me about it."

"Angela was really cool on her hometown date. She gave me the name of the school Bella works at and her last name." He gives that info to Liz.

"What's the plan?" she asks.

"Jazz and Emmett are trying to get dirt on Mike. Your mom put your dad on the case too. I had a couple of minutes alone with them. I still have the blackmail note Mike wrote, what a tool. You've got one more day to dig up anything you can at the girl's house. Oh, and I'm not choosing either you or Mary at the final rose ceremony. In case you didn't know that already."

"Duh," she laughs. "I hate to ask you this, but I need you to accept the offer for the suite tomorrow night with Mary." Edward is shaking his head and Liz puts her hand up, "Hear me out. I need time. Time at the house without her. I need to chit chat with the crew, snoop through her room, et cetera. I need her gone, for as long as possible."

"Do you know what that will do to Bella when she sees it on tv?" He's shaking his head. "It will rip her heart out all over again. God, I hope she realizes this is all, nothing. That all of this means nothing and that I hate spending time with you girls. No offense, Liz."

Liz nods, "None taken."

"You're a guy. I'm sure you can come up with some way to gross her out or turn her off tomorrow night," Liz says. "No offense, Edward."

Edward laughs, "None taken."

They stay up laughing, raiding the mini bar and crash on separate pieces of furniture in the suite.

In the morning, the cameras are rolling as they leave the suite. Liz fakes an embarrassed blush when they kiss goodbye at the door. Edward thinks to himself, _damn she's good_. He hopes she can work that same magic on the crew tonight while he is suffering with Mary.

M-E-B

The final date with Mary couldn't be more different than his date with Liz. There is no laughing, no witty banter, not even any intelligent conversation. Everything out of Mary's mouth is a sexual innuendo. It gets to the point where Edward doesn't talk, because everything he says, she takes as a sexual advance.

When the invitation to use the suite arrives, Edward's first reaction is to run away yelling, 'No, hell No!' But that would really piss Mike off.

He defers to Mary who, of course, eagerly accepts the invitation.

Once the doors of the suite are closed and they are alone, Mary pounces. Her clothes are off in nanoseconds. She is pretty, and has a nice body, but once she opens her mouth, none of that matters.

She starts undressing Edward, slowly, trying to be seductive. Edward keeps his eyes closed, knowing he's going to have to stop her soon. She pulls his shirt out of his pants and touches the buckle of his belt. Without warning, she palms the front of his pants and gives a little squeeze, causing him to jump in both surprise and disgust.

He grabs her hand and removes it, placing it at her side. He shakes his head, but doesn't say anything. What can he say, 'you repel me,' 'I don't want you,' 'get the hell away from me'?

"It's okay if you're nervous, Edward. Everyone gets a little stage fright now and then," she says as her hands go for his junk again.

He abruptly turns his back on her and goes with her assumption. That he is having trouble 'getting it up,' which he is, but not for the reasons she thinks. It wouldn't come out to play with her if she was the last woman alive.

He fakes being embarrassed and mumbles something about taking a shower. He locks not only the door to the bathroom, but also the door to the bedroom the bathroom is located in. He actually looks around for a piece of furniture he can push in front of the bedroom door.

He stays locked in the bedroom all night. Mary comes to the door and begs him to open it a few times. She promises to be patient with him and make it all about him. He fights the urge to purge. The night can't end soon enough for Edward.

Their goodbye in front of the cameras in the morning is starkly different than the previous morning. Edward acts embarrassed, and apologizes to her quietly but she just acts hurt and rejected. He gives her a kiss on the cheek in consolation. She storms off without saying anything to him.

-M-E-B-

The build up to the final rose ceremony is ridiculous, so much fanfare, money wasted, over focus on appearances and not on personal character. It brings home for Edward just how unimportant this stuff is.

He doesn't propose to Liz. She is gracious and says she didn't think it would work out anyway. That was the easy woman to deal with.

When Mary arrives at the ceremony, she is obviously still angry. Edward tries to let her down gently, saying all the right things, 'you deserve someone who can appreciate you,' et cetera. She doesn't take the rejection well. She stomps off, mumbling something about him not being able to perform. Luckily, her rant is not fully distinguishable. He doesn't need the world thinking he's impotent. Although that defense might bode well for him with Bella.

He feels so relieved and energized at the end of the night, that he packs up all of his belongings and is ready to leave the mansion before going to bed. He gets to go home, eat some of his mom's home cooking, perfect some of the new songs he's written and he gets to go into the studio to start recording in less than two weeks.

The rules of the show stipulate that he can't be seen in public with anyone from the show until after the 'After the Final Rose, The Girls Tell All' episode airs. However, he is allowed to contact them privately, if they personally exchanged information. The show is not allowed to give out any personal information on any of the contestants... to Edward or to the girls.

Minutes before the limo arrives to take the guys home, Mike shows up at the mansion.

He gives the guys back their cell phones and computers. Edward knows that is not the only reason Mike is here.

"Edward, I want a word with you privately?" Mike demands.

Edward gives Jasper and Emmett the nod to leave.

"What do you want, Mike?" Edward says impatiently.

"I'm surprised that you managed to pull off a pretty decent show. It needs some editing," he says smugly. "But it's all stuff we can work with."

"Is that all? Our car will be here any minute."

"No, a few more things. I just wanted to remind you of our deal. You, or anyone you know, may not contact Bella, Rosalie or Alice, until the final show has aired. Do you understand?"

Edward nods, "Why am I allowed to contact, say Mary, but none of them?"

"Because, you and I have a little deal. You nearly ruined my show because you got pussy-whipped by Bella. If I didn't do something, the show would have been a complete disaster. Besides, if you don't comply, we can still humiliate those girls and cause them years of legal trouble," Mike turns to leave, "One more thing, Edward. Did you sleep with Mary?"

Edward laughs a wry laugh, "No Mike. I would not touch her with a ten foot pole. Not that she didn't try, because she was all over me. She said something about not having a real man or good sex in a long time."

Edward can see the reaction Mike is having to his comments. His face is red, fists are clenched. Mike's discomfort encourages Edward to continue.

"She wanted to have unprotected sex. She said she wanted to get pregnant with _my _baby, right now, to be tied to _me_, forever."

Mike steps inches from Edward and yells, "She did not say or do any of that! Not only are you a pretty boy diva, but you're a liar too. I should punch that smug look right off your face." He pulls his hand back, his fist aimed at Edward's face, but before he can land the punch Emmett is on him. Emmett detains him until the limo arrives and Edward is safely inside, then he releases Mike with a hearty shove.

When Emmett finally joins Edward and Jasper in the limo. Emmett starts cracking up. Jasper busts out laughing, too. Their behavior is confusing to Edward, because he's still pissed about Mike, his adrenaline still pumping through his system.

"What, you douche bags? How can that possibly be so funny?"

Jasper reaches in his pocket and pulls out his cell and dangles it in front of Edward. "I got it, all of it. I thought the battery was going to die, but it didn't. God Bless video camera phones."

Edward starts laughing too, partly from elation, partly from relief, but mainly because it's over.

**A/N**

**Well... there you have it. The show ends kind of anticlimactically, but did any of you want him to choose someone other than Bella? Me neither :)**

**The next chapter is all Bella and will be up in a day or two. Does she know anything about the show? Edward? Has she heard from Angela? Or anyone else?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Shall we find out what Bella has been doing? I know it's short, but not much to say when E & B are apart :/**

**beta'd by texasbella**

**33**

Time had moved slowly for Bella, after leaving California. The end of the summer dragged out, even the unusually sunny weather in Seattle was not enough to brighten her mood.

When the girls finally met back up at their house in Seattle, it was the day after the elimination. Mike, the producer, had been horrible to Bella when she left. He barked out orders, stated rules, even made some insulting comments to her and about her. Bella was surprised to find out from Rose and Alice that Mike didn't even speak to them before they'd left. They all found that odd. Why Bella? They chalked it up to him being under stress and being an ass.

Alice and Rose tried to talk to Bella about what happened that last night on the show. Why she was eliminated. Bella shut them down and said she didn't want to talk about it. She needed to get over Edward, put it behind her, but she couldn't help but play over in her mind things that were said and done between she and Edward, and things that her best friends pointed out about this sordid situation.

"Bella, it doesn't make sense. I saw you and Edward together the night before he eliminated us. He was into you, like totally into you. Something must have happened. When I said goodbye to him that night, he was different, sad. I'm sorry, but something is up," Alice had said before Bella could stop her.

"Ya, Bells. I wanted to kick his ass and I swear he was going to let me. Guys just don't do that unless they think they deserve it," Rose added quickly.

"It doesn't matter. He made his choice, end of story. Doesn't matter what I feel, what I thought he felt. The facts are the facts."

"It's not that simple, Bella, and you know it. But we will respect your decision. Just know we are here if you ever want to talk, vent, cry, whatever," Rose says. They all go in for a group hug.

"Margaritas?" Alice asks, changing the subject and lightening the mood.

**M-E-B**

Going back to work for Bella is a good thing. It keeps her mind occupied and busy. However, the The Most Eligible Bachelor season opener is during the first week of school.

As soon as the first show airs, there is a buzz around the high school campus where Bella works. The kids whisper when she walks down the hall. Edward is the talk of the school, by the girls, of course.

Bella ignores it all, until she can't any longer.

"Miss Swan, um, we saw you on the Bachelor show. Um, so what happened?" one of her students raises her hand and asks during class.

"I'm not allowed to discuss anything that happened on the show, sorry," she replies, trying not to show any emotion.

"Do you like him?" the student continues.

"Once again, I'm not allowed to discuss anything about the show or Edward Masen. I guess you'll have to watch and see," she turns her back to the class quickly and starts writing on the whiteboard.

What she is dreading most is when they see the episode where she gets eliminated, even more so than her dates with Edward. Having her students see her making out on tv will be awkward, but being humiliated is on a whole other level.

To Rose and Alice's dismay, Bella refuses to watch the show. In order to avoid it, she tries going to the gym during that particular hour, since Rose and Alice are glued to the tv in their house. But she leaves as soon as she realizes that half of the tvs in the gym are airing the show. Instead, she opts to strap on her iPod and run for an hour, once a week. She doesn't even want to hear Edward's voice or the voices of any of the other girls.

She didn't need to hear him on tv anyway. He visited her dreams almost every night.

Sometimes they were good, romantic moments with she and Edward together, other times they were heart wrenching sagas of rejection and loss. Either way, they ended the same way every morning, when she woke up and she was faced with the reality of it all.

One night after her run, she gets home and quickly gets in the shower, avoiding Rose and Alice, in case they are discussing the show. When she is drying off she notices the message light on her cell phone is blinking. She has been getting more private and unknown number phone calls since about a week after getting home in July, but whoever it is never leaves a message.

She looks at the number, but doesn't even recognize the area code. She puts the phone down to get dressed and forgets about the message.

Saturday morning, over coffee, she gathers her courage and calls her dad. "Hey, Dad."

"About time you called, Bells. Three weeks into the season and I'm just hearing from you now? Don't you think I would have liked to hear from my daughter, that she was on a reality show? I heard about it at the diner, Bells, the diner," he says angrily.

"Sorry Dad. I was kind of hoping you wouldn't hear about it at all," she says apologetically.

"Bells, I don't live under a rock. Of course I was going to hear about it," he says more calmly.

"You okay?"

"Eh, I've been better," she pauses. "It didn't end well. You'll see. I'm not watching the show, and I really don't want to talk about it," she says sadly.

"Please tell me he wasn't an adulterer like that yahoo you work with," he grits out.

"No, not that."

"How are things at work? Have they gotten any easier?" he asks with concern.

"Yeah, it's better. I think the time off in the summer helped. More people are talking to me now."

"Good, you didn't deserve any of that Bells. I hope you know that."

"Ya, I'm trying to get past it and this... show," she huffs.

"When are you gonna come visit your old dad?" he teases.

"Thanksgiving for sure, Dad. You know I love to cook for you," she smiles thinking about all the times she's cooked for him.

"Lookin' forward to it Bells. Gotta go. Love you, and call your dad more often, okay? I don't want the people at the diner to know more about you than me," he says.

"Okay, Dad, love you too. Good bye." She hangs up and looks at the phone for a second. She notices the number one on top of the voice mail icon.

She starts listening to the message and nearly deletes it before listening beyond the first few words. Her heart is pounding, just in reaction to the voice she hears, the memories, feelings it brings back, and it's not even Edward's voice, it's Angela's.

Angela says she misses her and really wants to talk to her. Bella listens with tears in her eyes. She wants to talk to Angela, but not hear anything about Edward or the show. What else would they have to talk about? Bella saves Angela's number, but has no intention of calling her back anytime soon. Maybe in the future when she feels stronger, but not right now.

The phone calls from random numbers and private numbers continue, with more frequency. Bella never answers. Everyone she knows and cares about are programmed into her phone. She assumes they are sales calls or wrong numbers.

Rose and Alice try a few times to bring up talking about the show, but she abruptly stops them.

They want to tell her that it 'looks' different, that they edited out a lot of things. Mainly, they want her to know that they edited out most of Bella's time with Edward. From a viewer's perspective, Edward and Bella had a slight connection and they kissed a few times. That's it. But Bella refuses to listen.

One night in late September, Bella is sound asleep and is awakened by her cell ringing. Without thinking or even opening her eyes, she answers it.

"Damn it girl. Don't you ever answer your phone!" someone yells into her ear causing her to wince. She's awake now.

"Liz, is that you?" she mumbles.

"Damn straight, bitch. How's my girl, Rose, doing?"

Bella laughs roughly. "I knew you had a thing for her. She's fine. How are you?"

"Same old, same old. How the hell are you? I miss you girls. Can I come and visit?" she asks without hesitation.

"Um, ah. I guess," Bella answers warily.

"Give me Rose and Alice's numbers, right now. I'll call them and make all the arrangements."

"Okay," Bella gives her their numbers. "Just call them at a decent hour, Liz."

Liz laughs. "Will do, Bella. See you soon. Now go back to sleep."

"Bye Liz." Bella hangs up the phone, but can't go back to sleep. What has she just done?

**A/N**

**What does Liz have up her sleeve? Who could be calling Bella? What happened to Bella at work?**

**One more chapter and then the taping of the final episode, 'After the Final Rose, The Women Tell All'. I bet Edward can't wait for that one. *note sarcasm***

**Thanks so much to everyone who is reading, reviewing, rec'ing, pimping, liking, commenting, speculating...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you everyone for your patience and support)**

**beta'd by texasbella**

**34 **

"Oh. My. God. That girl is tiring... and abusive. The name calling was bad, I've never been told how stupid I am, so many different ways. But seriously, I thought she was going to smack me at one point," Bella shakes her head. "It looks like a tornado hit this place and I think I need an entire week to detox," Bella says plopping on the sofa after moving the debris out of the way.

"At least you got to sleep alone. Liz is handsy in her sleep, and she snores when she's drunk," Rose laughs.

"Drunken Snorer," they laugh at the same time.

"You loved it," Alice teases.

"I think I may have groped her last night thinking she was someone else," Rose says shyly.

"Why do you say that?" Alice asks.

"Well, Liz gave me the bitch brow first thing this morning and she said, 'I'm not Emmett', or something like that."

"Did you dream about Emmett?"

Rose nods, "I think she was a little hurt."

"Eh, she knows which team you play for," Alice offers.

"Yeah, I'm loyal to my team," Rose laughs. "Enough about me. How do you feel about everything she had to say?" she asks, looking at Bella.

"Well, I didn't want to hear it, but as you know, Liz doesn't take no for an answer," she pauses, "I need some 'sober time' to sort out how I feel and what I think," Bella says.

"What about calling Angela or answering the other phone calls?" Alice asks.

Bella shakes her head. "I don't know. I've been trying for two months to NOT think about him, us, the show, and now I can't think about anything else. It hurts and I don't want to get hopeful. At least when I thought that was all behind me, in my past, I felt like I had some control. Now I feel there is, and has been, so much OUT of my control, that I don't know what to think or feel."

"You've got a few weeks to figure it out, the finale doesn't air until the second week in October," Alice offers.

"Are you going to start watching the show now?" Rose asks.

"This would be the worst time to start watching. Its just him with all the other girls, we're already gone. He has to have kissed some of them. If Mike is as bad as Liz says, he wouldn't let Edward get away without kissing... or more," Bella cringes. "I'll think about watching it."

**M-E-B**

Edward chooses not to watch the show as it airs on tv. Emmett and Jasper do watch it, of course. They come over after every episode and share stories and anecdotes from the show with him. He almost feels like they are talking about something he had had nothing to do with.

Edward spends his days writing, playing or recording. His nights are at home with his mom or friends. He stays out of the public eye. He works out constantly. He buries himself in his music, just biding his time until he can see Bella again.

So many times in the past few months, Edward has fought with himself about getting on a plane and going to Seattle, to find Bella. He knows that time is not on his side, and she may move on to someone else. But he cannot risk her reputation, in her profession and in her personal life.

He also doesn't know her financial situation and whether she can or can't withstand the repercussions of being sued. And then there is the fact that her father is a police chief. What would her father say if he put her at risk like that? If he didn't protect her. Would he ever accept Edward as a good enough man for his daughter? These questions and the answers that regretfully follow are the reasons that Edward stayed rooted in California, practically marking the days off the calendar. Countdown to Bella.

**M-E-B**

"I wish Bella was going to be at the taping today," Edward says sadly."I have to face all of those women, without the one woman I really want to see. Not only that, they get to vent and spill all my secrets or whatever. I know Mary is going to talk about me being impotent. It's going to be very humiliating, 'the women tell all, Edward grumbles.

"Eddie, you have to admit, that this _is_ priceless. Of all the things you could have told her, said to her, and you go with 'inability to perform'," Emmett laughs.

"Shut up, Emmett. I didn't plan it that way. She just assumed, so I went with it," Edward says, stress evident in his voice. "The only reason I'm not totally freaking out right now, is that in about two hours, I'm done. No more show, no more women, no more Mike. But most importantly, no more avoiding Bella. I'm so glad they are taping this live. There are a few minutes delay, but it will be airing on the East Coast as we tape. It will air here three hours later."

"Is everything ready?" Edward asks Jasper.

"Yep, just like we planned. It should go off without a hitch. You don't have to do anything or even say a word, let us take care of it."

"You know how much I appreciate this, right?" Edward says sincerely.

"It's been a group effort, Edward. We all want to see Mike and Mary go down. And we get to witness it, in person" Jasper smiles and it's almost evil.

"Finally," Edward sighs.

**M-E-B**

"Nice to meet you, Edward, I'm Jake Black. I'll be your moderator tonight, I mean the host, for the show tonight," he jokes as he smirks at Edward.

Seeing the look of panic on Edward's face, Jake says, "Don't worry, I've done this before. I'll keep things moving and I won't let any one woman dominate the show. Let's go over the schedule; first you're up by yourself, then Liz and Mary will join you on stage to ask questions and then we hav with the other 18 women. Any questions?" Jake asks.

"Um, 18 women? I thought they weren't _all_ coming back for this," Edward questions, panic creeping in.

"Of course they're all here. 'After the Final Rose, The Women Tell All' episode, is a big deal, with big ratings. Besides, it's part of their contract to be here. Interesting, some of the girls asked the same question earlier," Jake muses.

"So, _all_ of the women are here, all twenty?" Edward clarifies.

"Yes, Edward. Are you okay? You're looking a little pale."

"Um, excuse me, Jake. I need to talk to my manager," Edward says, rushing off.

"Jazz, I need my guitar," Edward insists.

"But it's not even in Los Angeles, it's at home, in San Diego," Jasper says.

"Then go buy me one, send someone else to do it, buy ten, I don't care. Just get me an acoustic guitar before the show starts," Edward says firmly.

"Okay, if you're sure about this?" Jasper says with concern.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now hurry up," Edward convinces Jazz.

But Edward is not sure. This whole thing could blow up in his face.

**A/N**

**I know it's short... sorry. Fridays update is extra long. Does that help?**

**So, all the girls are going to be at the taping of the final show. How did that happen?**

**What is Edward going to do?**

**You guys are amazing with the reviews!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I can't thank all of you enough for the encouraging words, reviews and alerts. (I hit 1000 alerts!)**

**Beta'd by texasbella.**

**35**

"How was your experience on The Most Eligible Bachelor, Edward?" Jake asks as his first question of the show.

"It was an interesting experience. I feel like I learned a lot about myself. What I want in a woman, a partner," Edward says, smiling.

"But you didn't find that person here on the show, because you didn't pick someone in the end. Was it still worth it to you? This is a huge commitment. Do you have any regrets?"

"You're right, Jake. I didn't choose either of the girls I brought to the final rose ceremony. I have some regrets about how I went about certain things throughout the show, but it was most definitely worth it," Edward answers.

"I've been told that we are in for a real treat tonight? I understand that you are performing a song for us, one that you've written recently," Jake announces.

"I wrote this song right after we finished taping the show in late July," Edward says.

"Does it have any special meaning to you?" Jake prods.

"My songs always have meaning, but this one is special. It was written for someone I've been missing for a while," he says looking directly at Bella, who is sitting across the stage, among the 18 other women from the show.

His gaze makes her self conscious, so she looks down at her hands in her lap instead of meeting his gaze.

He quickly tunes his guitar and starts with a beautiful, sad musical melody. When he starts to sing, it's like everyone in the room is holding their breath, none more noticeably than Bella.

He sings about losing someone and not wanting her to go. About second chances and faith in love.

The last note of his heartfelt song fades out, his eyes locked on Bella's. She wants to look away, but is too entranced by the song, the man.

The spell is broken when Jake introduces Elizabeth and Mary and they come out and sit on either side of Edward. He looks terribly uncomfortable, and leans away from Mary and into Liz. Liz gives him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, ladies. Rejection is never an easy thing, but how are you feeling about Edward and your experience on the show now?" Jake asks.

Liz starts, "Edward is a great guy. I'm glad I was there until the end. He never lied to me or promised me anything, but I think we both realized that we want different things." Liz smiles a genuine smile and glances in Rose's direction. Alice starts to snicker, until Rose gives her a glare. Bella smiles and shakes her head slightly.

"Thank you, Elizabeth, for your candor," Jake intercedes. "Mary, would you like to add anything to that?"

Mary smiles at Jake, then the cameras. "Of course, Jake. I think my experience with Edward was quite different than Elizabeth's."

"How so, Mary?" Jake encourages.

"I thought we had a real connection, right from the start. He was very affectionate, sweet, until that last night in the suite, when it all stopped," she pouts at the cameras. "I hate to say this, but... I think he has performance issues," she whispers in Jake's direction.

Jake looks shocked for a split second, then regains his composure. "Um, that subject is probably best dealt with on another type of show," he jokes, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Well, that's just never happened to me with anyone before. It freaked me out a little," she shrugs and giggles.

Jake quickly thanks Elizabeth and Mary and they exit the stage.

During commercial break, Edward can hear Emmett and Jasper laughing, at his expense. He thinks to himself, _mental note, kick some ass after the show_.

"Welcome back everyone," Jake says. "I think it's time we take some questions from the other ladies from the show. They are all here in the audience. Please welcome: Alice, Angela, Bella, Bree, Chelsea, Claire, Emily, Heidi, Irina, Jane, Jessica, Kate, Leah, Maria, Rosalie, Senna, Tanya and Victoria." The girls wave and smile when the camera passes them.

Looking at all the women he rejected, including Bella, makes Edward feel sick to his stomach. At this point he feels like he got off easy with Mary.

Random questions are asked by the ladies. Bree still thinks she's too good for Edward, Irina wants to give him a second chance, et cetera.

When Rose raises her hand, Edward starts to sweat.

"Edward, if you felt like you sent the wrong person home, what would you do now?"

"It would be horrible sending the wrong person home, and thinking about that decision for the rest of the show. I would want to find her, apologize, do everything in my power to get her to understand, that I regret letting her go. I would not give up until she forgave me," he says, smiling at Rose and then at Bella.

Rose returns his smile and nods.

"Thank you ladies, and Edward, for coming here tonight. Edward, I wish you luck and love in your future," Jake says, shaking hands with Edward.

"Thank you, Jake," Edward says in response.

"That's a wrap," one of the crew yells. The cameras go off.

Mike comes onto the stage and up to Edward. "That's it, pretty boy," he says, just quiet enough for only Edward to hear.

"That's it? The last show has taped and is currently airing?" Edward asks.

"That's what I said," Mike says with a smug look on his face. Edward just walks away.

"Mike Newton?" someone asks from behind Mike. He turns to look at who said his name and comes face to face with two uniformed police officers.

"I'm Mike, what can I do for you?" he says, looking far less smug than a few seconds ago.

"You are under arrest for the illegal blackmailing of Edward Masen." Mike is speechless as the police read him his Miranda Rights.

When the police have Mike handcuffed, Jasper's dad, Aro, approaches Mike, handing him a document. "Mike, there is a gag order from Judge Jason Jenks, in effect starting now. You are not allowed to speak of Edward Masen, any of the women, or discuss anything about this show to anyone but your legal representation, without being in contempt of court." He leans in closer and whispers, "Mr. Masen is willing to drop some of these charges if you abide by the law." Aro is gone before Mike responds.

Everyone from the show, including Edward, are standing around watching this all unfold, when he notices that the cameras are filming again.

A man, dressed in an expensive suit, whom Edward doesn't recognize, approaches Mike.

"Um, Mr. Volturi, I can explain everything. It's just a misunderstanding," Mike says, sounding desperate.

The man shakes his head at Mike. "Shut up, Mike. Myself and the network have put up with you for far too long. Not only are you fired from the show and will never work in this industry again, but the network is in the process of suing you for breaking your contract and damages."

"There must be some mistake. I haven't done any of that," Mike protests weakly.

"We have photographic evidence of you engaging in sex with one of the contestants, as well as video and written evidence of your blackmailing of Mr. Masen. That doesn't even begin to touch the ethical issues involved here, which are also part of your contract. I suggest you keep your mouth quiet and get a good attorney. The network attorneys are very good and ruthless. You've made a mockery of this show, and they are not taking it lightly," he says angrily.

Before Mike can respond, someone starts yelling, "Mike, you promised. You promised me that I would be the next Bachelorette," Mary pleads, running up to Mike.

"I'm sorry Miss, and you are?" the network executive, Mr. Volturi, asks.

"I'm Mary, Mary Cope," she stammers.

"You, Miss Cope, are also involved in the network's case. If I were you, I wouldn't leave the Los Angeles area any time soon. Our attorneys will be contacting you." He turns abruptly and walks away.

Mary starts crying and screaming at Mike as he's getting dragged away by the police, "You're a liar, Mike. You said everything would be okay. You promised me, you asshole!"

When Mike, Mary and the police officers are outside the building, everyone that is left are speechless. They look at each other. Edward's eyes find Bella's, but she looks away quickly, seemingly searching the room for something or someone.

Edward walks over to her before she has an opportunity to flee. "Bella," he says softly.

She closes her eyes when she hears his voice. She never thought she'd hear him say her name again.

"Bella, please. I need to speak to you. I have so much to say. Please, come with me, somewhere, anywhere. Let me explain," he pleads.

Bella opens her eyes and looks for her friends. Rose and Alice are standing with Emmett and Jasper. They are looking at her and Edward, everyone is looking at them in fact. Her friends don't come to rescue her or tell her to stay away from Edward, instead they have encouraging smiles on their faces. Liz goes as far as giving her the 'shoo' signal with her hands. Even Angela is smiling.

Bella looks at Edward, briefly. He looks anxious, sad, remorseful, sincere. She looks away quickly, without giving him an answer.

"Bella, please," he says touching her arm lightly. His touch sends shivers throughout her body. It's undeniable, the effect he has on her, but does he deserve her? Maybe, maybe not, but she wants to hear the whole story, directly from him.

"Yes," is all she says.

Edward lets out a big sigh, and mumbles, "thank god."

**A/N**

**All hell is breaking loose on . Very lemony stories being pulled. Everyone is moving there stories elsewhere. Ughh... I don't like change.**

**I'm still here and will be for as long as they let me, but I will be uploading this story onto a blog as well. I'll let you know.**

**Next chapter will be Sunday or Monday, fangirling this week and RL stuff this weekend. Thanks for your patients.**

**Do you want to hear Edward's explanation? Will she forgive him? And who was calling her?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews for the last chapter. RL prevented me from responding to them, but know I read them all!**

**Beta'd by texasbella**

**36**

"Can we go to my hotel?" Edward asks.

Bella looks at him like she's about to flee again.

"Just to talk, I promise no funny business. I have a suite and I thought we could sit in the living area and talk. Maybe have room service delivered?" he says, trying to calm her fears.

She nods, and lets Edward lead her out to his waiting car.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to listen to me, Bella. I owe you so many explanations for everything. Just know how much I appreciate this," he smiles at her shyly.

Edward orders room service and they settle onto the sofa in his suite. Bella sits at the far end. Taking her hint for space between them, he sits near the other end.

There is an awkward pause before Edward speaks, "What do you know already?"

"It doesn't matter what I've heard or been told. I want to hear it from you, your version," she says firmly.

"Okay, where to start?" Edward thinks out loud. He turns his body towards hers. "First and foremost, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for eliminating you. I'm sorry for causing you any pain, embarrassment, whatever," he sighs, wanting so to touch her, "That being said, I guess I'll start at the beginning."

"After my dad passed away, my mom was in so much pain. She loved him so much, that she almost didn't want to continue without him. There were times when she told me that actually. It was terrifying to watch, because things change, people die, we get old. I kind of decided at that point that I didn't want to get married, find a partner for life. I was convinced that it would end painfully no matter how it ended. I even convinced myself that I could live my life like that. I dated occasionally, had the occasional one night stand. I made sure to keep my feelings and emotions out of it, locked away safely. But that wasn't for me, it wasn't who I am, so I stopped dating and being with women all together. I threw myself into writing music, my friends, my home, my mom." He looks up at Bella and she nods for him to keep going.

"When this opportunity for the show came up, Jasper suggested I do it. It was so out there, ya know? So unlike me, but my life was pretty boring and I needed a way to jumpstart my career. Any publicity is good publicity, right?" he smiles.

"We negotiated the contract for a while, back and forth. They didn't want to give up any control, but we were firm. I wasn't going to be a puppet," he laughs wryly. "I guess that didn't work out," he shrugs and continues. "Mike was a pain in the ass to me from the beginning with the snide comments and condescending remarks. I should have known he was going to be trouble. He made it seem like he had so much clout, authority. We finally agreed on a contract. I could send anyone home at any time, but I had to have a certain number of rose ceremonies and I had to end the show on a certain date with two women," he shakes his head.

"That sounds easy enough, but not when you have to date women you despise and keep people around just for appearance. But I signed on, knowing this, but not knowing this. I thought it would be easier," he says wistfully.

"I tried to go in open minded coming into the show, but I really didn't think I'd meet anyone special. That first night when Emmett recognized you and Alice and Rose from the club, I didn't know what to think. I certainly didn't trust any of you. God, Liz, I don't know what I would have done without Liz. Jasper told her to check you guys out. When she told me you guys were cool, it was such a relief. At the time I didn't know why it mattered so much. I thought it was the principle of the thing, lying and all, but in hindsight it wasn't that at all," he looks at Bella expectantly.

"What was it?" Bella asks quietly.

"You, it was you. When Liz said you were okay, trustworthy. I felt free, free to get to know you. I was drawn to you from the beginning. I fought it, though," he pauses. "You know, I didn't tell anyone else about my dad."

"You didn't? Why not?"

"I didn't want them to know me, any of them. I went through the motions on the show after you left, but it didn't mean anything," he takes a deep breath, "I'm getting ahead of myself."

There is a knock on the door and Edward goes to answer it. Bella's head is reeling. He'd said so much already and he hadn't even gotten to the elimination and blackmailing. She feels her defenses slipping slightly. She can tell that Edward is being honest, and it is sad to hear it all from his perspective, but she is still guarded and needs to hear more, hear it all.

They eat quietly. He asks her a few questions about teaching and the new school year. Her answers are polite and brief.

When they're done eating Edward asks, "Are you ready to hear more?" Bella nods.

"After our first one on one date," he points between them, "maybe sooner. I knew you were the only one I wanted to know, the only one I wanted to spend time with. I had a plan. You can ask Emmett and Jasper, I told them my plan about who I was going to eliminate, and when. I went into that... rose ceremony with complete confidence. Then Mike blew it out of the water. About five minutes before the ceremony he came in and layed it all on the table. He threatened you and Rose and Alice with lawsuits, and public humiliation. I knew you were a teacher, a new teacher. I couldn't let that happen to you. He wouldn't let me talk to Jaz or anyone. I had to go straight out to the ceremony and make a fast decision," he looks at Bella, his eyes pleading.

"Why didn't you even look at me?" she whispers.

He puts his head down and shakes his head, "He said if I wasn't convincing, he would go ahead with the legal actions. I couldn't look at you, Bella. I knew you would see in my eyes that I didn't want you to go, that I was miserable. So, I acted like I didn't care. I hope you believe how much it hurt me to do that," he says.

"Regardless of how you felt about me, I didn't want to hurt you and make you feel like I led you on. Or worse, make you look bad on tv. Thank god they edited our time together, deemphasizing our connection. They made it look like a natural progression for me to eliminate you. A little surprising, but not shocking, like it would have been if they'd aired all of our time together."

"The only good thing that came out of that night was that Mike is an idiot. I got him to put his threats in writing. What a douche," he laughs.

"I kept it hidden until I visited the girl's hometowns. Jazz and Liz's dad is an attorney so when I was 'meeting' her family, we had a little while with no cameras and crew, I told him the whole story, and gave him Mike's blackmail note. Right after that he started building a case against Mike, and Mary, but at that time we didn't know about Mary."

Bella nods her head, "I know. I've spoken to Aro."

"What?" Edward asks, obviously shocked.

"Around mid August I started getting calls on my cell from private and random numbers. No one left a message, until Angela. She said she wanted to talk to me, but I didn't call her back. Liz got a hold of me by waking me in the middle of the night. I was so out of it that I didn't screen my call. She's a sneaky one," Bella laughs. "Anyway, she forced a visit on us and forced me to listen to her about everything, Mike, the blackmailing, the girls," she stiffens.

"You didn't watch the show?" Edward asks, already knowing the answer.

"Nope, not even a minute. Not for lack of Rose and Alice trying to get me to though."

"Liz told me that her dad was trying to get in touch with me. No one wanted to leave messages. No paper trail, so to speak, in case Mike got wind of it before they could gather information on him. After Liz left, I decided to take his call. He wanted me to be aware of the lawsuit against Mike and ultimately Mary."

"You said there were random _numbers_. Did anyone else call you from the show?"

Bella shakes her head, "Not from the show, but someone else did call."

"Who?" Edward prods.

"Promise you won't be mad at her?"

Edward nods.

"Your mom bought a prepaid phone and was trying to get a hold of me," she says tentatively.

"Shit," Edward mumbles.

"Don't be mad at her. We only talked the one time, but she reminded me of who you are. I'd spent the entire time since my elimination, second guessing myself. Not trusting my judgement, my feelings, my ability to read people. She reminded me that you are a good person, who is stuck in a difficult situation. She loves you very much. She just wants you to be happy."

"Sorry about that. I didn't know she called you."

"Don't worry. She was very sweet," she says kindly as she looks up at him. "She told me a few funny stories about you. I didn't know you were such a Mama's boy."

He just shakes his head and smiles. "I'd do anything for her. They were always there for me, and my mom hasn't missed a beat since my dad died. She has been worried about me the last few years. I told her about you when I got to go home. I guess I'm not surprised she tried to help me. She's not exactly one to sit back and let things happen."

"I continued with the show, like nothing happened. It was the worst thing I've ever experienced. All I could think about was you and how I let you down. Even if you didn't care for me like I care for you. I didn't want things to end that way. I kept Liz on until the end. We had to play the 'cute couple.' You're going to love this. She played all sweet and innocent, that's how we kept our 'affection' to a minimum," he explains as he laughs.

"Aro said that it was probably a lot harder for her to play that part than you," Bella giggles.

He laughs too and puts his hand on his heart, "I'm hurt by that. I'm not that bad, for a guy."

He gets serious all of a sudden. "I want to apologize again for the way I acted on the boat, with Maria. I acted like a heathen. It's not who I am, I just let my hormones get the best of me."

"I understand. She was attractive, sexy and very available," she shrugs.

"No, it's not okay. Honestly, Bella, there were only a few girls there that I found even remotely attractive. I don't know what came over me on that boat. I could blame it on a lack of sex for... years now, but truthfully, I was just a pig." He pauses for a moment like he's thinking hard about something. "I didn't have sex with any of them. I didn't do more than kiss. I didn't even want to do that. I did the minimum I could do and still keep Mike off my back, thereby keeping him off your back. He would come to me after each date and basically berate me for my lack of affection or whatever. Every time he did, he'd threaten you girls. I knew Aro was working on things, but I didn't know until after the final rose ceremony how it was going. For all I knew, they had nothing to pin on him except the blackmail note. I'm no attorney. I didn't know how good something like that is," he shrugs.

"That last night, when I was on the final date with Mary," he notices Bella wince when he says her name. "Mike made me keep her until the end. I wanted to keep Senna. Senna was nice, but so clueless. She didn't really care about me or any of this. She was the perfect one to keep until the end, because I knew I wouldn't be hurting her, but Mike made me keep Mary. I didn't know why at the time, but Liz did some snooping when Mary was gone and she found photos. Photos of Mary and Mike, in compromising positions. Thank god I never saw those," he cringes, causing Bella to laugh.

"Liz told me your last date with Mary was... interesting," Bella teases.

"Don't remind me. Did Mary tell everyone on National tv that I'm impotent?" he asks as he throws his head back on the sofa, closing his eyes.

Bella laughs even harder, "Yep, I think so."

When their laughter dies down, Bella says so quietly it's almost indecipherable, "I know you're not."

He opens his eyes and stares into hers, "No, I'm not. Especially when you're around."

She blushes and looks away.

He clears his throat to continue. "Apparently, Mike and Mary had been going at it for a while. She's the one that suspected that you three girls knew each other prior to the show and told Mike. Mike had a thing for her and wanted to keep her around. Having her stay on the show gave him access to her all the time. He promised that she would be the next Bachelorette, and she had sex with him. I guess she had a boyfriend back home, and Mike didn't want her going back to him. He didn't want her to have sex with me either. It's all very convoluted."

He continues, "She's the only one who got... handsy with me. When she realized I wasn't responding to her advances, she assumed I was impotent. I faked embarrassment and locked myself in the bedroom for the night," he shrugs like it was a simple solution.

Bella giggles. "I guess you didn't have it easy after I left."

"No, it was far from easy. In fact it was the hardest few weeks of my life, well almost. You don't know how many times I almost jumped on a plane to go to you, but I didn't know how much power Mike had. Come to find out it wasn't much, but I didn't know that. And really all he had to do was open his mouth and it could ruin you, or at minimum your career," he scoots a little closer to Bella.

"He told me that you were never coming back. That you were banned. I didn't know you were going to be at the taping until earlier today. You have no idea how happy I was when I found out, terrified, but happy," he smiles at her.

"Why were you terrified?"

"I figured you probably hated me. I thought maybe Mike cooked up some scheme to embarrass me even further on tv. I was worried that they might focus on you and make you uncomfortable. But most of all, I was scared to see you and how you looked at me. I could have easily been met with a woman who loathed me. You could have raked me over the coals, in front of everyone. But when I looked at you, I could tell you didn't hate me," he smiles, inching slightly closer to her.

She shakes her head, "No, I don't hate you. I don't trust you, but I don't hate you."

"I can deal with that," he says matter of factly. "Trust is something that is earned. I need to earn your trust. I want to earn your trust, if you will give me a chance," he looks at her earnestly.

**A/N**

**Is Edward sufficiently groveling?**

**Should Bella give him another chance now or make him sweat?**

**Here are a few of the authors who lost stories in the ff raid of overly explicit stories.**

**Texasbella- www .thewriterscoffeeshop library /viewuser .php?uid=58980**

**JaMash- jamashfanfiction .blogspot ?zx=33fc69ec48f84348**

**CaraNo Drabbles- carasdrabbles .blogspot .se /2012 / 06 ?zx=ab17ca600d6927c1**

**SoapyMayhem- soapymayhem .blogspot 2012/ 05/ ?zx=6ac36f00fc47db91**

**Isabelle Masen- www .thewriterscoffeeshop library ?uid=49850**

**CaraNo- caranofiction .blogspot ?zx =d24e2d308380b606**

**Just to name a few. I'll keep posting some at the end of the remaining chapters.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Good morning! Thanks so much to everyone who is reading :)**

**Beta'd by texasbella.**

**Shall we hear from Bella?**

**37**

Bella shakes her head, causing panic to rise in Edward.

"I have some stuff I need to tell you as well. Stuff about myself, my past. You need to understand where I'm coming from," she looks up at Edward. "Is that okay?"

"Of course, I'm all yours," he smiles, trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Um, I had a major crush on you when I was younger, when you were in New Dawn. I wasn't one of your screaming, kiss the poster fans, but I always wondered about you. What you liked. How you felt. Would we have anything in common. When the band broke up and you virtually disappeared, I was concerned about you," she laughs. "That probably sounds so childish and stupid."

"No, not at all," he responds.

"Anyway, when a commercial came on tv about you being the Most Eligible Bachelor, Rose and Alice wouldn't leave it alone. They wouldn't leave me alone," she fidgets with her hands, "They said I needed to open up, live again. I guess I had closed myself off from people, especially men," she shrugs.

"I had a bad... experience last year with someone I work with. I was hired a year ago in June. Being a new teacher, I spent a lot of time at the school during the summer, preparing, setting up my room, stuff like that. Sometimes I was the only one in the school, but I also met some of the teachers and staff during that time. Everyone was very nice and friendly," she looks at Edward. "Is this making you uncomfortable?"

"Only because you are and I think you're about to tell me about some douche who hurt you, so I'm prepared to be a little pissed, besides that, I'm fine," he smirks.

She laughs uncomfortably, "Ya, the douche's name is James, a fellow teacher at my school. When we met that July, he was very friendly. He'd come by my room and offer to help me with things. We started dating shortly after we met. He was very attentive when we were alone, but when anyone else was around he'd practically ignore me. Then he'd apologize and say he was just a very private person and didn't want to complicate things at work, especially for me since I wasn't tenured yet. We agreed to keep things on the down low until I got established as a teacher and with the district. It all seemed very reasonable and on the up and up."

She takes a deep breath before continuing. "When the school year began in September, he virtually ignored me at school. I'd enter the room, he'd leave the room. He was always so hot and cold. Hot when we were alone and very cold when we were with others. It started to feel... wrong. I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. One day in the teacher's lounge, I heard someone talking about another teacher who was on bedrest and out on leave for a difficult pregnancy. I didn't think much of it."

"A few days later, James was missing from school. I didn't ask anyone about him, because I didn't want to upset him, but I tried to call his cell to see if he was okay. It went straight to voicemail. There was a buzz in the school that day. Some teacher was screwing around with another teacher, I'm not one for gossip, so I didn't pay it much attention," she shrugs.

"James didn't come back to work for a few days. When he did, he wouldn't even look at me. I tried to call and text him a few times, but he never responded. We'd never really talked about being exclusive, but I thought I deserved some closure or something."

"I'm sure you can see where this is going," she looks at Edward, he nods for her to continue.

"James was married, to the pregnant teacher. They were married the previous summer in a big wedding that the whole staff was invited to. She was very well liked at the school, with friends in every department. She got pregnant in the Spring and was put on complete bedrest in June, just before I met James, but the baby wasn't due until December. Apparently in late September, she saw some of my texts and confronted James about me. He told her that I was a new teacher and that I was obsessed and was stalking him. He made up a whole scenario to cover his ass. I had no support from anyone at the school, because no one knew we were dating. I was labeled a 'psycho home wrecker'," her shoulders slump when she says it.

"As if that wasn't bad enough, the argument James and his wife had about me sent her into premature labor and the baby was born almost three months early. She was in ICU for a while. I hear she's fine now. Needless to say, that didn't help my reputation at school either. Even the students heard some of the rumors. I had a difficult time with respect and classroom management for the first part of the school year. Eventually, I gained the respect of the students and even the principal. The other teachers at the school... well, that's a different story. It's been pretty miserable. It's been better this year, though. They seem to have forgotten and I'm a little more accepted. I can go into the teacher's lounge now," she smiles at Edward.

His expression is that of shock and rage. He lunges and pulls Bella into a protective bear hug, causing her to gasp in surprise, but she accepts his hug.

"That's horrible, Bella. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I feel even worse now about what I put you through. The public nature of the show should have been enough to keep you away. Why did you do it? Why did you come on the show?" he asks, confused.

She says barely more than a whisper, "Because it was you, Edward." He hugs her tighter, her hands clasping around his neck in return.

Eventually, she straightens up and moves slightly away from Edward. "Now, I owe you an apology." Edward looks surprised. "I'm sorry I came onto the show as part of a lie. I kind of forced Alice and Rose to join me. They wanted me to audition, to be a contestant so badly, and I wanted to meet you even more so. However, I would never have done it without their support. So for that, I owe you an apology. We never meant to deceive you or make things more difficult for you. I just wanted them there through the first night, after that I knew I could handle it on my own. Instead, it got all messed up. So... sorry," she shrugs.

"If it meant I met you, then it's all worth it," Edward says as he smiles.

"Confession number..." she teases. "Seriously, I was never mad at you or hated you after you eliminated me. I was angry with myself. It brought back all those insecurities and doubts about myself. About my judgement, my ability to read people, trusting my gut and my feelings. When all that happened with James, I really felt like I couldn't trust myself. When you eliminated me, it brought all that back. I even thought I had imagined how I felt around you," she laughs wryly.

"How did you feel about me?" he asks.

"Oh no you don't. I think I've confessed enough for one night," she laughs.

He gets serious for a minute. "Well, I'm going to tell you how I felt and feel about you." He grabs Bella by the waist and lifts her onto his lap, because he can't resist touching her for one more second. She's been completely oblivious to how tempting she is, still wearing the short, sexy dress from the show. Sitting with her long smooth legs tucked underneath her on the sofa she looks so beautiful with her hair cascading around her shoulders.

He looks Bella in the eyes and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before he starts talking. "I felt something different with you, something special. You make me feel. You make me want to be a better person. I want to be someone who is capable and deserving of a loving relationship. I want to date you, learn everything about you, meet your dad, but most of all I want to punch James in the face."

She giggles nervously and tries to avert her eyes. Edward gently cups her chin and turns her face back to his. "Is that something that you want to explore with me? To see if we have something special?" he asks sincerely.

She nods, "But you have to be patient with me. Old habits die hard and right now I'm programmed with doubt and insecurity."

"We can go at your pace. I'm all yours," he says opening his arms.

Bella takes that as an invitation and leans into his chest. He wraps his arms tightly around her. They stay in a peaceful embrace for a while.

"I guess I should get you back to your hotel. What time does your flight leave tomorrow?" he asks.

"I think my flight is at 4 pm. and this _is_ my hotel," she giggles.

"Well, then, can I walk you to your room Miss Swan?"

"Of course," she smiles.

He helps her off his lap, each of them noticeably missing the connection. They walk hand in hand to her room.

She turns towards him before entering her room. "Thank you Edward, for your honesty and for trying to protect me, at your own expense," she says, touching his chest with the palm of her hand.

He covers her hand with his, keeping it over his heart. "I would do it again in a heartbeat, but only if it didn't hurt you in the process," he says with total sincerity. "Would you like to have breakfast and/or lunch with me tomorrow?"

"That would be great," she responds excitedly.

He is still holding her hand on his chest with one hand. His other hand lightly traces up her arm to her shoulder and then under hair to the back of her head. "Can I kiss you?" he whispers.

She nods and leans into him. Their lips barely meet, once, twice, before they deepen the kiss. It's hesitant at first, slow, exploring. His tongue searches for hers, both sighing at the contact. She weaves her free hand into his hair, pulling him down to her. He resists the urge to pin her against the hallway wall with his body. When the separate, they are both breathless and smiling.

"I'm going to the hotel gym at 8, so we can do breakfast at 9:30 or meet up later," he suggests, still breathing a little hard.

"Breakfast at 9:30 sounds great. Want to go for a swim afterward?" she asks.

"Absolutely," he answers, pulling her into a quick embrace and a giving her a few chaste kisses. He waits for her to close the door before he saunters back to his room, happier than he has been in... forever.

**A/N**

**Hmmm, the gym, breakfast, swimming... what else could they do? They've got until 2 pm ish...**

**More authors who have moved their stories, either by choice or force :/**

** tufano79 .blogspot **

**Nyddi- www .thewriterscoffeeshop library /viewuser .php?uid=45784**

** cullenstwimistress .blogspot .com**

** les-16 .blogspot .com (I don't think she has pulled anything from ff yet)**


	38. Chapter 38

**I decided to pull my chapter (38) after about 15 mins. on Friday, due to the ff . net boycott. I realized that most time zones had already started. Sorry for the tease :) I did not get to respond to reviews from chapter 37, because that would require me to login to ff , which I stayed away from for over 48 hours. Read all of your reviews and comments, loved them! **

**Beta'd by texasbella.**

**Did someone call for some lemon slices?**

**38**

Edward is keeping a steady pace on the treadmill, sweat beading down his now naked torso, his shirt recently discarded on the floor next to him. His only thoughts are of Bella and the little time he has with her today.

Bella opens the door to the hotel gym and stops short. She assumed Edward would be there as he said he would, but she didn't expect a half naked, well defined, sweaty Edward. She has to stop and take him in.

After gaining her composure she approaches the available treadmill next to his. She notices he's lost in thought and doesn't notice her, until she bends over to stretch.

"BBB... Bella?" he half chokes.

She turns and gives him a sweet smile. "Good morning, Edward. I hope you don't mind that I joined you for a workout. I couldn't sleep any longer," she says. What she really means is she couldn't wait any longer to see him.

"No, I'm glad you're here. Now, I get even more time with you," he smiles.

Edward's eyes drift down her body, taking in what she is wearing, or moreover, not wearing. She has on some tiny cotton shorts, a white tank top with a sports bra underneath and running shoes. That's it. He looks around the gym expecting to see every other guy's eyes trained on Bella, but is thankful to find no one else in the gym with them.

"I'd give you a kiss, but I'm pretty sweaty," he says keeping his pace.

"Let's wait until we're both sweaty," she says with a wink. He chokes slightly when answering, "K."

They both run for a while, talking about everything and nothing. Edward notices the gloomy weather outside the gym window.

"You suggested we swim later, but the weather isn't cooperating. How about we take a steam and a jacuzzi and have brunch delivered to my room?" he asks.

"Perfect," Bella says, slowing her pace.

They change into swimsuits and enter the steam room at the gym together, Bella says, "Are you sure this is coed?"

"There's only one steam room in the gym, besides we're the only ones in here."

Before Bella can sit down, Edward grabs her and pulls her sideways onto his lap. "Can I claim that kiss now?" he asks.

He gives her a quick kiss, and pulls back. "Ummm, salty," he teases.

"Salty, huh?" she asks. In one swift movement she is facing him and straddling his lap. She leans in and licks and nips from his collarbone up to his mouth. She sits back, "I've been wanting to do that all morning."

He pulls her body forward on his lap, their sweaty bodies touching, and gives her a thorough kiss. "I've been wanting to do _that_ all morning," he says against her lips.

She giggles, shifting slightly on his lap.

Edward grabs her hips, "Stay still, baby," he groans.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Only if wanting you so badly and not being able to have you is painful," he says, moving her down on his thighs, away from his growing erection.

She giggles shyly, dipping her head, "Sorry."

He tilts her chin up so they are eye to eye. "Never apologize for being irresistible and desirable. It's just, har... not easy for me," he smirks, almost saying 'hard,' which would be an understatement.

She giggles again. "It's not easy for me either, Edward," she admits.

"Yeah?" he asks. She nods, massaging his shoulders and neck as they finish their time in the steam room.

"Jacuzzi next?" Edward asks.

They settle into the warm water of the jacuzzi, sitting across from each other. Their feet touch and explore each others. Edward learns that Bella is extremely ticklish. He enjoys hearing her carefree and laughing.

"Come here, baby," he says, grabbing her and guiding her to sit close to him, their thighs pressed together. He gives her a kiss, "You were too far away."

They talk, kiss and innocently touch until they are both pruney.

"Hungry?" Edward asks as he helps her out of the spa.

He puts a towel on her shoulders, and looks down at her body and shakes his head, "You are sinful in a swimsuit, Bella. I think you need to put more clothes on," he groans.

Edward wraps a towel around his waist and looks up at Bella. She is staring at his chest so he looks down, to see what she is looking at. She steps forward and traces one finger from his pecks very slowly down to his belly button and lower. She hooks her finger under the top of his towel. "I like you in... this," she says, tugging slightly on the towel. Edward swallows, hard, but can't form a coherent response.

When they get to Edward's suite, he heads towards the bathroom, yelling over his shoulder, "Check out the menu,"

He comes out wearing one the fluffy hotel robes and hands one to Bella, "I need you covered up," he mumbles.

Room service shows up and they stuff themselves with a variety of brunch foods, and sit back on the sofa satisfied.

"I need a shower," Bella says. "Can I take one here? I brought a change of clothes."

"Sure," Edward says, trying not to picture Bella naked in his bathroom.

She stands and extends her hand to Edward. "Take one with me," she says, surprising the hell out of Edward.

"What? No. We, it wouldn't..." he stammers.

"With our swimsuits on," she adds, raising a brow at him in challenge. "Come on, live a little."

He shakes his head, but follows her into the bathroom. She removes her robe and leans over to adjust the water temperature. She hears Edward mumbling behind her and she thinks she hears him say, 'this is a bad idea.' She smiles knowing that she affects him as much as he affects her.

She can't wait to lather him up.

Edward watches her in her skimpy swimsuit, bending over to adjust the water. He's talking himself down... literally. He wants to be a gentleman and go at her pace. He also wants to ravish her until she's screaming his name, repeatedly. He has that angel/ devil thing going on. One on each shoulder telling him what to do. That devil's ideas are so much more fun.

Bella enters the shower, leans her head back, closes her eyes and rinses her hair. Edward stands on the outside, watching her like some creepy peeping tom. Yet, he's unable to move and join her under the warm water.

She opens her eyes and looks at him. "What are you waiting for?" she says in a sexy voice, that Edward hasn't heard before.

"Shit, um, are you sure about this? I mean. I don't know if I can do this," he shakes his head.

"I'm the one who asked you. I'm sure. Now come on in. The hot water is wasting," she says, reaching for the shampoo. He moves then, because he wants to be the one to wash her hair. Dying from blue balls or not, he can't pass up an invitation to touch a very wet, very sexy Bella.

The noises of appreciation coming from Bella as he washes her hair are very erotic. Edward tries to focus on the task, but is failing miserably. They haven't even touched each other sexually and he's rock hard and leaking from simply washing her hair. He adjusts himself, seeking some sort of relief, but finds none.

"My turn," she says, nudging Edward under the spray of the shower. While he's wetting his hair and his eyes are closed, she takes the opportunity to gawk at him. He's tall and slim, but muscular. The water is sheeting down his tanned skin and his swim trunks are very...big. She wants to reach out and touch the outline of his cock.

Instead, she gives him a sensual head massage with the shampoo. She turns him so he is facing the tiled wall and she soaps up his back and massages every sculpted muscle. With his hands flat on the tile in front of him, he rests his forehead on the cool tile. She gets on her knees behind him and soaps up his legs, one at a time. She focuses on the muscles used for running. His trunks are long, so her massage area ends just above his knees.

"Turn around," she encourages him. He adjusts himself as he turns, trying to be all sly. Bella sees, and gives herself an internal fist pump.

She continues, massaging his chest, arms, stomach. He tenses every time her hands touch his firm stomach muscles. When she kneels to do the front of his legs, his eyes are closed and he is breathing heavily, panting even. She makes sure to take her time, venturing a little higher on his thigh. "Is this okay?" she asks. He nods, not opening his eyes. She, however, is eye to eye with his 'excitement,' it's difficult not to stare in appreciation of his... endowment.

His hand touches her face, "Baby, come up here. I can't take anymore," he pleads, his voice strained with need.

He helps her stand and she goes up on her toes and kisses him. He finally opens his eyes, smiling a lazy smile at her.

"Turnabout is fair play, little one. My turn," he says, grabbing the body wash.

He reciprocates the massage, but touching her is just as torturous as being touched, if not more so. Now his eyes are open. He's both touching and seeing her beauty, her curves. Her body responds to his touch at such a primal level, he can sense it. It's the same for him. He feels like a flame has been lit within himself, and it is fanned only by Bella.

When he's done massaging her backside, he pulls her back against his front, wrapping his arms around her to massage her arms and torso. They both gasp when their bodies meet, the evidence of his arousal poking her in the ass. She rubs against him slightly, "Be good," he hisses, causing her to giggle which in effect creates even more friction between their bodies. "Shit," he says, trying hard to maintain some control over his body and his thoughts.

His touch makes her throb. Even the most innocent of touches is felt to her core. Bella doesn't think she's ever been this aroused before. The sounds coming from her are foreign, not typical of her. His touch has unleashed a sexually repressed part of her, a part that is very vocal apparently.

Edward finishes massaging her torso, where he may or may not have inadvertently brushed against her hardened nipples a few times. He turns her to face him. She smiles up at him through hooded, lust filled eyes. He smiles back as he kneels in front of her to massage her legs.

He soaps up his hands and lifts one of her legs to massage her thigh. When he does, he is hit with her scent. The evidence of what his touch does to her. Without thinking, he leans in and inhales deeply, "Damn baby, you smell so good." His admission elicits a very sexy moan from Bella.

He focuses on massaging her legs. He tries to ignore his needs. Ignore her heavenly scent. Tune out the erotic sounds she makes, but it's nearly impossible.

Once finished, he stands and moves her under the shower spray. He notices her fists are clenched, her eyes tightly closed. He kisses her neck, just below her ear, "You okay, baby?" he asks with concern.

She shakes her head. He pulls back to look at her face. When she opens her eyes they are glistening with unshed tears.

"What baby? Did I do something wrong? What can I do? Don't be upset," he coos, trying to soothe her.

"I'm not sad. I'm very, very happy. You did nothing wrong. You did _everything_ right. I'm just so... frustrated. I've never been so... I don't know. I feel like I'm going to explode," she rushes out.

"Thank god, I thought I did something wrong. Pushed you too far," Edward says, relief in his voice.

She steps forward, causing the front of their bodies to be flush. "There is nothing wrong about you, Edward, or anything you did. It was right, so very right," she whispers, reaching up to kiss him.

Her kiss is so unexpectedly passionate and demanding it causes him to stumble forward, pinning her against the cold tile wall. Without hesitation she wraps her legs around his waist. His erection trapped between them, in the exact spot she wants it to be. She grinds against him.

His hands cup her ass for support, but he leaves her in control. "Baby," he moans. "Shit, if you keep doing that, I'm, I'm gonna... ahhh... cum."

"I'm not stopping," she breathes out. "You feel too good, I want to feel you," she hisses, finding an angle so his cock hits her clit perfectly as she rotates against him.

"Are you close? Are you gonna cum?" he grunts, his orgasm approaching quickly.

"Yes. Oh, shit. So hard. So right. So... ohhh, Edward!" she yells, her orgasm ripping through her.

Her heat, her passion, the way she moves against him. "So hot, so, ahhhh... Beellllaaa," is all he can say before he explodes against her writhing body. Well, in his shorts against her writhing body.

He slumps against her. His head resting on her shoulder. Her hands making soothing passes over his bare back. "Will you go out with me?" he mumbles into her shoulder.

"Like, on a date?" she asks.

He nods. "Can I take you out this weekend?" He raises his head to look in her eyes.

"Isn't that going to be a little difficult? I'm in Seattle and you're in San Diego."

"I'll come to Seattle. If you say yes, that is," he says sheepishly. "I'm done recording for now, and I want to see you," he shrugs.

She nods. "Okay, if you're sure. Don't go out of your way just for me."

"I will go anywhere for you Bella. I hope Seattle is only the first stop of many."

**A/N**

**Moving right along... how are they doing as a couple? **

**I'm seeing about five more chapters or so to this tale.**

**Let's see, *counts on fingers* Seattle date, Halloween, meeting the parents, oh and what's that last thing? Oh, sex!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Of course, I don't own these characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

**Everyone here 18? *looks around* Good.**

**Beta'd by texasbella, who is wonderful and makes me laugh.**

**39.**

"I guess since 'the cat is out of the bag,' they put us on the same flight with our seats together," Alice giggles.

Rose turns to Bella, "Spill."

"The plane hasn't even left yet, geez," Bella teases.

"Don't care. Out with it. What did you do? Where did you go? Did you tell him about James?" Rose is ready to keep asking questions, but Bella raises her hand to stop her.

"Okay, okay. Um, we went back to his hotel 'suite,' ordered room service and talked," she says.

"Talked? Did we teach you nothing?" Rose shakes her head in disappointment.

"No, really, it was good. More than really good. He told me everything about what happened with Mike, about his time on the show, and how he's been feeling. I felt that he was very sincere. So, yes, I did open up and tell him about James, and why I'm so, hesitant. I also apologized for starting off our entire relationship as a lie. He thought I hated him or at the very least was angry with him. I explained that I was angry with myself, that I doubted myself. I think he understands me better now."

"We haven't heard from you since right after the show yesterday. Did you spend any time together today?" Alice asks.

Bella nods, "Pretty much the whole day. We worked out, used the steam room, jacuzzi and went back to his suite for brunch."

"Get any action then?" Rose asks, wiggling her brows.

"Um," Bella hesitates. Her face feels red hot.

"You did girl. Tell us everything!" Alice squeals, leaning her head in for the story.

"What base did you get to?" Rose encourages.

"I don't think there is a base for what we did," Bella says quietly, looking down into her lap.

"What?" Rose says a little too loudly.

"Shhh, Rose."

"Okay, clothes on or clothes off?" Rose asks, getting to the point.

"On."

"Touching over the clothes?" Rose continues.

"Kind of?" Bella answers like a question.

"What do you mean 'kind of'? You either did or didn't," Rose huffs.

"He touched my nipples a little while he was massaging me, but I think it was accidental."

"There is no such thing as accidental nipple touches, Bella," Rose insists.

"You got a massage?" Alice squeaks. "Hot."

Bella smiles, because it was hot. "I gave him one too, in the shower, with our swimsuits on," Bella shrugs.

"Shower massages. Good thinking. Who initiated it?" Rose prys.

"Edward said that I could set the pace of our relationship, but I couldn't help myself. I've never done anything like that before. I was all demanding and confident. I liked it," she smiles.

"How did things end?" Alice asks.

"It was a very happy ending for both of us," Bella beams, causing Rose and Alice to howl in delight.

An uptight lady in the row in front of them looks over her shoulder at the girls in disgust. Rose leans forward and says, "You just wish you could have some hot sex. Turn around and mind your own business." The woman gasps and turns forward, never looking at them again.

"Let me get this straight. You were in your swim suits? You gave each other massages, in the shower? He only touched your nipples, inadvertently?" Rose rolls her eyes and continues,"You didn't see each other naked? You never touched his dick? But you both had orgasms?"

Bella nods and shakes her head when appropriate. Rose and Alice stare at her in awe. Rose looks at Alice, "Our girl is all grown up." They all start laughing.

Alice plops back in her seat, "Damn, you got a happy ending? I only got to second base."

"I got to third," Rose offers with a smile.

"Wait. What did I miss? Who were you guys with?" Bella asks with confusion.

"Emmett," Rose giggles. "He's perfect."

"Jasper," Alice says shyly.

"You guys let me go on and on about myself when you girls were out with guys too? Oh, My, God. We're dating friends!" It's Bella's turn to squeal.

"And you're dating, Edward Masen," Rose adds, causing Bella to squeal again.

**-M-E-B-**

"What time with Edward be here?" Alice asks as Bella rushes around the house cleaning up.

"Anytime," Bella answers as she passes Alice.

"Why isn't he staying here?" Alice inquires.

"Well, it's kind of soon for a sleepover." Alice raises her brows in question. "Plus, I have some seriously nosey roommates."

"Ah, we'd stay out of your way. I swear," Alice says, holding her hand up like a 'scouts honor.'

Bella rolls her eyes, "You can't speak for Rose. You and I both know that." The girls are laughing when the doorbell rings.

Bella jumps, gives Alice a huge smile and darts to the door. She swings it open wide, hitting it on the wall. She's in Edward's arms and doesn't even notice the banging sound, or the door flying back and hitting her in the ass.

"I missed you, baby," Edward says between hugs and kisses.

"Me too," Bella mumbles against his lips.

Alice clears her throat in the background. Edward peeks around Bella, "Oh, hi Alice. Sorry about that."

"Hi, Edward," Alice waves. "I'm just glad to see you two together. We worked really hard for that to happen."

Edward laughs, "I guess so. I'm really happy that you did." He pulls Bella closer.

"Where are you lovebirds off to?"

Edward looks at Bella. "Sightseeing," Bella answers enthusiastically.

"Did you pack a bag, baby? I want you staying with me at the hotel," Edward breathes into her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Um, ah, okay. Just give me a minute," Bella says. Alice gives her a knowing smile. Bella smacks her butt as she walks by and Alice laughs.

"What's up with you two? Do you have some sort of secret language or something?" Edward smirks.

"No, we were just talking about sleeping arrangements. The prude in her was saying it was too soon for a sleepover," she laughs as she explains.

"Shit. Do you think I upset her?" Edward asks with concern.

"No," Alice shakes her head. "She'll be fine. She needs a little push sometimes. She'll tell you if anything is too much," she reassures him.

"Okay, thanks," Edward says, relieved.

"Let me go help her pack," Alice says, giving Edward a devious smile.

**-M-E-B-**

"I really like Seattle, but is it really always this gloomy here? Back home we call this June Gloom, but we expect it to end," Edward asks as they are sitting in front of the coffee shop, sipping their Seattle's Best coffee.

Bella nods, "Pretty much," she says, hoping Edward doesn't mind visiting her here. Frequently.

"Thank you for showing me Seattle. Are you ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Okay," Bella answers nervously.

"You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. If you think it's too soon," Edward offers, pulling her into a hug.

"That's just it. I want to stay with you so much, it scares me. And I don't want to screw this up," she answers, looking down.

Edward gently lifts her chin until their eyes meet. "This is scary for me, too. I've never felt such an intense attraction to anyone before, like I do with you. It would be impossible for you to screw this up."

"Really?" she asks. He nods in response. "Good," Bella smiles at Edward and takes his hand as they walk back to her car.

**-M-E-B-**

"How big is the shower?" Bella teases as they park the car.

Edward groans. "Big enough."

"Did you check it out, Edward?"

He shrugs, "Maybe."

"But I forgot to pack my bikini," she taunts further.

Edward groans again a little louder and mutters to himself, "This is going to be a long night."

When they arrive to the room, Bella goes to the window to admire the view. "Wow, this is gorgeous."

Edward comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. He sweeps her hair off of one of her shoulders and starts kissing the exposed skin. "Yes, it is."

She shivers from his touch, causing him to chuckle. "Are you cold?"

She shakes her head, leaning into his touch.

"Tired?" he asks between kisses.

She shrugs.

"Let's go to bed, baby. We don't have to sleep right away. I mean, we can talk or whatever," he backtracks.

"Good, you're as nervous as me," Bella says with a nervous laugh, turning in his arms and giving him a proper kiss.

Their kiss heats up as their bodies press closer together. "I can't resist you, baby. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Just say the word and we stop. I'd be happy just to sleep with you in my arms tonight," Edward says hurriedly.

"I'm not ready to have sex, but there are other things we can do," Bella admits as she steps away from Edward and smiles a sexy smile. She grabs her bag and goes into the bathroom to change, leaving Edward panting in the middle of the room.

He shakes his head trying to regain his composure. He gets sleep pants out of his suitcase, toes off his shoes and socks and removes his shirt. He hears the bathroom door open. He's almost afraid to look because his self control is hanging on by a thread. He wants her in every way possible, but he knows he has to take it slow. He has to let her control the pace. He has to gain her trust.

Before he realizes it, she is standing right in front of him. He looks up her body. Her long legs are bare. She's wearing a barely there pair of cotton shorts. When he gets to her shirt, he gasps. She is wearing a vintage, New Dawn, t-shirt, circa 2000. That would be enough to bring any man to his knees, but no, that's not all. Edward's 17 year old image is printed right over her left breast. _How many times has she slept with me on her boob?_ Edward thinks to himself.

Without thinking, his hand goes to his erection, palming it, trying to get it to calm down. "That is so hot!" he moans.

Bella giggles at his reaction. It is exactly what she was hoping for. Watching him touch himself is an unexpected bonus.

"Um, let me go get changed," he mutters as he dashes out of the room.

"Don't take too long," she yells after him. _No touching yourself unless I can watch,_ Bella thinks.

He returns shortly, smelling like toothpaste and with a much more manageable tent in his pants.

They get into bed without speaking, the sexual tension thick in the air. They lay there, apart from each other, until Edward breaks the silence, "Come here baby. You're too far away." He opens his arms for her.

They snuggle together, her head on his bare chest, his arm wrapped around her, stroking her arm. She makes circles on his chest with her other hand. "I'm really glad you're here. Talking on the phone this week was great, but nothing can beat this," she says.

"I know. We'll work out this long distance thing," he says with conviction.

She lifts her head and rests her chin on her hand on top of his chest. "I hope so. I don't like having a state between us."

"Come here," he pulls her up so he can reach her lips. The kiss starts slow and sweet, the passion building steadily.

Edward shifts them, without breaking the kiss, so Bella is on her back and he is next to her, up on one elbow. His free hand goes behind her back and pulls her closer. The length of his body is pressing tightly to her side, his hard cock pressing on her hip. He attempts to keep still, resisting the urge to thrust into her as they eagerly explore each other's mouths.

Bella turns and throws her leg over his, perfectly aligning her throbbing core and his erection. They both moan when they make contact.

He kisses down her neck, venturing between her exposed cleavage. "Would you take your shirt off for me, baby? I want to see you." His hot mouth finds her hardened nipple through her shirt and gives it a little nibble.

She moves so fast to remove her shirt they almost conk heads. She lays down feeling vulnerable and powerful at the same time. The expression on his face as he sees her breasts for the first time, makes her discomfort completely worth it.

"Baby, you are so beautiful. Perfect," he says as he kisses every inch of each breast, leaving her needy nipples for last. She arches and moans as he lavishes her, saying his name now and then. He is watching her carefully. He wants to learn her body. He wants to make her feel better, cum harder, than any other man has ever done. He revels in the fact that she is so responsive to him. He pushes his own needs to the back and focuses on Bella. _His Bella._

"I want to make you feel good. Can I touch you?" he asks, his hand venturing down her stomach to the waistband on her shorts.

She nods vigorously, "Please."

He pushes her onto her back, nudges her legs slightly apart and cups her center over her shorts. She is hot and wet. The thought of what he does to her makes him involuntarily thrust his cock into her leg.

"You are dangerous, Bella. You own me," he says, watching his hand slip under her shorts. His fingers find her warm and slick. He gathers the moisture and spreads it all the way up to her bare mound, carefully avoiding her hard clit.

The confinement of her shorts hinders his explorations. "Can I slide your shorts down a little, baby?" he asks, his voice thick with want.

As his hands explore her now exposed pussy, he takes her nipple into his mouth and sucks gently.

"So good," she moans. When his thumb grazes her clit she gasps and pushes into his hand.

"Relax baby. I'm taking my time, learning what you like." He seeks out her mouth for a wet kiss as he slips a finger inside of her for the first time. Her cry of pleasure is muffled by their kiss.

"You like that baby, don't you? I can't wait until that's _me_ inside you," he whispers seductively as he slips in a second finger, letting the heel of his palm press rhythmically against her swollen clit.

"I'm so close," she moans. He pulls his palm up, letting her back away from the precipice and then applies pressure again, over and over, he brings her to the edge a few times. Each time knowing when to back off and prevent her from cumming.

"What are you doing to me? I've never been this... ahhhh..." she cries, writhing on the bed and pushing against his hand, seeking her release with a wanton desperation.

"I'm learning you like an instrument, baby," he coos. "If I do this," he gently sucks her nipple into his mouth, "you like it. But if I do this," his tongue circles and flicks her nipple, "you _really_ like it," he explains with a lowered voice. A voice that is now laced heavily with desire.

"Ughh," is her only response.

"And down here," his hand slides over her slick center, going from her mound down to her vagina and back up again with a light touch. "You are very responsive. I could make you cum any number of ways, but I'm looking for the combination that will make you see stars. That will make you remember this orgasm more than any other in your life so far. I want you to shatter so hard that you only want _me_ touching you, no one else, not even yourself." He slides his middle finger inside her, his thumb gently circling her clit.

"Oh, so, oh, good," she moans, her head thrashing back and forth on the bed.

"You ready, baby? Cuz I'm ready to feel you, flutter and squeeze my fingers, wishing it was my cock getting the pleasure," he says breathlessly into her ear. He kisses her mouth, and trails his tongue down to her nipple. He sucks first, then licks and flicks, like he now knows she likes.

Meanwhile, his flat hand rubs lightly over her entire wet center. He moves up and down, applying more pressure with his middle finger with each swipe, causing his middle finger to slip just inside her heat, each time his finger going a little deeper. He adds another finger. His thumb is stroking her clit while his long fingers are inside her. Each time he pulls out his fingers, he curls them forward on the way, hitting her g-spot. Her walls start to flutter, so he doubles his efforts, his tongue on her breast, his thumb on her sensitive button and his long finger massaging her from the inside.

He feels her clamp down hard on his fingers, he hears her cries of ecstasy, he watches how sexy she is when she lets go.

He rubs his neglected erection into her thigh, trying not to cum simply from watching the pleasure he is giving her.

After her peak, he slows his hands, just enough to prolong her pleasure. He kisses her breathless mouth with passion. His need for her so evident against her thigh.

When he removes his fingers from her, she hisses. She finally opens her eyes to see him slipping his two fingers into his mouth, his eyes closing at the taste.

When he opens them, he sees her watching him, with a lazy satisfied smile gracing her lips.

"Um, you taste so good, baby. Next time..." he smiles back at her and nods.

She laughs, "Come here, you." She pulls him in for a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue.

"That was by far the best orgasm I've ever had. You are a master, no, you are _the_ master."

"Hmm, I'm your master. I think I could get used to that," he teases.

"Don't get too used to the idea," she says, getting up and pushing him onto his back. She straddles his thighs. "Cuz it's my turn to be master."

**A/N**

**Sorry, that's only half of their date in Seattle *shrugs* Hope you don't mind, LOL**

**Are they getting... close? When do you think Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper will see each other again?**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Over 2000 reviews! Shout out again to the anonymous reviewers and those of you who don't accept PM's. **

**You'll be hearing from me this weekend.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm posting this fully knowing I won't have internet access all day, gahhh. Anyway, I may not get to respond to reviews this chapter, but I really do love reading them. Sometimes a comment someone makes helps steer the story.**

**Thanks for your kind words and support :) You are awesome.**

**Beta'd by texasbella, who gave me a rather impressive list yesterday *wink, wink***

**40**

"What? You don't have to...tonight is for you," Edward rambles as he tries to sit up.

"Lay back and quit protesting. I'm in charge now," Bella insists, pushing him to lay down.

He doesn't resist, but closes his eyes and takes some deep breaths. She's watching him because this is not the reaction she was hoping for. The feeling of rejection is creeping under her mask of confidence.

"Talk to me," she says, trying not to sound hurt.

He puts his arm over his eyes. "It's just, getting to touch you, learn you, was more than I ever hoped would happen tonight..." he pauses.

"And..." she encourages.

"And, I'm so wound up that, that if you touch me. It'll be over in like two minutes," he says quietly, almost bashfully behind his arm.

She leans down so her face is hovering above his. "Edward." She removes his arm from his face. He peeks through his lashes.

"Edward, remember when you told me that I couldn't screw this up?" she motions between the two of them. "Well, it goes both ways. _You_ can't screw this up either. Especially with something like wanting us too much. I'm actually flattered. You make me feel beautiful and desired. And what you do to my body is beyond words. I want the chance to do the same for you, because I want to. Besides, I honestly don't think I can keep my hands off you, even if I wanted to. If it's over soon, then we can just mess around again later," she says, raising a brow.

While she was talking his hands had moved up to her smooth thighs. He reaches up and grabs her head, tugging gently, lowering her mouth to his. His kiss is full of desire and passion and resignation.

"I'm all yours," his whispers against her lips. "Just take it easy on me. This hasn't happened in a really long time."

She starts kissing down his neck, when her mouth is close to his ear she asks, "How long?"

"Years."

"Then we have years to make up for," she says saucily, continuing to kiss down his chest.

She can feel him growing harder beneath her. She rubs against him lightly, eliciting a catch in his breath. She rocks over him slowly, with the lightest of pressure. Her still swollen center seeking more.

"You tell me if anything I'm doing is too much, okay?" she tells him.

He nods. Words escape him as he concentrates on the sexy woman on top of him.

She sits up on his thighs again and admires him. His chest is hard, with just a smattering of hair. His jaw is tense, his eyes intense. He's watching her every move with curiosity and a little fear. The trail of hair below his belly button matches the color on his head. A trail Bella is eager to follow. The bulge in his sleep pants is impressive.

She takes one finger and traces the outline of his erection. It moves from her touch. When she reaches the wet spot at the tip, she circles it gently.

"May I?" she asks, her hand at the waistband of his pants.

He lifts his hips for her as she lowers his pants. His hard cock springs free. The sight of it elicits a gasp from Bella. She just stares in awe.

Edward clears his throat.

"Oh, ah, sorry. It's just so... perfect," she smiles shyly at him.

He chuckles, rubbing her thighs. "Glad you think so."

"Looks good enough to eat," she says licking her lips, while still staring at his leaking cock.

"Ugg, not helping my situation here, baby," Edward groans, shifting uncomfortably.

"Sorry, just thinking out loud," she shrugs.

She hesitantly takes her thumb and catches the precum that's starting to roll down his erection. Her thumb circles the head of his penis, barely touching it. Even her slightest touch causes him to hiss in pleasure.

Her eyes on Edward, she brings her moistened thumb to her lips and tastes it with her tongue. She moans, "Ummmm," right before sucking her thumb into her mouth.

"Damn," Edward says, watching her intently.

She sucks and swirls her tongue around her thumb until she can't taste him anymore. Her thumb comes out with a pop. "You taste good," she says, focusing on his erection again.

Using her right hand she puts her flat palm on the end of his cock and rubs lightly in a slow circle. She slides her dampened palm down the underneath side, along his bulging vein, past the base and gently cups his balls. She slides her palm back up, this time circling the defined ridge at the tip, with her finger tips.

More precum has beaded at the tip. With a firmer touch she gathers the wetness and spreads it down his erection very slowly. This time her eyes shift to Edward's face and body language, to gauge his comfort and closeness to climax. She notes he is panting, his skin has a sheen like he is sweating, the look on his face is that of concentration and pleasure.

Their eyes meet. "Your hands are so soft," he sighs. Noticing the stark contrast between her softness and his guitar, calloused hands.

"They look so small, on your big cock," she notes, making him smile. "How are you doing?" she asks, increasing her grip on him, but still stroking at a snail's pace.

"This feels so good, too good. I don't know how much longer I can last," he breathes. "I'm gonna cum so hard it's gonna hit the ceiling."

She shakes her head, "I'm not even close to being done with you yet."

He groans and closes his eyes to try to calm himself down. She was hoping for him to close his eyes, even for a few seconds.

She places her left hand at the base, her thumb and index finger around it. She leans down and licks a trail from the base to the tip of his erection. The same moment her tongue touches him, her fingers at the base grasp firmly, simulating wearing a cockring.

Edward gasps, his eyes flying open. "Holy shit," he says when he sees her hot mouth on him.

"Whoa," he reaches up to stop her, and realizes the sensation to cum has subsided. He relaxes back onto his elbows to watch her.

Her tongue barely licks his slit, she tastes him again. Her eyes roll back at the flavor and she makes a humming sound. She licks around the head, before taking it completely into her mouth and swirling her tongue around the sensitive ridge. All the while she continues her grasp on the base of his shaft. She knows from experience, that she can prolong a man's erection with this technique.

"Do you have any idea how good that feels? How hot you look?"

While looking him in the eyes, she slides him entirely into her mouth, her lips almost meeting her hand at the base. She relaxes her throat as she starts bobbing up and down slowly.

He watches with rapt attention, feeling his orgasm only seconds away, yet just out of reach. He's in awe of the sight, not even able to remember the last time someone touched him like this. Yet, not caring, because in the past it had never felt this good.

"Baby, what you do to me," he pants. "I've never been so hard and so close, for so long."

With her fingers still firmly grasping the base, her other hand encircles the bottom of his penis that she just can't fit into her mouth. That hand moves up and down in unison with her mouth, twisting on the way up. With each pass she increases the grip of her hand and the suction of her mouth.

Edward's head falls back, eyes closing in pleasure. "Baby, are you gonna make me cum? I want it so bad. I want you."

She pops her mouth off the end of his cock, getting his attention. "You ready?" she asks seductively.

"God, yes."

She licks up and down his shaft, slowly releasing her grip on the base, imperceptible to him. This increase in blood flow is going to heighten his sensitivity.

"I want you to cum in my mouth," she almost demands.

Without waiting for a response, she gently sucks the head, swirling her tongue. Her hand at the base hasn't moved, but she can tell Edward is feeling the difference. He has started thrusting upward rhythmically into her mouth. His sounds, less coherent.

Her free hand cups his balls, gently tugging. This elicits a moan and a string of profanities.

He weaves his fingers into her hair, but doesn't apply any pressure. He just rubs her scalp reverently.

She takes him completely into her mouth, until he hits the back of her throat. She begins moving up and down very slowly, increasing the pressure with each pass. She adds her hand at the base, up and down, up and down.

"Oh, fuck. Just like that. Don't stop. Please don't stop," he moans, his hips thrusting erratically. "I'm gonna..."

His body tenses, the first shot of cum hits her throat causing her to swallow around him.

"Ohhhh, baby," he chants each time she swallows what he's giving her.

The smile on his face is lazy and satisfied. She, however, is horny as hell from seeing him come undone because of her.

"Come up here," he says, pulling her by the shoulders. He kisses her thoroughly. "Thank you, baby. That was amazing. I've never felt like that before," he says, hugging her to his chest. "You are the master."

She giggles at his compliments. A movement causes her to become immediately aware of their position. She is still straddling his body, but not his thighs. Her hot, tingling center has found the place it most wants to be, touching his cock. His now hard cock. She giggles again.

He grabs her hips. "Baby, unless you want to do more, you better move off of me," he says through gritted teeth.

She kisses his neck. "You know I want to," she admits, while rocking back and forth against his erection. She stops. "Just not yet." She kisses him and moves to lay on the bed next to him.

They lay there, each of them sated and happy. Edward eventually breaks the silence.

"Can you take Friday off of work?" he asks, turning to face her.

"Um, probably. Why?" she questions.

"The guys and I talked, and we want to have a Halloween party on Saturday night at my house. It's the least I can do, since I wouldn't let them come with me this weekend."

"They wanted to come?"

"Hell yes. They can't wait to see Rose and Alice. As a matter of fact, they should have already told the girls about the party. Will they want to come?" he asks with concern.

"Absolutely. Who all will be at the party?"

"Family, friends. You'll know quite a few people. Jasper's family will be there, Liz. You'll get to meet my mom," he says, beaming.

Bella gets a devious smile. "Did you know that Liz has a thing for Rose? I smell a love triangle."

"Oh, god. No more drama," he groans. "But you know when Liz is around something always happens. Good, bad or otherwise. At the very least, it should make for an interesting night."

"You better let Emmett know that he's got some competition," she laughs.

He laughs with her. "Like I said, this should be an interesting party."

**A/N**

**Do you think they are equally satisfied?**

**And no he does not have ED (haha that spells Ed) Erectile Dysfunction. He suffers from, not being with a woman in years, and he's conditioned himself by pleasuring himself quickly (such a man).**

**Next up... three couples at a Halloween party, plus Liz!**

**Recs from me**

**www .fanfiction s/ 7922076 / 1/ Win_Some_Lose_Some**

**www .fanfiction s/ 8158357 /1/**

**www .fanfiction s/ 8206020 /1/ If_He_Would_Have_Been_Faithful**

**check them out, don't forget to remove the spaces.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Many factors involved in the delay of this chapter... I apologize. Damn RL.**

**Beta'd by texassbella.**

**41**

"There they are!" Alice says excitedly.

All of the guys are there to meet the girls at the airport: Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

Alice takes off running and jumps into Jasper's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and peppering his face with kisses.

Rose walks slowly, forcing Emmett to come to her. Such a Rosalie move. When he finally reaches her, he picks her up and swings her around. She smacks his chest, feigning annoyance, but she's unable to hide the smile on her face.

Edward stalks up to Bella purposefully, with a huge smile on his face. He wraps one hand behind her back, barely above her ass. His other hand goes to the back of her head. He pulls her flush with his body and kisses her soundly. The kind of kiss with promises and wants behind it.

When Edward releases his grip on her, they both are slightly breathless and have goofy grins on their faces.

"Let's go," Edward says, taking her hand.

They claim the girl's luggage and head to the parking lot. The guys lead their girls in different directions.

"Where are they going?" Bella asks.

"We brought separate cars," Edward responds.

"Why? Isn't it like over a half an hour drive back to your house?"

"Yes, but none of us wanted to give up alone time with our girls," he smiles. "Plus, we're having dinner with my mom and then the rest of the night is just for us."

They drive in silence for a while. "What's up? You're so quiet," Edward asks with concern.

"Um, I'm nervous about meeting your mom," Bella says shyly.

"What? Don't be. She watched the show and was so impressed with you. She feels like she knows you because I'm constantly talking about you. And she already loves you. Besides, you two have talked on the phone. There is nothing to be nervous about. I promise."

Bella nods, but can't get rid of the feeling in her stomach. She wants Esme to like her. She wants Esme to think she's good enough for her son. But mostly, she's nervous because she hasn't been around many moms since her own mother died.

When they pull into Edward's property, Bella is... awestruck. It isn't just land, it is an estate. It has a tree lined wood fence surrounding it that goes farther than the eye can see. The land is rich and hilly, with lush trees and greenery. His house is a mansion. Behind his house is a giant barn. Edward rattles off a long list of all the animals he has as they drive past his house and on to his mom's. Bella notices the dogs running around freely and the workers milling around. Edward explains that some of his employees live here on the property in some of the other buildings they pass.

His mom's house is a smaller version of Edward's mansion. It is beautifully kept and decorated.

Edward's mom, Esme, is at the door before Edward has it fully open. She bypasses greeting Edward completely, and makes a beeline for Bella.

"Bella, it's so wonderful to finally meet you." She grasps Bella's hands in hers. "You have no idea how much this one," she elbows Edward, "talks about you. I feel like I've known you forever." She hugs her tightly.

Bella has yet to say a word, but her eyes shine brightly with unshed tears. Bella hugs her back just as tightly. They stay embraced for a long enough time that Edward clears his throat to get their attention.

"Oh, sorry," Esme says, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "I got a little carried away." She gives them a sheepish smile.

Bella looks her directly in the eyes, "I'm so glad to finally meet you. Edward has told me so much about you as well."

"You're even more beautiful in person than on tv," Esme says as they are walking into the living room.

Edward pulls Bella to him, not wanting to share her for another second. "Yes, she is. She's beautiful inside and out," he says, giving Bella a kiss on the forehead.

"A forehead kisser, just like his father," Esme mumbles as she leaves the room to get a bottle of wine and three glasses.

"She's so sweet, Edward, and so lovely," Bella says going up on her toes to reach his lips for a quick kiss.

Their dinner with Esme is relaxing and goes by far too quickly for all of them. Bella loves hearing stories about Edward as a child just as much as Esme enjoys telling them. Esme even brings out some old photo albums from his childhood. Bella is not the least bit surprised to see what a gorgeous and talented child he was.

"Your mom is amazing. She loves you so much," Bella says as they make the quick drive to his house.

"She is amazing. She's always been there for me, ya know?" Edward says, until he sees the sadness on Bella's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"No, no. I mean, I do miss my mom and I missed having her there when I needed her over the years, but I would never want you to disregard your mother, just so I'm not uncomfortable."

"There's enough of her to go around. I'll share." Those couldn't be truer words for Edward.

-M-E-B-

Edward shows Bella his house and yard. It is amazing. It's as grand as the mansions they stayed in during the show. Bella loves it all, but most of all, the master bedroom and bath. Where she hopes to spend most of the weekend, just she and Edward.

While she is lost in thought, Edward comes up behind her and kisses her neck. "How do you like it? I've waited a long time to have you here. It's something I've been wanting for months." He tugs at her shirt. "You have on too many clothes," he breathes. She can feel his arousal against her lower back, she reflexively pushes into him.

"God, I want you. Having you here in my house, in my room, is too..." he spins her around and claims her mouth with his. His kiss is needy and full of desire.

He makes quick work at removing her clothes, leaving her in only her bra and panties. He leads her to the foot of the bed and lays her down, spreading her out on his comforter.

"You are so beautiful," he says, kissing her neck. "You look so good on my bed. Can I kiss you... everywhere?" he asks between kisses that are moving downward on her body.

"Yes," she nods. "Please."

He ravishes her upper body with kisses. He licks, nips and kisses her hip bones, down her legs and up her inner thighs. She tries to stay still, but is unable to hide her need.

"Please, Edward. Touch me," she moans when he gets close to her throbbing center.

"You smell so good," he says, inhaling her scent while lightly licking where she wants him to most. Her hips rise off of the bed in hopes of more, more touching, more anything. He is driving her crazy with want.

Edward puts his hands on her thighs, attempting to hold her still. "You taste even better than you smell," he says erotically, licking her more deeply. "I could live on this, on you."

He licks and sucks, gradually applying more pressure. When his tongue touches her clit, she shudders. He brings her higher, closer to ecstasy with each pass of his tongue.

"Don't stop, ahhh, so good. Your tongue... ahhh," she pants. She shatters under his expert oral skills, moaning his name.

He kisses his way back up her body. She feels his need, heavy and hard on her side when he leans over her to kiss her mouth.

"That was... no words," she says breathlessly.

He chuckles, "I aim to please."

"And you did, very well," she says, as she rolls him onto his back and straddles his hips.

"I think, I owe you some lovin'," she says, scratching her nails down his chest.

"You don't owe me anything, baby. That was my pleasure, I enjoyed it almost as much as you," he smirks.

She leans forward to kiss his lips, her hot, wet center, sliding smoothly across his hard length. He gasps at the unexpected contact. "Oh, so close baby. I want to be inside of you, so badly."

She starts slowly, rubbing up his erection, circling her clit with head of his cock and sliding back down to the base.

They both know, with one swivel of her hips or thrust of his, they will be connected. Connected in a way that they both crave.

"I'm close, baby," he moans, thrusting upward to get even closer to her.

"I want to see you let go," she says, speeding up her efforts.

"Ahh, Beeellllllllllaaaaaa," he sighs as he cums in spurts on his stomach.

She stills her movements on him as he recovers from his orgasm. She sits up and admires her work, what she did to him. She dips her finger in his cum and tastes him, tastes them together.

"We are good together," she smiles, smacking her lips.

"And you, my sexy woman, are dangerous," he smiles back. "Now get off so I can clean myself up and cuddle with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, huh?" she asks amused, while moving next to him on the bed.

"If you'll have me," he says over his shoulder as he goes into the bathroom, giving her a perfect view of the sexy, masculine, backside of her _boyfriend. _Bella squeals and falls back on the bed.

"Is that a yes?" he hollers from the bathroom, clearly amused by her reaction.

"Hell yes!" she yells back. "Hurry back, boyfriend."

He saunters back into the room, still naked, turns off the lights and climbs into bed, pulling Bella close to him. "Such a demanding girlfriend," he whispers into her hair as they fall asleep in each others embrace.

**A/N**

**How is the happy couple doing? She met his mom, saw his house...**

**The Halloween party chapter is next and almost finished being written. **

**Sorry for not replying to your reviews last chapter. I loved them all, and hope to respond this chapter. You guys are amazing! Thanks :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Party time!**

**Beta'd by texasbella**

**42**

"We're picking up the costumes for everyone, but no peeking," Bella chides on their way to breakfast at Edward's favorite local diner.

Bella can't help but smile when he animatedly talks about where he lives and so excitedly introduces her to anyone and everyone as his girlfriend. She sees flickers of recognition from those who obviously watched the show and remember her from there. The older woman, who owns the diner, in particular gives Bella a tear filled hug when they are introduced. Edward mouths, "I'll tell you later," during the unexpected hug.

With six tightly wrapped costumes in hand, they return to Edward's estate and he gives her a walking tour. He introduces her as they walk the grounds. She loves the way he treats his employees like family, handshakes, hugs, questions about their families. Bella learns more things she loves about Edward every day.

"Who was that woman who hugged me earlier?" Bella asks as they lounge in chairs by the pool.

"Oh, that's Maggie, Mrs. Cope. I've been going into her diner for years. She's like a grandmother to me. I've never taken a girl there. I think she was just happy for me," he shrugs.

"Can I help with anything for the party?" Bella asks, as she notices an increase in people and activity around them.

"Nope, there is really nothing to do, except the music. Everything else is taken care of," he says looking around.

"Are you doing the music?" she asks.

He nods.

"Are you singing?"

He looks at her for a moment. "I hadn't planned to."

"Oh," she mumbles.

"Why? Do you want me to?"

"Would you? I'd love to hear you sing again," she says excitedly.

"For you? Anything. Come with me to my studio and we'll decide what I should sing," he says, standing and putting out his hand to help her up.

-M-E-B-

The girls get ready for the party in one of the guest suites, away from the eager eyes of their dates.

"These costumes are amazing, Bella," Alice says twirling in her long dress.

"There actually wasn't much to choose from with only a week's notice. I think we got lucky. I wonder what the guys are wearing?" Bella muses. "I do know one thing. None of their costumes are huge or included any furry heads."

"Thank god," Rose says. "Who knows what Emmett is capable of. I'm glad Edward ordered them, or my date may have been Cookie Monster tonight."

The girls laugh.

"Did you get a home run yet, Bella?" Rose asks.

Bella shakes her head, "We're still lingering somewhere between third and home."

"What's the hold up, girl? I hit a grand slam last night, and it was goooood!" Rose exclaims.

"Me too!" Alice adds. "I don't want to go back to Seattle."

Rose and Bella shake their heads. "Let's just enjoy tonight with our guys," Bella says.

The party is already hopping when the girls are finally ready and make their way downstairs. Their entrance is like in the movies. Everyone stops and looks at the three princesses coming down the stairs. Rose is first, dressed as Sleeping Beauty, Alice second, as Snow White and Bella last, as Belle.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward are waiting at the bottom for them, eyes wide, mouths open. The looks on their faces makes the girls giggle, only for a second though, until they notice the costumes on the guys. Emmett is dressed as Thor, Jasper as Captain America and Edward as Batman.

"Men in tights," Bella mumbles wickedly, as she takes in Edward's costume from head to toe.

The party is fun; drinking, dancing, laughing. Bella gets introduced to more of Edward's friends and family. Jasper and Emmett's families are there as well. Rose and Alice seem to get along well with all of them.

Liz arrives fashionably late dressed as Lady Gaga. She makes her way through the party and goes immediately to Rose. "Rose," Liz says, completely ignoring Emmett, who is standing next to her. When the girls hug, Liz cups Rose's ass cheeks and gives them a big squeeze. She whispers in her ear, "Wanna have some fun with Em?"

Rose pulls back raising a brow in response.

Liz mouths, "Follow my lead."

Liz gives Rose a kiss right on the lips, "I've missed these lips."

"That's not _all _I've missed about you," Rose responds, kissing Liz in return.

When they move apart, Liz winks at Rose. They both turn their attention to their audience. Everyone is staring, but Emmett's reaction is comical. His gaping mouth is opening and closing, making a sound like he's sucking air. It causes both the girls to start laughing.

When Emmett catches his breath, he reaches for Rose and pulls her possessively to his side, while glaring at Liz in challenge.

"What Emmett? Are you not up for a little competition?" Liz asks sweetly.

Emmett seems really angry and Rose almost caves and tells him they are just messing with him... almost.

Liz sidles up to Emmett's other side, "We could always have a threesome. That would be a win, win for all of us," she whispers.

Once again Emmett is speechless. He shakes his head. "As intriguing as that sounds, Liz. I don't want to share my Rosie," he says, putting his arm across Rose's shoulders. Rose smiles thinking, _good answer, Emmett_.

Liz laughs, "No harm no foul. I can still flirt with her though, right?"

"I'd rather you didn't, but if you do, I'd like to be around," Emmett says, with a tight lipped smile.

"When are you going to sing?" Bella asks Edward as the party is winding down.

He gives her a shy smile. "I thought I'd wait until we're alone, and I'm not dressed as Batman."

She giggles, "Why, Batman, has never been so sexy." She rubs up against the front of him.

"Nor has Belle," he says against her lips. "Would it be rude to kick everyone out? Or just disappear upstairs?"

Bella shakes her head, "Never thought you'd ask."

They kiss and grope their way up the stairs towards Edward's bedroom, leaving only a few guests downstairs to let themselves out.

Bella stops Edward in the hallway outside his bedroom door. "First things first, Batman. You owe me a song."

"Uh, I don't think I can do it in this costume," he says, looking down at his spandex suit.

Bella runs her hands up his sides, from his thighs to his shoulders. "It's either wearing this, or wearing nothing, because I'm getting a song tonight and I'm peeling this suit off of you myself."

Edward's mouth makes a "Oh" shape but no sound comes out. "Stay here," he says and darts down the hallway. Bella enjoys the view of his spandex covered ass as he retreats.

He returns quickly with his guitar in his hand and a giant smile on his face. "You will get your song tonight, in my bed. How's that?" He gives her a chaste kiss on the lips.

His revelation causes Bella to swoon and sway on her feet. This scenario is even better than she expected.

"After you, my beautiful princess," he says, waving her into his bedroom. "I've always wondered what princesses wear under these gowns," he teases, lifting the back of her gown as she walks ahead of him.

She swats at his hand, "Behave Batman," she giggles. She walks to the foot of his bed and turns around, crooking her finger for Edward to come to her.

He walks up to her, enjoying her take charge attitude. She runs her hands up his chest and around to the back of his neck. She kisses just above the neckline of his costume, across his jaw, until she reaches his mouth. She reaches around and finds the zipper for his costume and lowers it slowly.

Edward's hands search for a way to get her out of her dress. She moves his hands to his sides, "You first."

He obliges, relishing the feel of her hands and lips on his heated skin.

She takes her time peeling the suit off of Edward's upper torso. She kisses the skin as it's exposed. The whole time her lower body is in contact with his. She can feel him getting harder the longer she takes to unwrap him.

She steps back just far enough to see him long and hard against his thigh, barely concealed by the spandex. "I like this," she say, tracing the outline. "I can see what a big boy you are." Her hand molds to the shape of his erect cock. "So hard."

"Only for you, baby. It's what you do to me," he pants out as she continues stroking him through the suit. He pushes into her hand, seeking more friction.

She stops rubbing him and begins to pull the suit down his legs. His cock springs free, pointing directly at Bella.

Within seconds, he is standing completely naked in front of her. The Batman suit discarded and forgotten in a pile on the floor.

"Your turn," Edward seizes the opportunity and kisses Bella lustfully. "Lay down, baby."

"In my dress?" she questions.

"Absolutely. You look amazing, but I told you I want to know what princesses wear under these pretty dresses," he says, his head disappearing under the layers of her long skirt.

She falls on the bed laughing and squirming from the man under her dress.

He comes up for air. "You're a naughty princess."

"Only for you, and you love it," she responds.

He has her naked in record time. The beautiful dress forgotten as well. Both of them lay naked on the bed, kissing and touching.

"I want you," Edward breathes between kisses.

"I want you too, but not today." She moves her lips from his and kisses down his chest, abs, to where he needs her the most.

She tastes, licks and sucks until he is moaning and thrusting into her mouth. "Baby, I need to touch you," he pleads. "Now. Come here." He pulls her legs towards his head and encourages her to straddle his body backwards. "Right here. Lower yourself down a bit," they both groan when his lips touch her swollen wet ones.

When she is writhing above him, grinding and pulsing into his mouth, he lets himself go into her warm, waiting mouth.

She falls onto the bed next to him, breathing heavily. "I've never done that before. I like it."

"Really? Never?" he laughs, pulling her close and kissing her sweetly on the lips. "Me neither."

"Wow, a first with Edward Masen," she teases.

"The first of many I hope," he smiles, reaching for his guitar.

"Me too," she says snuggling into his side to listen to him play and sing for her, the only place she wants to be.

**A/N**

**Edward to the rescue! What is Bella going to do now? Do we still hate James?**

**Thanks so much to all of the readers who are still with me on this, and welcome to the new ones. **

**I love reading your reviews, theories. It inspires me :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews, or are they comments now? Anyway, love them, love you. **

** I promise they will do the deed, be patient. Bella has her reasons :)**

**Beta'd by texasbella.**

**43**

The girl's flight back to Seattle is a somber one. None of them are looking forward to returning to their jobs and the responsibility of real life.

"This sucks," Alice whines.

"I know," Bella adds.

"Come on girls. We were just fine before the guys," Rose attempts to cheer them up.

Alice and Bella just snort in response.

"Ok, you're right. This sucks," Rose concedes.

-M-E-B

When Rose and Alice get back to the house after work on Monday, Bella is sitting on the sofa, shot glass and a paper in hand. An opened bottle of tequila sits on the coffee table. Her eyes are puffy and red.

"What happened?" Rose and Alice ask with alarm, running to her side.

She hands them the letter and goes to the kitchen for two more shot glasses. She pours them each a shot and waits for them to finish reading.

"What? I don't understand. Can they do this?" Alice asks.

Bella nods and hands her a shot.

"This is wrong. Just wrong," Rose shakes her head, throwing the letter down and grabbing her shot glass.

They down the tequila shots and slam the glasses on the table.

"What are you going to do?" Alice asks Bella.

"There is nothing I can do. Enrollment is down, I'm the last one they hired, I don't have a permanent contract or tenure and her, of all people, wants to return to work," Bella says, slumping back onto the sofa.

"Is the letter correct? This is your last week?" Rose asks.

"Yep, I have to be out by Friday afternoon. Me and all of my stuff."

"Don't worry about the rent," Rose offers. "Alice and I can cover it for a few months."

Bella gives them a weak smile. "Thanks guys. The money situation sucks, but the worst part is that I'm really going to miss my job. I love my job and the kids," Bella says, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Have you told Edward yet?"

Bella shakes her head, "Just one less thing I have to offer him."

"Bella, how can you say that. That man adores you, and will, no matter what career you have," Rose scolds.

Bella shrugs.

"One more shot and then you go call him. He needs to know," Alice insists.

They do one more shot and Bella heads into her room to call Edward and tell him that, as of Friday, she will be unemployed.

-M-E-B

Edward enters the high school, just as the teenagers are getting dismissed from school on Friday. Bad planning on his part, but he doesn't want to wait any longer.

He walks into the office, signs in and is given a visitors pass without much fanfare. The walk to her classroom is another story. Edward sees the looks, and hears the chatter as he passes the masses of newly unleashed teen angst. He can't help but chuckle and shake his head. _The teenage years suck_, he thinks to himself.

He finds Bella's room and hears voices coming from inside. He steps into the classroom quietly, not wanting to interrupt her conversation. It's a man's voice talking calmly, almost like he's talking to a child.

"You've had a tough year, haven't you Bella? First, you're labeled the school slut and you're not even a student. That's difficult to do," he laughs at himself. "And then you go on a reality show and get kicked off, early on in the game. It's really quite pathetic."

Edward can see Bella packing boxes with her back to who he can only guess is the prick, James. Bella is ignoring him.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself? What is wrong with you that you don't stick up for yourself? I completely lied about you last year and you didn't say a word. I came out of our little tryst squeaky clean, and you came out as a home wrecker," he laughs again.

Just as Edward steps forward to intervene, Bella spins around and stomps up to James. "What happened between us, was nothing, insignificant. You taught me that men are pigs and can't be trusted. I didn't defend myself because it wouldn't have mattered. I was the 'new girl' and you and your wife are the school sweethearts. No one would have believed me. But unlike you, James, I care about your child. She has to grow up with _you_ as a father. Maybe, just maybe, she will not have to know about this particular fuck-up of yours. I'm sure she'll have numerous others to deal with throughout her life." She turns her attention back to packing and says, "I believe in Karma, James. You will get what is coming to you."

Edward chooses now to make his presence known. "Bella, baby, there you are." He strides confidently up to her and hugs her tightly. "I've missed you." He gives her an intimate kiss. "What can I do to help so I can get you home sooner?" he winks.

At this point he turns his head to James, still locked in an embrace with Bella. "And you are?"

"Oh, um, I'm James, I work with Bella," James sputters. He obviously recognizes Edward. He sticks his hand out for Edward to shake.

"Dude. I'm not letting go of my beautiful girl. to shake _your_ hand. We've been apart all week. It kills me to be away from her, even for a day," Edward states smugly.

James lets his hand fall to his side, his expression dejected.

"I just need to finish my desk and then take the boxes to my car," Bella says, giving Edward a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll help you," he says cheerfully. He turns his attention to James. "Work before pleasure. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have work to do." He turns his attention back to Bella, effectively dismissing James from the room and Bella's life.

While they are finishing up Bella's classroom, a few teacher friends of hers come by and wish her well. When they see Edward, their eyes widen in recognition.

Bella sheds more than a few tears when she leaves the classroom for the last time. Edward is there to wipe them before a tear falls onto her cheek, whispering words of support.

When they get back to Bella's house and her boxes are stacked in the corner of her bedroom. They collapse on the sofa, cold beers in hand.

"Thanks for earlier. For what you said to James."

"No thanks necessary. Everything I said was the truth. How I feel. I had to keep you in my arms or I most likely would have flattened him. He's a real tool."

"Did you hear what he said?" she asks with concern.

He nods, "And I heard what you said. I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I think it's good that you got to tell him how you feel, you got some closure. How do you feel about it?"

"I'm embarrassed that you witnessed that, but I do feel better. Like I can put it behind me now."

That night when they get under the covers of Bella's far too small bed, they kiss goodnight and embrace, but neither of them has sex on their mind, just each other and being together.

Edward watches Bella as she sleeps fitfully. He smoothes her hair and runs a finger across her cheek. "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me, Bella? I want to bring you home with me, take you away from this and far away from James. How can I convince you to do that?" he whispers.

They wake up wrapped in each other's arms. Edward hugs her a little tighter, not wanting to break the connection. Bella scoots closer, hitching her leg over his hip. His morning wood conveniently resting between her legs. She kisses his chest. "I'm ready. I want you," she says between kisses.

He pulls back to look her in the face. What he sees does not make him happy. Her eyes are red and puffy, and she looks sad.

"Bella, baby. I want you too, but not now. Not when you're like this. I don't want our first time to be a result of you being scared and sad." He notices a look of rejection color her expression. "I'm not rejecting you, baby." He kisses her forehead. "Do you know how hard it is to tell you no? Can't you feel how much I want you?" He rubs his erection against her. "When I enter you for the first time," he whispers in her ear, "I want it to be special and a happy experience."

She nods and tries to push down the feeling of rejection. She knows Edward is right.

During breakfast Edward broaches the subject that's been on his mind. "I've been thinking baby, why don't you come and stay with me for a while?"

She shakes her head and swallows her bite of food. "I would love to, Edward. But I have to look for another job. I can't let Alice and Rose pay my bills."

"Move in with me," he blurts out, less eloquently than he had hoped.

"What? You can't be serious." She looks to him for some sort of sarcasm or joke in his expression, but there is none.

"I'm very serious. I want you to move to California. I want you to live with me."

"Edward, as great as that sounds, we've only been dating for less than a month. You haven't even met my dad yet," she jokes, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Are you worried your dad won't approve of me?" he asks.

"No, he will love you. But it's too quick and for the wrong reasons. The same reasons you won't have sex with me, because I'm scared and sad, and you feel bad for me. Those are not good enough reasons for us to move in together."

"Baby, I've wanted you for months, and I bet if I read your old diary, you've been wanting me for years," he teases. She rolls her eyes at him, but smiles.

"When can I meet your dad?" he asks, suddenly more serious.

"You really want to meet my dad?"

"You've met my family. They all love you, especially my mom. If you want me to, I would like to meet your dad."

"Maybe in a few weeks," she says hesitantly.

"How about tomorrow? I don't have to get back home anytime soon."

"Tomorrow? You want to drive up and meet my dad tomorrow?" she clarifies.

"Yep, that's what I want to do, with you, tomorrow," he gives her a big grin.

"Um, okay. I'll call my dad and see if he's up for a visit," she agrees, still surprised at his eagerness to meet her dad.

**A/N**

**Time to meet Charlie! So what should Bella do? Stay in Seattle and look for a job? Move to Ca. with Edward? **

**It's looking like two more chapters, three at the most. So we should finish up next weekendish.**

**Rec's**

**Snowbound by Edwards Eternal (just completed and fantastic)**

**Adult Book Store by Cosmogirl7481 (quick and complete)**

**Drumsticks and Penalty Kicks by les16**

**Indecent Proposal by pattyrose**

**Win Some, Loss Some by Savage7289**


	44. Chapter 44

**Once again, thanks for the reviews and comments. You guys are awesome!**

**Beta'd by texasbella, who is currently wondering what I'm up to...**

**44**

"Let me think... first kiss?" Bella asks.

"How old or with whom?" he clarifies with a smirk.

"Both."

"Um, thirteen and her name was Sharon. She had braces, it was messy," he says, squishing up his nose comically. "What about you?"

"Seventeen, and his name was Ben. He was my high school boyfriend. It was the first kiss for both of us."

"Was it good?"

"Not the first time, but we figured it out."

"How long were you together?" he asks.

"About six months," she shrugs. "Once he perfected his kissing skills he moved on," she says while looking out the window at the passing trees.

"When did you lose your virginity?" he asks.

"That's a bit personal, isn't it?" she half teases.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. I was kind of a late bloomer," she says uncomfortably.

"There is nothing wrong with being a late bloomer. Lucky for me you were," he gives her a quick smile and gets his eyes back on the road.

"Nineteen."

"That's all I get? Just an age?"

She takes a deep breath. "It was when I was in college. He was my boyfriend, Peter. We were together for a year and a half, until he slept with my roommate."

"Oh, ouch. How did you find out?"

"I came home and they were going at it. On my bed."

Edward shakes his head, "Idiot," he says under his breath. "His loss is my gain." He smiles at her again.

"What about you? I'm sure you weren't a late bloomer."

"No," he shakes his head. "I kind of wish I would have been. I experienced too much at too young an age, and I'm not just talking about sex. Let's see... I was sixteen, it was in our tour bus. In Texas, I think. It was over very quickly," he laughs uncomfortably.

Bella nods her head. "You said it's been a few years for you, since you had sex."

He nods. "It's been a few years since I've had any intimate contact."

"Um, I can't say that, but it has been a few years since I've had actual sex."

Edward's forehead crinkles in concentration. "But I thought you were with James?"

Bella shakes her head. "Thank god, no. We just messed around. Um, I haven't been with anyone since Peter," she admits quietly.

His eyebrows shoot up. "Really? So it's been a while for you too? Wait, does that mean you've only been with one guy?"

She nods. "Is that okay? I mean, that I don't have much experience?"

"Is that why you've wanted to wait?" he looks at her with concern.

"Yes, and no. Initially I didn't want to do it to protect myself emotionally from getting too invested and then getting hurt. But when I realized how much I wanted you, I did some stuff to get ready."

"Get ready?" he questions.

"This is embarrassing," she pauses.

"Baby, you can tell me anything," he encourages.

"When you told me how long it had been since you had been with someone, I went to the doctor. I got tested and got on birth control."

"Okay..." he says, wanting her to say more.

"I'm clean," she jokes. "I guess the one guy I was with didn't give me anything. And I've been on the pill long enough now, that it's safe." She hesitates before asking, "Have you ever been tested?"

"I had to have a complete physical before going on the show. At that time they asked if I wanted HIV and other STD testing. I'm clean too," he laughs. "I guess we had to have that conversation at some point. I guess it's better that it wasn't in the throws of passion."

"So... um, I'm ready when you are," she says shyly. "I mean we're both clean, it's safe. I won't get pregnant."

"Oh, shit baby. Are you saying we can have sex without a condom?" His hand instinctively pushes on his quickly growing erection.

Bella sees what he's doing and laughs. "If you're okay with it."

"Okay with it? Damn, my body reacted in lightning speed, just at the mention of it. I've never had sex bareback," he says with awe, his hand still touching his junk.

"Can I help you with that?" she says, indicating towards his cock.

"There is nothing I would love more, but I don't want to crash, and we're almost there," he sighs. "Can we talk about something else? I have a problem to get rid of before I meet your dad."

She giggles again, and says 'sorry,' but she loves the reaction Edward has towards her.

**-M-E-B-**

"Dad, this is Edward Masen, my boyfriend," Bella says formally.

"Edward, this is my dad, Charlie Swan."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Edward says, shaking his hand firmly.

"Same here, Edward. Please call me Charlie," he says with a fatherly smile. "You didn't tell me he was your boyfriend, Bells," he says, giving Bella a pointed look.

"Sorry dad, it's kind of new."

Charlie snorts, "If I recall, you had posters of this guy up in your room about ten years ago."

"Dad," Bella whines like a teenager, causing both Charlie and Edward to laugh.

She rolls her eyes at them and stomps out of the room, they laugh even louder.

Charlie and Edward sit on the sofa and start watching Sports Center. When Bella doesn't return right away, Edward starts getting anxious and looking towards the door she went out of.

"Don't worry, son. She'll be fine. She probably just needs a few minutes," Charlie says. "You know, I caught some of that show you two were on... very enlightening," he says, staring Edward down. Edward shifts uncomfortably on the sofa.

"But I know why you did what you did. Some of the stuff anyway," he huffs. "I do appreciate that you had your attorney contact me and fill me in. Thank goodness she didn't need legal help. It seems to have all worked out."

"I would have taken care of anything she needed, sir. Monetary or otherwise," Edward says with conviction.

"I know you would have, son. Let's be glad it didn't come to that. My girl has had enough problems to last her a life time. I'm sure you heard about that loser from her school," he shakes his head back and forth. "That almost broke her. She worked so hard to get her credentials, and then she finds her dream job and he messes it up before the school year even starts. She was harassed and treated so badly by the other teachers at that school. I'm sorry she lost her job, but I'm glad that place is behind her."

"I couldn't agree more. I met James yesterday. He was in her classroom, demeaning her, when I walked in. Needless to say, he seemed shocked to see me," he laughs wryly. "I wanted to hurt him, more than I've ever wanted to hurt anyone, but that wouldn't have been what's best for Bella," he shrugs.

Bella walks back into the room with a tray of sandwiches and beers. "You really need to go shopping, Dad. I thought I might have to make mustard and ketchup sandwiches. But I was able to find stuff to make grilled cheese."

They sit in the Swan's living room and chat for most of the day. By the time Bella and Edward are ready to leave, Edward has invited Charlie to his place for Thanksgiving with the promise of fishing on Edward's boat over the weekend.

Bella is quiet and tense as they start the drive back to Seattle.

"Are you okay?" he tentatively asks.

"Smooth, Masen," Bella says, after a long pause, with an edge to her voice.

"What?" he says, clearly confused.

"Nothing," she huffs.

"Bella, really, what did I do? Tell me so I can fix it," he pleads.

"You just hijacked Thanksgiving. Dad and I always spend it together. I cook. I love to cook Thanksgiving dinner," she says with hostility, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't really think about that. I guess that was selfish on my part. I just want us to be together for the holiday. My mom loves to cook the Thanksgiving meal, too. I knew she'd love to have you and your dad there. It's okay, you guys don't have to come," he says sadly.

Bella feels bad for her reaction. She knows Edward didn't invite them with any malice intended, but he still should have asked her, not her dad.

"I didn't say we weren't coming, just next time talk to me first," she says, putting her hand on his arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure."

"What is your favorite thing to cook?"

"Um, I like to make the yams and the pies. I like doing it all, but I think those are my best," she says.

"Well, I'll tell my mom that you will make those items. That should be fine with her. The yams are usually boring and she buys the pies."

"Check with her first, and ask her, don't tell her," she scolds.

"Maybe you should come like a week early so we can shop for the ingredients," he says with a smirk.

"A week? We need a week to shop?" she teases.

"Maybe two," he says, resting his hand on her thigh.

They relax and enjoy each other's company the rest of the ride back to Seattle.

The next morning Edward catches a plane back to California and Bella starts the process of becoming a substitute teacher for the surrounding school districts.

Before Edward left, he asked Bella to move in with him more than a handful of times. Each time her answer was the same, 'No'. Edward was far from discouraged, in fact, her resistance made him more determined. Determined to show her just how much he wants her with him, always.

**-M-E-B-**

Edward had virtually turned his phone off while he was visiting Bella. Nothing is as important as the short time they have together.

He turns on his phone while waiting to board the plane.

The ten messages from Jasper alerts him that something is up. Edward calls him back, hoping he can get some information before he boards the plane, but he gets his voicemail. He leaves a message explaining his whereabouts and when he will be home.

While waiting for his luggage in the San Diego airport, Emmett comes barreling into the terminal. "Eddie, your ride is here," he says in a falsetto voice. Edward just rolls his eyes and ignores him. He can only ignore him for a few seconds though, until Emmett grabs him and lifts him off the ground.

"Emmett, put me down, you're making a scene," Edward says, pushing away from Emmett.

"So touchy, Eddie. Are you sexually frustrated?" he asks with false concern.

"Shut up, Em. What are you doing here anyway? I had called a car."

"We cancelled it and came to get you. Jasper is at the curb trying not to get a ticket. We better hurry," he grabs Edward's bag and starts for the door. "We have got a story for you, Eddie, whoo whee. You are not gonna believe it."

**A/N**

**How did the Charlie/Edward meeting go?**

**Did I clear up some questions about why she has waited to 'do the deed' with Edward?  
><strong>

**What are your theories on what Jasper and Emmett have to tell him?**

**Okay, I may have lied... It might be 46 chapters. I still have a lot of things to tie up and I may need one more chapter :)**

**Recs**

** www . fanfiction s / 7179931 / 1 / Dear_Maggie by Jenny0719**

** www . fanfiction s /7799137 /1 / Close your Eyes by Cara No**

** www . fanfiction s /7281366/1/ Come Closer by Chloe Masen**


	45. Chapter 45

**The beginning of the end... and what you've all been waiting for :)**

**Beta'd by texasbella.**

**45**

In the weeks that follow Edward's visit and Bella losing her job, everyone is busy. Edward finds a record label and is busy finalizing which tracks will be on his first solo album. Bella submits applications to the surrounding school districts and substitute teaches for her district.

She gets offered a substituting job at her previous school but declines. She never wants to set foot in that school again. She finds that substitute teaching at the high school level is grueling and not the least bit gratifying. She has yet to have even an interview for a full time teaching position.

The 'holiday hijacker' has managed to wrangle everyone to come to his house for Thanksgiving. He even convinces Bella to come out the weekend before, while Alice, Rose and Charlie aren't flying out until the day before Thanksgiving.

"Baby, can you bring your resume when you come tomorrow?" Edward asks all nonchalant when they are talking on the phone the night before Bella leaves for California.

"Why? I can't teach in California without taking more courses and getting a California Credential. My Washington State Credential is no good there," she says, feeling defeated.

"Just bring it okay, or better yet, email it to me," he offers.

"Whatever. Are you sure your mom is okay with me making the yams and pies?" she asks for the hundredth time.

"Yes, she is happy to relinquish the responsibility to you. You can call her yourself if you'd like," he chuckles.

"Okay, if you're sure. I don't want to step on any toes."

"Relax baby. I can't wait until you're here tomorrow. Your flight lands at four, right?"

"I can't wait to see you, too, and yes, four o'clock." Bella smiles. She really has missed him. Two weeks is too long to be apart.

The last thing Edward says before they end their conversation is, "Don't forget your resume."

**-M-E-B-**

When Edward and Bella see each other in the airport, they are like some sappy movie. They hug, he spins her around and they kiss inappropriately.

He grabs her luggage and says, "Let's get dinner and then go home, baby." Bella smiles. She likes how that sounds, 'home'.

They enjoy a quiet dinner at one of Edward's favorite local restaurants. When they arrive at Edward's house, it is quiet and deserted. "Where is everyone?" Bella asks.

"I gave everyone the night off, and we'll see my mom tomorrow. Tonight is just for us," he says, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I'll take your luggage upstairs. Can you put the leftovers in the fridge and get us some drinks? There is champagne chilling, but have whatever you want.

Bella enters his massive, professional looking kitchen. She gets a little flutter in her stomach when she thinks about baking her pies in his kitchen this week.

He enters the kitchen just as she pops the cork on the champagne. It sprays a little and bubbles out the top of the bottle. "Oops."

"Let me get that for you," Edward says seductively. He sets the bottle on the counter and proceeds to lick and suck the champagne from her arm. He doesn't stop until his mouth reaches hers, and she is sufficiently flustered. "Hm, good," he chuckles, noticing her reaction.

He pours them each a glass and puts the bottle on ice. He raises his glass and they toast to her being there with him.

"Let's take this upstairs, baby. I started a fire in the fireplace." He grabs the ice bucket and she follows.

"Wow, Edward," Bella says with awe. His bedroom light is dim, there are a few scattered candles lit, the fireplace in the corner of the room is blazing and he has set up blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the fire. She giggles when she sees two straightened metal coat hangers propped up against the wall and a bag of S'more fixings next to them. "Dessert?" she questions.

"Nothing but the best for you, baby," he teases, kissing her on the forehead.

"This is the best, Edward. So romantic. Thank you," she says in a serious tone.

They snuggle up in front of the fire and sip their champagne. They are both ridiculously nervous about what to do next. Who is going to make the first move? They look at each other and start laughing nervously.

"This is stupid," Edward states, pulling her close and trailing kisses up her neck. "I want you, all of you. Is that still what you want?"

She nods, "More than anything."

"Dessert first?" he asks. Bella shakes her head.

Edward takes Bella's glass and sets it next to his on the mantle. First he removes his shoes and then removes hers, giving her feet a short massage. She feels herself relaxing more and more with every rub of his talented fingers.

"Lay down and roll over on your stomach, baby. I want to make you feel good," he coos.

Once she is comfortable laying on the blanket, Edward straddles her thighs. He gently moves her loose hair to the side and begins rubbing her neck and shoulders. "If you remove your shirt, it will be easier for me," he suggests. In fact, he suggests it all the way down to her bra and panties, promising her a more intimate massage experience. When he finishes her backside, he is situated between her open legs, massaging her feet and legs.

He is hard as steel and uncomfortable beneath his jeans. He quickly stands and removes his pants, leaving him in only boxers. Then he continues to massage her legs, venturing closer and closer to her soaked core. He can see how wet she is through her panties and teases her by barely swiping his thumb over her panties. She gasps at the contact and wriggles, her body seeking more friction.

He continues running his thumb up and down her sex, increasing and decreasing pressure, but staying on top of her panties. Her moans and noises are driving him insane with want, not to mention seeing her in this position.

He carefully lays down on top of her, his prominent erection poking her in the perfect spot. "I want to take you from this angle," he lustfully rasps into her ear, thrusting forward slightly. "But not today." His weight lifts off of her, making them both sigh at the loss of contact.

He swiftly unhooks her bra. "Turn over, baby. I have another side to do," he says, giving her ass cheek a soft swat, causing her to squeal and turn over quickly.

He removes her bra completely and gazes at her breasts with reverence. "These are perfect," he says, grabbing them in his palms. "You are perfect," he says, looking her directly in the eye.

He pinches her nipples, which causes her back to arch off of the floor and her eyes to close. "You like that, baby?"

He scoots down her body and nudges her legs apart by wriggling between them. He sits on his knees between her legs and leans forward to kiss her and lavish her breasts with his mouth and hands. His cloth covered cock poking and rubbing against her clit with each movement.

She reaches for his erection, wanting to touch him. But he stops her hand. "You better not, baby. It will be over before it starts if you touch me like that," he pants, obviously as turned on as she is.

He kisses down her stomach and places hot kisses over her panties. He slides back and starts massaging the front of her legs, going higher and higher up her leg with each pass. She opens her legs more the closer he gets. She's watching him, silently begging for him to touch her more.

He finally reaches her core and rubs over her panties lightly.

"Please, Edward," she breathes. "More, please. I need. I want... you."

"You will have me, baby. I just need to make sure you're ready for me," he says as he slips both of his thumbs under her panties, his fingers resting on her thighs. One thumb rubs and teases her leaking opening while the other strokes up and down. After about five passes of his thumbs, she starts to writhe and moan.

"You like that baby? I can feel that you're close," he continues.

"Oh, god, just like that. You're gonna make me c... Oh, Edward," she moans as he takes her over the edge. He strokes her lightly as she recovers from her orgasm.

"I need these off," he says, tugging on her panties. She lifts her hips and he pulls them off of her legs.

"You are so beautiful," he breathes raggedly, taking in her naked form from head to toe. "I've never wanted anyone like I want you."

He stands and removes his boxers, exposing his swollen, leaking cock. It bounces against his stomach, begging for attention. Bella instinctively licks her lips as she takes in his gorgeous body.

"Come here," she says seductively. Raising up onto her elbows as he lowers himself between her open legs. Their hot needy centers touch as they kiss deeply and passionately.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" Edward asks.

"More than ready," she pleads.

He grabs his cock and rubs it over her a few times, gathering her juices. He lines it up with her opening and pushes, only the tip slides in, but it causes them both to gasp. He pushes in a little more, but her body is tense. "Relax baby, I can't fit unless you relax." He kisses her, trying to distract her while he slides the rest of the way in.

He suddenly breaks the kiss. "Don't move, stay very still," he begs, his eyes close tightly.

After a few seconds, his face relaxes and he opens her eyes. "That was close," he says, embarrassed.

Bella wriggles slightly, pushing her hips up against his.

Edward shakes his head. "This is gonna be quick baby, I'm sorry, but you feel too good. I promise, next time, I'll last longer."

She wraps her legs around his thighs and her arms around his back. "I need you to move Edward, please. You feel so good."

He slides out and in, once, and stops. "It's never felt like this," he says. "So good, you feel so good," he says, starting a slow rhythm.

They kiss, their tongues sliding in unison with their bodies.

"Oh, god, baby. You are so tight, so perfect," he breathes as his thrusts become stronger.

"Right there, that feels so good," she moans, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"I'm close, baby. I can't... Can you cum for me?" he practically begs.

She reaches between them and rubs herself. The second her walls begin to flutter, Edward lets out a guttural moan. "I can feel you, baby. Oh, Bella, baby." He releases inside of her in streams that are drawn out of him by the strong contractions of her walls.

He rests gingerly on top of her, while he catches his breath. When he raises his head to look at her, a giant grin graces his face. She is smiling up at him, tears streaming down the sides of her face.

"Are you okay, baby? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asks with concern, quickly wiping her tears.

She shakes her head, "I'm just really happy. And that was amazing. I didn't know it could be like that," she sniffs, still smiling.

"Neither did I," he says before he kisses her with all the emotions he feels, all the love he feels for her. He wants to tell her, but this is not the right time. Instead, he blurts out, "Move in with me, Bella. I want you here."

She giggles, but doesn't answer. He gives her a smirk and says, "It may take me all week, but by the end of the week you'll say yes."

They wake later wrapped in each other. They make love slowly, learning each other's bodies, but mainly learning how good they are together. How they fit, in so many ways.

Edward stokes the dwindling fire and they make s'mores, by roasting the marshmallows in the fireplace. They eat them naked and lick the sticky marshmallow off of each other. "Best dessert ever," Edward comments between licks.

"Best night ever," Bella says with conviction.

**-M-E-B-**

In the days that follow, they make love in every room, on every surface and in just about every position. They can't get enough of each other. Therefore, Edward asks Bella to move in with him every day, more than once. She doesn't say no, she just giggles. It's killing him, but he also thinks he is wearing her down.

When he sees her in his kitchen baking pies for Thanksgiving, her hair falling out of her pony tail, a flour dusted apron around her waist, the kitchen messier than he's ever seen, it triggers something deep within him. He scoops her up and sets her on the counter, positioning himself between her legs.

"Seeing you like this," he wipes some flour from her face, "in my kitchen..." He shakes his head then puts his hands on the sides of her face, his thumbs rubbing her cheeks. "Bella, I love everything about you. I love having you here." He takes a deep breath. "I love you. I love you, Bella."

She gasps, closing her eyes, tears forming immediately. When she opens her eyes, she sees the love in his. She gives him a watery smile. "I love you too, Edward, so much."

He lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding and kisses her soundly. "Then it's settled. When are you moving in?" He smiles. She just giggles. He is wearing her down.

**A/N**

**Well... They did 'it'. *hides***

**Wait, what news did the boys have? **

**You will find that out in tomorrow's update. **

**Yes, my friends, we are at the end. Today, tomorrow and Sunday is the finale, I mean Epi.**

**Thanks again for all of your support! **

**Please log in before reviewing. I can't reply to anonymous reviews and you deserve love too :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**I'm sad to see it coming to an end. You guys have been amazing. Thank you :)**

**Beta'd by the wonderful texasbella.**

**46**

Thanksgiving is quite an affair at Edward's house. With Emmett's, Jasper's and Edward's families. Rose, Alice, Bella and Charlie and all the people who work for Edward, who stayed in town for the holiday, the house is full of people, laughter and wonderful smells.

The first opportunity they get, Rose and Alice pull Bella to aside to talk to her privately. "Bella, I'm just gonna say it. We think you should move here with Edward. Our lease is up in two months and if things continue to go well with Emmett and Jasper, Alice and I are moving to California," Rose says hesitantly. "If it doesn't work out living with Edward, when we get here, you move in with us again. No harm, no foul."

"It just seems so soon. I feel so dependent, not having a steady income. The idea of living with Edward both excites and scares me," Bella says.

"Think about it Bells. We'd miss you, but you've got yourself a great man who adores you. Why be two states away when you don't have to be?" Alice adds.

"There you girls are. I hate to interrupt, but Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Esme asks.

"Of course. Can I help you with something?" Bella asks, following Esme into the kitchen.

"Edward told me about you losing your job. I'm very sorry, honey. I have a feeling that Edward didn't tell me the whole story, but regardless, I'm sorry," she says, putting her arm protectively around Bella. "My son wants you here with him, you know?"

Bella nods. "It just seems so soon."

"I understand dear. How has the job hunting been going in Seattle?"

"Not great."

"I hope you don't mind, but I mentioned you to a friend of mine. She is the principal of a school here in San Diego County."

"I don't want any favors or special treatment, Esme. It makes me really uncomfortable," Bella starts.

"It wouldn't be like that. Let me tell you the situation and you decide. It's a private performing arts school, grades 6-12. It's the school Edward attended before the band took off. Anyway, I've always stayed close with the school and the administration. I volunteer there regularly. You see, while it's a private school, they specialize in finding talented children from less affluent backgrounds that might not be able to go to a school like this. They offer many scholarships, so to save money, they ask for volunteers."

Bella nods in understanding. "But Esme, I'm not a performer or musical or artistic."

"That's what is so special about this school. They have a department for talented writers; songwriters, novels, poetry. The woman who has headed this department since its inception is getting on in years and is slated to retire in June. However, her memory is failing her more and more each day. It's very sad. The principal thinks that she won't make it until June, not in the capacity she's in now. They are looking for someone who would be willing to start part time. Someone who would come in and assist this teacher, with the intention of taking over her position when she retires."

"It sounds wonderful, but I'm not credentialed to teach in California," Bella says sadly.

"In California, to teach at a private school, you only have to have a Bachelor's Degree. Of course, this means that you get paid less than if you taught public education."

"It sounds too good to be true," Bella says with awe.

"If you are interested, I will give her your resume and the rest would be between you and her," Esme offers.

"No special treatment?" Bella asks.

Esme shakes her head. "Only me passing on the resume of a qualified teacher to a principal who is looking for a teacher."

"Um, I guess I should discuss it with Edward."

"I kind of told him dear. I hope you don't mind. He was so excited. Did he tell you to bring your resume?"

"He did. He was excited? Really?" Bella asks, looking for reassurance.

Esme nods, "Ecstatic."

"Okay. You can give her my resume."

"I'm so happy," Esme says, giving her a motherly hug.

"Me too," Bella mumbles, trying very hard not to get her hopes up.

**-M-E-B-**

Thanksgiving dinner is a success. Every course of the meal is delectable and enjoyed by everyone. After everyone has left, the three couples, and Liz, sit slumped in the living room, nursing their over stuffed stomachs.

The guys look at each other tentatively. They nod before Jasper speaks. "Well, the guys and I have been wanting to talk to you girls about something that has come up." He looks to each girl, before continuing. "Just hear me out. Okay?"

They nod. Each looking concerned and nervous.

"I've been keeping in touch with the producers of The Most Eligible Bachelor. Actually, they've been calling me, to check in. They've been inquiring about Edward's um, progression of things, his relationship status." He looks around before continuing. "They were very excited when I told them that Edward and Bella are in a relationship."

"Excited, how?" Bella asks.

"Um, they have a proposal," he says slowly.

"Just get to the point, Jazz. The girls are going to kill you if you don't just spill it," Emmett pipes up.

"Okay. They want Edward and Bella to have a reality show. What Really Happens After the Final Rose, or something like that."

The girls gasp. Bella is shaking her head. "We can't. Rose and Alice, you and Emmett. There are too many things to hide."

"Well, about that..." Jasper pauses. "After lengthy discussions with their legal department, I told them about you, Rose and Alice being friends before the show." The girls gasp again. "They also know that Edward's best friends are dating Bella's best friends. They went crazy over that."

"Shit," Bella says.

"This is crazy," Rose says.

"I don't know what to say," says Alice.

"Well, we don't have to say or do anything right now. The show would film in the summer, just like last year, and it would air in the fall, following The Most Eligible Bachelorette show."

Liz snorts, but doesn't say anything.

"When do we have to decide?" Bella asks.

"They want to know by April. It pays really well. Edward and Bella are the stars, but we would all be co-stars," Jasper adds.

"It's not about the money. It's about sanity. I can't be followed around all day," Rose blurts out.

"The filming schedule is quite reasonable. One week night and one weekend day. We can still do our jobs, have a private life, etc. They just want to prove that The Most Eligible Bachelor show can actually produce couples who are 'normal' and a couple who can last. The reputation of the show is at jeopardy. In all the seasons, both bachelor and bachelorette, only one couple has lasted beyond a year together. They don't want a 'shock and awe' type show. They want to see love, friendship, devotion. Edward was a very popular bachelor. The viewers loved him. They want to see him happy. After Edward sang that song on the final rose show, they received more viewer mail than ever before. Everyone wanted to know who the song was for. And as you all know, tidbits about Mike and his manipulation of the show came out in the tabloids. There has been an outpouring of support for Edward and him finding that special someone. The producers want to make the viewership happy."

Edward finally speaks. "I think we all need to think long and hard about this. It affects all of us, so everyone agrees or we don't do it. If we all decide to do it, then we need to clear it with our families and for me, anyone who works here and could be filmed."

"The upside... it would bring you girls to California for an extended length of time," Emmett says excitedly.

Rose, and Alice glance at each other. "We'll see," Alice mumbles.

"What would the producers think of me living here, with you?" Bella asks shyly.

"To hell with what they think, baby. Are you coming here? To live with me?" Edward says, grabbing Bella and spinning her. She nods. His lips are on hers before she has a chance to say anything.

Everyone is laughing and clapping when Edward and Bella break from their 'inappropriate for company' kiss.

"We'll pack your stuff for you and have it sent," Rose states. Alice nods.

Bella starts to speak, but before she gets anything out, Alice has her hand up indicating for her to stop. "You are staying here with your man. No argument."

Bella smiles and goes to Rose and Alice for a group hug.

It's a hug of friendship, support and congratulations.

**A/N**

**She said yes!**

**Should they do they show or not?**

**Epi tomorrow. I reworked it a bit and waiting for texasbella to give it the okay.**

**Thanks again for all of your ongoing support.**

**Please author alert me. I am going to rework my other story and repost. I also have a few plot bunnies hopping around in my head :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Okay, here it is. I'm feeling a little teary, like my baby is going off to college or something.**

**Beta'd by texasbella. I couldn't have done it without her.**

**47 Decisions, Decisions an Epi**

April 1st comes quicker than any of them had wanted. The creators and producers of The Most Eligible Bachelor expect a call today.

In the months since Thanksgiving, Rose and Alice moved to a little beach house in Encinitas, about ten minutes from Edward and Bella. Edward and Bella had been back to Seattle once, to tie up loose ends and sell Bella's car. It wouldn't have made the trip and it was too expensive to ship. Edward had gone out of his way to make Bella feel loved and welcomed at his house. He let her know everyday that it wasn't _his_ house anymore, it was _their_ house. Edward's album was done and awaiting a release date, that hinged on his and everyone's decision to do the reality show. And Bella had started working the part time teaching position that Esme had recommended her for. Bella loved it and found it very rewarding. It was going to be very hard to adequately fill the shoes of the wonderful lady she was replacing.

Some of the most crucial things that happened in the past months were the on going talks and negotiations with the creators, producers and network about the potential reality show. Edward and Bella had gone to Los Angeles for several meetings, there had been numerous conference calls and contract revisions. All just to get to the point where everyone thought they could make an educated decision about their future.

Everyone meets for lunch at Edward and Bella's on the 1st.

"Can I just say something before we make our decision?" Edward asks his friends. "This decision has to be an individual one, made for yourself and your partner," he says, looking at the couples. "I don't want any of you to base your decision on me or my upcoming album. My album will be released regardless of what we decide. It's just a matter of when."

"Thanks, Eddie. We appreciate that," Emmett says, slapping his shoulder too hard. Edward scowls and rubs his shoulder.

"I'm pleased with the final contract. We have almost all the creative control. We preview everything before it airs. We've cut the filming schedule down to eight weeks, with a few publicity events," Jasper adds.

Everyone nods.

"Pros and cons?" Edward asks.

"Loss of privacy."

"Lucrative."

"Could help our careers."

The list goes on and on as they all give their opinions.

"Well, the list is lengthy, but appears to be pretty even," Edward notes.

He puts his arm on Bella's shoulders and pulls her close to him. "Bella and I have one thing to add. It doesn't affect all of you, but we thought you should know. If we decide to go ahead with the show, Bella and I are donating our salary to cancer research. We are doing this for a number of reasons; 1) We don't want anyone to think we are profiting from this, 2) We don't need the money and lastly, we've both lost parents to cancer. We want to help find a cure."

"What a great idea!" Alice exclaims. "I might donate my portion too." Everyone nods in agreement.

"Let's make a decision," Edward says nervously.

Rose starts to say something when the front door of the house opens and slams shut.

"Bitchessssss," someone yells from the foyer. It can only be Liz.

"In the living room, Liz," Bella yells.

Liz strides into the room. "Hell, yes! You're all here." She sits with a huff. "What'cha doin'?" she asks coyly.

"We're trying to decide whether or not to do the show," Jasper says with irritation.

"Well, maybe I can help," she says slowly, looking briefly at each of them.

She jumps up onto the sofa, "You are looking at the next Most Eligible Bachelorette, or should I say Bi-chelorette," she laughs at herself. "If you do the show, they want to do a crossover, ya know. Me on your show, you on mine," she says with a giant smile.

Everyone is stunned into silence by her announcement. When they start to speak, it's all at the same time.

"Holy shit," Rose says.

"More negotiations," Jasper mumbles.

"Aw, our little Lizzie is gonna get laid," Emmett says.

"Wow, Liz, just wow," Alice says.

"Congratulations Liz," Bella offers.

"Are you sure about this, Liz? I've been where you are," Edward asks with concern.

"No worries. I've got this. Twelve guys and twelve girls, all there for me. How hard can it be?" Liz laughs, causing them all to laugh.

When Liz is around, things are always bound to be interesting.

-M-E-B-

July

_Next on a special hour and a half episode of The Most Eligible Bachelorette, we will have an interview with our former Bachelor, Edward Masen and his lovely girlfriend. We will find out who the mystery woman is that won his heart and we'll be talking to Edward about love, life and his new CD._

-M-E-B-

"It's very nice to see you again, Edward," Jacob, the interviewer, says as he shakes Edward's hand.

"It's nice to be here," Edward responds with a smile.

"So how have things been going with you since we last saw you, about nine months ago?"

"Things are good, wonderful actually. I have a woman, who I love very much. My family and friends are well and happy, and my first solo CD was released in June."

"Let's talk about the CD before we bring out your lovely lady. The CD seems very personal. Can you tell us what inspired some of the songs?"

"Love, loss, life, but mostly love inspired music. Writing has never been as easy as it has been in the last year."

"Congratulations on the success of the album. I hear one of the singles has topped iTunes most downloaded songs. Very impressive."

"Thank you, Jacob. I'm proud of the album. It's me. I'm very glad people like it."

"Can we meet your beautiful girlfriend now?" Jacob pauses, "Can you tell us a little about her?"

"Um, she's amazing, beautiful, genuine, funny, sweet, kind and the love of my life. Besides that, she's an English teacher," he smiles and shrugs.

"Anyone who followed last season's show is going to recognize her. Please welcome, Bella Swan."

Edward goes to the edge of the stage and grabs her hand, walking beside her the whole way to Jacob.

"Bella, so nice to see you again. How are things going?" Jacob asks.

"Better than I could ever have hoped for Jacob," she smiles at Edward and puts her hand on his knee.

"How long have you two been together?" Bella looks at Edward who answers the question.

"We've been together since the night of the After the Final Rose Show."

Jacob raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Is it safe to say that the song you wrote and sang that night was for Bella?"

Edward nods. "She is my inspiration.

"The Most Eligible Bachelor and Bachelorette shows have been getting some negative publicity lately. Many are saying the shows fail to produce lasting relationships. What do you have to say about that?"

"I can only speak for myself, but without the show I never would have met Bella." Edward pauses, "Bella is it for me. I'm hers as long as she'll have me."

"Oh, is that a proposal?" Jacob questions.

"No. It's a promise," he kisses Bella on the forehead. "When I propose to Bella, there won't be any film crews or cameras around. That goes for the wedding as well."

Bella's eyes are glassy as she gazes at her wonderful man.

"I'm very happy for the both of you," Jacob says truthfully as he smiles.

"Now we have Liz, a former bachelorette from your season, here trying to find love. Have you spoken to her at all?"

"Yes, Liz is a close friend of ours. We will support her in any way we can."

"Does that include paying a visit to the Bachelorette mansion?"

"Yes, it does. Bella and I will be joining Liz and her remaining suitors next week."

"I hear you have a few more surprises for us?"

"We do, Jacob. Coincidentally, my two best friends are dating Bella's two best friends. We will all be here to help Liz next week."

"Well, there you have it folks. Love was found on The Most Eligible Bachelor." He turns to Edward and Bella and shakes their hands. "I wish you much happiness together." He turns to the camera. "After the commercial break, we will go to the Bachelorette mansion and see what our colorful bachelorette, Liz, is up to."

The End

**Final Authors Note**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can't thank you all enough for your support. You all helped me through this story; motivated me, encouraged me. Thank you soooo much.**

**I have three stories started and another in my head. Plus my other story here will be reworked and reposted. Don't forget to put me on author alert if you are interested.**

**Things I purposely avoided in my story-FYI**

**-Bella's blush, lip biting and clumsiness**

**-Edward's crooked smile**

**-Any reference to Alice being a pixie**

**-Unnecessary violence**

**:)**


	48. Chapter 48

**I promised you a future take. Please read the A/N at the end.**

**Beta'd by texasbella :)**

**48 The Future**

**Halloween Night**

"Are you happy?" Edward asks as they lay sated in their bed after some hot celebratory sex.

"Happier than I ever thought possible," Bella answers, turning to face him.

"It wasn't too cheesy?" he asks with concern.

"It was perfect. Brilliant, actually. How did you pull it off?"

"I've been wanting to do this for months, but I wanted it to be right. I remember how beautiful you looked last Halloween in your princess costume and it hit me. The holiday was a perfect ruse. So, with the help of Alice, Rose, my mom, and you," he winks, "I planned a Halloween party here at the house." He shrugs.

"Only you could pull off a 'Fairy Tale' Halloween party. Besides the daily wisecracks from Emmett, everyone else seemed to cooperate," Bella laughs.

Edward joins her laughing. "I couldn't have a bunch of bloody zombies at our engagement party," he says, kissing her forehead.

"That was a risky move, Edward. What if I had said 'no'?" She fails at sounding serious.

"I thought you were a sure thing, Baby," he teases, reaching out and tickling her sides.

"Really, Edward. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect proposal and engagement party. Everyone was dressed amazingly. All our friends and family were here. And when you got down on one knee ... you," she sniffs, holding back the happy tears that are threatening to fall. "You are my prince."

Edward catches her tears as they spill over, his eyes watery as well. "Anything for you, Bella. You are my life." He kisses her sweetly.

They stay quiet for a few minutes. "What did you bribe my dad with to get him here?" she asks.

Edward laughs. "That would be why my alarm will be set for four o'clock on Friday morning. I promised to take him out fishing all day." He pauses for a second, "So, when do you want to get married? I have more bribes to plan."

"Sooner than later. I can't wait to be your wife," she beams.

"And I can't wait to be your husband. If we don't want media, helicopters and paparazzi, it will take some planning."

"What about Christmas or New Years? Everyone is busy and our families would be in town anyway."

"That could work," Edward says. "I'm marrying myself a smart woman." Bella smiles and then yawns. "A smart woman who needs her sleep. We can talk more tomorrow. I love you baby. Thank you for wanting me."

Bella snuggles into his chest, "I love you, too. Thank you for making my life a fairy tale."

**Late December**

"Why isn't Jasper out here helping too?" Emmett huffs while rearranging furniture for the tenth time.

"This is your punishment for hiring the strippers for Edward's bachelorette party," Bella says sternly.

"I told you. They weren't strippers. They were performers. I hired them to _perform_ for Edward, not touch him. I didn't think they would try to pull him into a threesome," Emmett says, shaking his head in shame. "You know he didn't do it, right?"

"I know Emmett. But what if you all had been too drunk to help him? That whole thing was a bad idea. _Your_ bad idea."

With perfect timing Esme walks by and smacks Emmett across the back of the head.

"Ouch, what did you do that for?" Emmett whines while rubbing his head. Esme doesn't answer and keeps walking.

"Rosie already punished me you know? I haven't had sex since that night," Emmett pouts.

"You're such a baby! That was only three days ago," Bella laughs.

"You don't think the giant tent is a huge give away?" he questions.

"It's the only way to ensure there aren't any unauthorized photos. That and the cell phone check-in in the house. People can still use their phones in there, they just can't bring them out to the tent."

"Good thinking, boss," Emmett exhales loudly. "Are we done yet?"

Bella glances at her cell. "Oh, I need to get ready. Thanks Emmett," she says before running off towards the house.

"I need another shower," Emmett grumbles to himself.

**-M-E-B-**

Bella has a moment to stand at the entrance of the tent and take in the scene. Strings of white flowers hang like a canopy, covering the aisle and altar, the scent almost as breathtaking as the flowers themselves. Candlelight flickers, and soft music fills the tent. The guests are poised and ready for her to make her entrance. When the music changes, Bella takes a deep breath and looks to her father. "Let's do this," she beams, giving his arm a squeeze.

"I've never seen you more happy, more beautiful, Bells. Let's get you to your man," he smiles lovingly at his only daughter.

The walk down the aisle takes too long and not long enough. Bella tries to make eye contact with the guests she passes, but her eyes can barely leave the sight of a tuxedo clad Edward waiting for her at the altar. When their eyes meet the pull is magnetic.

When she finally reaches him and their hands meet, it feels right, like coming home.

The ceremony goes smoothly. The only cameras clicking are those of the hired photographers, no one in attendance has a camera or recording device.

After the ceremony, photos are taken with the wedding party and family.

"Jasper, will you get Marcus please?" asks Edward and soon, a very nervous looking man with an expensive camera enters the tent behind Jasper.

"You know the rules, right Marcus?" Edward asks him.

He nods. "Ten photos, only of you and your bride."

The nervous photographer from People Magazine takes his time and is careful with the few photos he is allowed to take of the newlyweds.

"I'm finished," Marcus states. "Thank you so much for the opportunity to photograph your wedding. Our magazine is grateful to get the exclusive photos."

"Tell your editor that I will be following up and making sure the payment gets to the designated organization."

"Of course," Marcus says.

"Emmett, will you please escort Marcus to the front gate?" Edward asks, wanting to ensure the photographer doesn't take any liberties and photograph anything else on the property.

The massive tent is quickly transformed into a ball room. Complete with live music, a wood dance floor with a fountain in the center and the wedding cake prominently displayed on a pedestal covered in rose petals.

The happy couple make their way around the room, wanting to talk to each of their guests. They spy Liz at a nearby table, flanked by the two people she chose at the finale of The Most Eligible Bachelorette, Ben and Lily. Edward turns to Bella, "Did we give her a plus two?"

"No one _gives_ Liz anything. She takes what she wants. You know that," Bella tries to scowl at her new husband, but they both start laughing.

"Kind of like her choosing two people at the end of the show. I bet the producers and network went ballistic when she pulled that one on national tv."

"Only Liz could pull that off and get away with it," Bella laughs.

"The ball and chain! Is it true that you donated the money People Magazine paid you for the exclusive wedding photos to Paparazzi Reform? Classic!" Liz exclaims across the room as Bella and Edward approach, causing them both to groan.

**-M-E-B-**

"We didn't need to take a private plane for me," Bella says with surprise while boarding the small chartered jet.

"It's for both of us. I don't want to share you, and I want my time alone with my wife to start as soon as possible," he says, kissing her neck.

"In that case..." she hums, dazed by his closeness. "I'm okay with it."

"Mr. and Mrs. Masen, can you please sit down and buckle up for take off?" the flight attendant, Amanda, says. "Once we get to our cruising altitude, I can get you something to eat and drink."

They cuddle up as close to each other as they can while still secured in their own seats.

"Amanda," Edward says. "Mrs. Masen and I will be taking a nap when we're done here. We don't want to be disturbed unless we are preparing to land."

When they finish their food and champagne, Edward takes Bella's hand, "Come with me." He leads her to the back of the plane where, unbeknownst to her, is a master suite with adjoining bathroom.

"Will you join me in becoming a member of the mile high club, my beautiful wife?" Edward coos into Bella's ear causing her to shiver.

"What makes you think I'm not already a member?" she asks, raising a brow.

"Um, ah ... I just ... Damn," Edward stammers until Bella bursts out laughing.

"Of course I've never done it in a plane, Edward. When and with whom?" she teases.

"I'd rather not think of you anytime or with anyone, but myself."

"Then don't," she says, closing and locking the bedroom door. "How much time do we have?" she asks while undressing her husband slowly.

Edward mumbles out something about a few hours.

"Good, because I want to take my time with you," she says, lowering down to her knees to have an up close view as she removes his shoes and pants.

"They didn't do a very good job when we were going through security," Bella says in a serious tone, while looking up at Edward.

"What?" he asks with confusion.

"I think you have a concealed weapon," she says, tracing the outline of his prominent arousal through his dress pants.

He laughs, "Only for you baby. Only for you..." he trails off when she grasps him more firmly.

"Let's see what you're packing," she teases, lowering his pants and boxers slowly. "Nice," she says, giving a nod of approval.

"Only nice, baby? You can do better than that," he teases back.

"Let's see. It's thick and long," she says while running her fingers from base to tip. "It's smooth, but hard, very hard," she says as she starts stroking him lightly. "The head is perfectly shaped and leaking. Begging me for a taste," she says before taking him deep into her hot mouth, making him moan in pleasure.

He steadies her head and gently thrusts into her mouth a few times before stopping abruptly. "I'm not going to last if we keep doing this," he pants.

She grabs his hips and thrusts him into her mouth a few more times, taking him closer to his release before removing her mouth off the end of his cock with a pop.

Edward is momentarily stunned by the loss of her around him. His desire for her so strong, he finds it hard to go slowly as he pulls her to stand and removes her clothes, wanting her naked too.

"Baby, I want you so bad," he groans, kissing her neck and chest while he lowers her onto the bed.

"You've got me," she whispers lustily.

He enters her slowly and sets a slow, deep pace. They make love while staring deeply into each other's eyes. They climax together chanting each other's names.

"I love you, Mrs. Masen," he proclaims, kissing her head as they spoon together.

"I love you too, Mr. Masen. So what do you have planned for us the next few weeks? You've been so secretive … you even had Alice and Rose pack my suitcase for me."

"I'm going to have you exactly where I want you, alone, partially clothed or naked, for an entire week."

"What about the two weeks after that?" she questions.

"You may have to wear clothes, because we are going to have guests."

"Guests?" she questions, frowning slightly.

"Why the frown?" he asks, smoothing her furrowed brow with his fingers.

"Nothing," she answers unconvincingly.

"Tell me, baby. My job for the rest of our lives is to make you happy."

"I'm worried that it won't feel like our honeymoon if we have guests."

Edward laughs, "These guests are the best kind. Trust me. It will be fun and we'll have plenty of privacy. Plus, after a whole week alone with me you might tire of me and want some other company."

"I doubt that," she says, snuggling closer to him. "Especially if you keep those mind blowing orgasms coming."

"Mind blowing?" he asks, quirking a brow.

"You know it. You know my body better than anyone, even myself. You've got magic fingers and a magic tongue, too."

"What? These old things?" he asks while flashing his hands in front of her, intentionally grazing her nipples in the process.

"Uh, yes those," she whimpers.

"And this tongue?" he asks, kissing down her spine.

She nods, enjoying the feel of his mouth on her. He doesn't stop until his tongue and fingers are buried in her, making her silently scream in pleasure.

"I will never tire of you, Edward."

"And I will never tire of you, my Bella," they say to each other before dozing off.

Amanda alerts them, with a knock on the door, when it's time to prepare for landing. They quickly dress, giggling and sneaking kisses. Knowing Amanda knows what they've been doing locked up in the bedroom, Bella blushes when she sees Amanda.

"Where are we?" Bella asks looking around at the lush landscape and lack of civilization around the small airport landing strip.

"Wright's Isle," Edward says. "It's a private island that I rented for a few weeks."

"We have it all to ourselves?" Bella asks with awe.

"Yep, just you and me … and the staff, until next week that is, when our guests arrive. And as per my request, none of the staff will enter our house or yard without letting us know in advance. That's where the naked fun comes in," he whispers seductively in her ear.

They are given a tour of the grounds and house by the groundskeepers, a nice older couple that live near the airport.

As soon as their luggage is unpacked, Bella yells from the massive bathroom, "Last one naked gives the other a massage!"

She struts out stark naked in record time to find Edward standing in the bedroom still fully dressed with a smirk on his face.

"What's with the clothes?" she asks, indicating up and down his body with a waving hand.

"Your challenge is a win-win for me, baby. I want my hands on you, under you and in you, all week."

"Um, I want to see that gorgeous body, so strip," she says, sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him to disrobe.

He gives her an unexpected striptease that leaves them both wanting more. And they have more. They do more, in every room, on every surface, on the patio, in the pool, in the ocean, on the sand, in the shower while removing sand that is lodged in uncomfortable places. They spend their week alone, lost in their own private bubble on their own private island.

"It's our last night here alone," Bella says sadly, laying her head on Edward's chest. "Do you have any idea how happy you've made me? I never dreamt my life would be this full of love, laughter, happiness, but then I never dreamt of you. Well, I did, but that was stupid fangirl crush stuff," she says, nervously back peddling, causing him to laugh.

He hugs her tighter to him, "I know what you mean, love. I never imagined there was someone out there perfect for me, the love of my life. Let alone, actually finding that person and spending my life with them. You, my Bella, are my soulmate, my forever love. I hope you know that."

"I do, because I feel the same way about you," she smiles, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Let's get some sleep, I think the next two weeks are going to be ... exciting," he teases, snuggling next to Bella and closing his eyes.

Bella stays awake a little longer trying to figure out who could be coming, and hoping she likes them.

Before Bella is even awake, the sound of the front door opening and voices from the foyer rouse her from sleep. She's alone in the bed and the sheets are cold on Edward's side. On his pillow is a handwritten note. 'Come downstairs my love and let's start another adventure. One of many we will have together.'

Before her feet hit the bottom floor she recognizes the voices. She practically runs into the kitchen where they are all standing around sipping coffee. She's speechless when she sees her and Edward's best and closest friends.

When they see her they yell 'surprise' and take turns giving her hugs and kisses.

The girls and guys separate into conversations. "Did you know about this the whole time?" Bella asks Rose and Alice.

"Not the whole time, Edward invited us about two weeks ago. You're not upset are you?" Alice asks with concern.

She shakes her head vehemently, "Besides Edward, there is no one in the world I'd want to spend my honeymoon with."

The girls laugh, hug and talk, while the guys talk about fishing, hiking and beer.

Bella looks around the room at the people she loves. Edward sees her looking at him and gives her that signature smile, the one he reserves only for her. She realizes that in this room she sees her life, her love and her future, and it makes her happier than she ever thought possible.

**A/N**

**Welcome new readers who put me on alert, and thanks all of you for reading. I'm looking forward to reading your reviews :)**

**The Most Eligible Bachelor was nominated for Top Ten Completed Fics for the Month of July! Please go and vote before Sept. 1st.**

** twifanfictionrecs category / top-ten-fics / top-ten-favourite-fics-jul-2012 /**

**(remove the spaces)**


End file.
